


Дотронуться до страха

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Третий год Торы, Шохея и Кенмы в Некоме. Тора залипает на Кенме и очень сильно тупит. Такое вот.





	1. Chapter 1

Прозрачная вода, наполненная светом множества ламп, плещется в раковине, закручивается в воронку и утекает в слив. В кране шумит, как и в голове вцепившегося в него Торы. Он медленно моргает, капля за каплей приходя в сознание и собирая себя по крупицам. Кажется, он хотел настроить температуру воды, но немного отвлёкся. Сколько он тут, интересно, стоит? Секунду или уже несколько минут? Вода гипнотизирует.

Тора пристально рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале. Выглядит он не очень. Из-за освещения под сведёнными бровями собрались, кажется, все тени мира, превратив его в злобную панду.

«Ну и рожа!» – думает он с усмешкой, но на самом деле его сухие губы плотно сжаты. Он заставляет себя фыркнуть вслух, но отражение приятней не становится, а эхо подхватывает и искажает звук, передразнивая.

Он пробует воду пальцами, особо не чувствуя температуры, набирает её в сложенные ладони, пока до него не доходит, что руки у него дрожат. Просто ходуном ходят, расплёскивая то, что само не успевает стечь.

«Ну чего вы?» – раздражённо думает Тора, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а потом грузно нависает над бедолагой-раковиной, стискивая пальцами скользкий край. Вода всё плещется, оседая крохотными брызгами на лбу.

Тора зажмуривается так сильно, как только может, до боли в глазах и расходящихся в темноте разрядов молний.

 

Самое грустное место на планете – туалеты спортивных комплексов во время чемпионатов или отборочных игр.

Сколько раз, просто отливая, ему приходилось слушать чьи-то плохо сдерживаемые всхлипы. Становиться невольным свидетелем чужой печали, прослеживать сочувствующим взглядом и думать: «Похоже, это была их последняя игра». Сколько раз он сам давился разочарованием, пуская сопли в сток раковины…

И вот он снова здесь. За шаг до одной четвертой теперь уже Национальных, хах.

 

Мысли носятся в голове, путаются и вспыхивают, мигая, как старая гирлянда, бессвязные и яркие.

Было здорово.

Так хочется ещё.

Надо было пробить во втором сете, что же помешало? Точно, Хината.

Но тот «прямой» был хорош…

Акане, наверное, рыдает в три ручья, вот же блин. Зато Рю сияет, довольный и счастливый, он отлично играл.

Это вообще был отличный матч. Тора бы с радостью повторил.

Почему он стоит здесь, почему нельзя сыграть ещё? Силы же ещё есть!

Ах, да, Весенний турнир…

 

Он вздрагивает, отвлекаясь, и тянется к вибрирующему в кармане телефону.

Перед глазами всё ещё расцветают вспышки, с трудом удаётся прочесть, что ему написали.

Фукунага спрашивает, где он. Акане просит подойти к выходу с трибун «13»… где, что, какие ещё трибуны «13»…

Телефон оживает и превращается в одну сплошную фотографию, его и Акане, в обнимку над коробочкой из МакДональдса. Он колеблется, но всё-таки принимает вызов, свободной рукой накрывая пульсирующие глаза.

 

– Да, – бормочет он рассеянно.

В трубке так же шумно, как и в его голове: на заднем плане сотни голосов что-то обсуждают, смеются. Слышатся обрывки слов комментаторов и музыкальные вставки.

А вот сестру почти не слышно, только её сбивчивое дыхание.

– Акане?

– Братец, – говорит Акане и тут же всхлипывает.

 

О, нет, только не это.

 

– Да, да, я слушаю, – говорит он терпеливо и устало, и снова разглядывает себя в зеркале. Достаточно ли он нормально сейчас выглядит?

– Братец, ты… ты где? Я не смогла тебя найти…

– В туалете, Акане. Ты там как? Хочешь домой?

– А ты как? – сестра несколько раз шмыгает носом и, неожиданно зазвеневшим голосом, продолжает: – Ты выйдешь ко мне? Я хотела сказать, что ты очень здорово играл, и я г-г-гор-жусь то-о-о…

 

Отражение Торы искажается, и он смущённо отводит от него глаза, нервно растирая шею.

Акане совсем там расклеивается, бормоча что-то жутко нечленораздельное, и Тора уже думает топать и искать трибуны «13», но тут слышит женский голос:

«Всё в порядке, Акане-чан, ты устала и проголодалась! Сейчас же перерыв, пойдём-ка перекусим, а потом вернёмся и заберём наших мальчиков! Акане-чан?»

 

– Точно, – вторит этому приятному голосу Тора, даже кивая, хотя сестра всё равно этого не видит. – Иди и поешь, мы же всё равно никуда не денемся. Все насквозь мокрые. Поешь и возвращайся за мной. – Он так вдохновляется, что заканчивает полным самоуверенности голосом: – И не реви, плакса, а то на следующие Национальные не возьму!

 

Всхлипы Акане затихают, и в ответ ему достаётся возмущённый крик:

– И вовсе я не плакса! И я не ребёнок и сама смогу прийти! На все твои матчи!

 

Тора усмехается, пряча телефон обратно в карман.

 

Все его матчи. Следующие Национальные.

А всё, потому что здесь и сейчас для них всё закончилось.

«Всё ли я сделал, чтобы этот турнир не закончился сейчас?»

Тора трясёт головой и всё-таки начинает торопливо и неуклюже умываться. Так энергично швыряет в лицо пригоршни воды, словно наказывая себя. Брызги летят во все стороны. Кто-то рядом недовольно цокает языком, отходя от него подальше. Скатертью дорога.

Возвращается мысль, что ему надо было пробить в конце второго сета. Сделать этот мяч последним и вывести команду вперёд. Чёртов Хината, влепил ему автогол, хах.

Он усердно растирает глаза, поливает голову так, что стекает аж до трусов, оставляя мокрые разводы на футболке. Громко фыркает, выдувая лишнюю воду, и снова поливает себя.

Всё ли он сделал…

Он по-собачьи встряхивает головой, цепляется за раковину и грузно нависает над ней, уныло выдыхая.

 

Чего он точно не сделал, так это не пробил последний пас. Самый последний.

Тот, что обидно сорвался, поставив точку в игре.

Это, совершенно точно, был его, Торы, мяч.

Его, чёрт возьми.

 

Вода ручьём льётся по сведённым бровям Торы, заливает ему глаза, цепляется за ресницы. Он шмыгает носом. Звук этот получается особенно жалким и унизительным. Паршиво-то как.

Сердце противно сжимается, обида разъедает и, кажется, он стонет в голос, снова и снова вспоминая последний пас, соскользнувший с пальцев Кенмы…

 

И все мысли разом потухают.

Они так долго кружили вокруг да около, упорно обходя стороной Кенму.

Но теперь ничего не остаётся, только пустота и Кенма.

Кенма. Воодушевлённо двигающийся по площадке и ныряющий за каждым, даже провальным, мячом. Лучезарно улыбающийся Куроо-сану. Пугающий своим упорством и застывшим взглядом.

Кенма…

Кенма должен ему мяч.

 

– Оставь и нам немного воды, Аквамен! – говорит непонятно откуда взявшийся Фукунага, хлопнув Тору по плечу.

Глаза у Фукунаги, как и у него самого, натёртые и воспалённые, но улыбка не кажется натянутой.

– Пристраивайтесь, – великодушно кивает Тора, заметив за Фукунагой ещё и Кенму.

 

Последнему Тора не то, что не рад, просто… как-то не по себе.

Стоило лишь подумать о нём, назвать мысленно его имя три раза, и вот: перед Торой, заложив руки в карманы куртки, стоит самый настоящий Кенма.

Не потный, не взмыленный, не раздражённый. И даже не скучающе-отстранённый.

Этот Кенма сонный и довольный. Этот Кенма уже привёл себя в порядок, и вроде бы как похож на себя обычного, только…

Что-то в нём подозрительно не так.

Появился тут, как отозвавшийся на зов демон. Весь такой умиротворённый, как будто не три сета отбегал, а прошёл своим эльфом главный квест с лучшим показателем.

Это странно.

Тора никогда не видел Кенму таким, как во время сегодняшнего матча.

И никогда после матчей Кенма не выглядел так, каким стоит перед ним сейчас: утомлённый, но счастливый, и словно заполненный изнутри чем-то большим и важным.

Это сбивает с толку. И главное, чего его так напрягло? Он ждал чего-то другого от Кенмы? Дело в этом?

 

Тора неожиданно осознаёт, что всё цепляется за край раковины, хоть к ней и пробился Фукунага, и в упор таращится на Кенму.

Пристыжено отворачивается, глядит на собственное отражение в забрызганном зеркале, и с тоскливым вздохом признаёт: рядом с Кенмой он выглядит жалко.

Если он от кого и ждал «чего-то другого», то только от себя.

А в Кенме всё так. Он просто превзошёл все ожидания Торы. Опять…

 

Фукунага бормочет что-то невнятное (Кенма смешливо хмыкает, довольно кивает, и Тора досадливо морщится: за своими мыслями всё пропустил!) и погружает лицо в наполненные водой ладони.

– Вам чего, раковин мало? – неловко усмехается Тора, глядя на то, как яростно Фукунага растирает глаза и щёки, а Кенма подходит к ним ближе.

Теперь они с Кенмой выглядят телохранителями особо важной умывающейся персоны.

– Ты воду настроил, – объясняет Кенма, пожимая плечами.

 

Фукунага плещется, каким-то волшебным образом умудряясь не заливать себе штаны и майку. Вода шумит, эхо шумит ещё сильнее, двери хлопают, туда-сюда хотят незнакомые парни, из коридора доносятся сотни голосов.

Вроде бы хорошая маскировка, но Тора всё равно слышит приглушённые всхлипы Фукунаги и мрачно закусывает губу.

Проклятые туалеты. Но где ещё дать волю чувствам?

На удивление, свою печаль Фукунага топит совсем недолго. Тора даже толком не успевает проникнуться моментом жгучей тоски и дать волю чувственным и эмоциональным фразам. Ас он или где…

 

По туалету, подхваченный эхом, проносится трубный раскатистый гул, от которого Тора подпрыгивает на месте. Фукунага снова деловито сморкается, не жалея ноздрей, и, тряхнув головой, резко распрямляется, глядя на них через отражение.

– Вода стекла, беда ушла, – неожиданно бодро объявляет он, точно ведущий прогноза погоды. Притягивает к себе Тору, обнимая и похлопывая по спине сначала его, потом Кенму, и, отпустив их, с самым решительным видом шагает к кабинкам.

 

Тора озадаченно чешет в затылке, глядя ему вслед.

Его беда вроде бы так никуда и не стекла, но с появлением Фукунаги и Кенмы точно становится легче. Как будто Тора схватил слишком много всего, а они пришли и отобрали у него каждый свою долю грусти. Они же команда, всё правильно.

Правда, теперь, оставшись с Кенмой наедине, он вновь чувствует это. Какую-то тревогу, что-то непонятное.

На языке вертится столько всего, что совершенно точно следовало бы сказать, но Тора жутко растерян и не знает, с чего начать. Может, тоже сходить отлить? По крайне мере, это даст ему небольшую форму, чтобы собраться…

«Да, блин, что за фигня?!» – вскипает Тора, раздражённо стискивая край безнадёжно вымокшей футболки. – «Что за жалкие мысли? Побейся головой об стену!»

Он торопливо стягивает с себя футболку, больно цепляя уши воротом и злясь ещё сильнее.

Давится своей безнадёжно глупой злостью, вытирает лицо комом смятой футболки. Всё равно мокрая, толку от неё.

Он хочет сказать, что в порядке, и нечего его утешать (даже если Кенма и молчит, задумчиво плеская пальцы в воде).

Хочет едко пошутить, что из них двоих, только Тора сейчас выглядит, как проигравший. Даром, что их объединяют командные штаны.

Хочет пихнуть и растрясти Кенму, слишком обескураживающее спокойного.

Потому что – он справился, дотянул до конца вместе со всеми. Дотянул их всех до конца. Пусть знает это! Пусть живёт теперь с этим, и только попробует снова начать кривить нос от Силы Воли!

 

– Ты, – говорит Тора, и голос его звучит как-то сипло и неуверенно. Действует, как хороший пинок, заставляя оторваться уже от футболки и решительно взглянуть на Кенму:

– Ты сегодня был в ударе. Никогда тебя таким не видел. Ты прям рвал и метал! Да я вообще не парился, где ты, даже смотреть не нужно: ты всегда рядом был. Ты был охренным. И так _орал_ на Льва. И это… в конце… если бы, – Тора чувственно прикусывает щёку, сбиваясь. Но раз уж начал, нужно договорить: – Если бы мы не отдали им такое преимущество, то… Мне надо было больше забивать.

– Прекращай, – обрывает его Кенма, удивлённо подняв брови и глядя так, словно Тора предложил пойти и ограбить магазин неподалёку. Под этим взглядом его бравая злость трансформируется в жгучий стыд. – Сейчас в этом нет смысла. Раз Шоё… Карасуно победили, значит – сегодня они были лучше.

 

– Но ты был просто!.. – зачем-то упрямится Тора, моментально заводясь от дурацкой оговорки Кенмы, но тут же сдувается. Он тоже устал.

 

Всё, что он хочет, это чтобы Кенма признал, насколько же он хорош.

И чтобы этим поражением ничего не заканчивалось. Чтобы они ещё вот так вот сыграли. Чтобы он не потухал. Не разочаровывался.

Его спокойствие, вот что пугает.

Нужно бы пообещать, что он станет лучше. Отшлифует подачу так, чтобы получать с неё чистые очки. Наиграет столько прямых, что ни один, даже самый особенный коротышка, не сможет его остановить. Сделает свои удары по-настоящему мощными, выйдет на новый уровень.

Он столько хочет сказать, но только с чувством выдыхает:

 

– Не прячь ты свою крутость, а.

 

Кенма хмурится, втягивает голову в плечи и, кажется, вот-вот огрызнётся. Тора ждёт этого, как подтверждение того, что зря он надумывает себе всякого. Перед ним стоит обычный, хорошо знакомый ему Кенма.

 

– Некома – единый организм. С вами я просто не могу по-другому, – размеренно говорит он, купая руки под струями воды. Движения у него такие медленные и плавные, что взгляд невольно прикипает к тому, как он массирует пальцы и суставы. 

 

Тора обдумывает его слова и кивает, прищуриваясь. Скользко звучит, неоднозначно. Нельзя просто так взять и согласиться с тем, как ты был хорош, да? Ты скользкий тип, Козуме Кенма.

 

– Никогда не могу понять, что у тебя на уме, – Кенма на это безучастно поднимает бровь, но никак не комментирует, дожидаясь конца: – Как только кажется, что понял, так тут же оказывается, что ни хрена я не понял. Это… ну, вот, будто ты считаешь, что мяч жёлтый, а я, что он синий. А он – жёлто-синий. Понимаешь?

– Называем одно и то же разными именами? – миролюбиво уточняет Кенма, так усердно потирая в воде подушечки пальцев, точно всё ещё чувствовал на них предательский пот.

Такой он спокойный, такой цельный… Тору это одновременно завораживает и злит.

Так хочется… оттаскать его за нос, что ли!

 

– У нас на уме одно и то же. У тебя и у меня. И когда я думаю об этом, я понимаю, что на самом деле ты сейчас тоже взбешён. Точно?

 

В тёмных глазах Кенмы дрожит и пульсирует свет лампочек, много раз отражённый от кафеля. Вид у него уже совсем не безучастный, хотя, что конкретно изменилось, Тора не смог бы сказать и под страхом сесть на скамейку.

Смотрит он как-то по-другому, вот что.

Похоже, это первый раз, когда у них получается что-то вроде разговора по душам. Без посторонней помощи и нелепых тычков.

Наконец, Кенма останавливает воду и тихо, почти не шевеля губами, отвечает ему:

– Подождём до следующего раза.

 

Тора всё равно отлично слышит, какой угрожающей тяжестью наливаются его слова.

 

«Звучит, как обещание», – думает Тора, чувствуя, как грудь распирает чем-то большим и горячим.

Тоска по поражению никуда не делась, но теперь он не чувствует себя таким уж неудачником. Расправляет плечи, краем глаза замечая своё широко улыбающееся отражение.

Классное обещание.

 

– Дойдём до Национальных ещё раз и снова встретимся с Карасуно, – торжественно объявляет Тора на весь туалет. Голос его подхватывает эхо, но Кенма даже не морщится.

– Ага.

– Ага. Хоть и страшно бесит. Ждать.

– Ужасно.

– Ты должен мне мяч, знаешь?

 

Кенма недоумевающее хмурится, но уже через секунду его глаза вспыхивают опасным огоньком. Тора знает этот блеск: Кенма задумал какую-то подлючесть. Но он всё равно оказывается не готов к тому, что тот вызывающе протянет:

 

– Кто сказал, что это был твой мяч?

– Чо?! – взвивается Тора, наклоняясь к Кенме, но тут же получая заряд брызг от коварного щелчка мокрыми пальцами перед самым носом.

Тьфу, ты блин, вот он задница!

– Ты одеться не хочешь? – как ни в чём не бывало, уточняет Кенма, самодовольно приподняв уголки губ. Покачивается на пятках, безобразно довольный и почему-то очень жуткий.

 

Торе и хочется возразить, но от его искрящегося угрожающим весельем взгляда становится не по себе. Мурашки бегут по голой спине, хотя до этого момента его ничего не смущало.

К ним присоединяется Фукунага, словно почуяв, когда атмосфера накаляется добела, и его появление сильнее всего необходимо. Окидывает их проникновенным взглядом и, вроде как, остаётся довольным увиденным.

Пока Фукунага моет руки, втиснувшись между ними, Тора запихивает ком футболки подальше в сумку, достаёт джерси и поспешно одевается. Так вроде бы и спокойней, но взгляд Кенмы всё равно допекает его, даже под одеждой не получается скрыться.

 

– Мы в порядке? – спрашивает Фукунага.

– В порядке, – ворчливо отвечает Тора, кое-как зачёсывая пальцами всклоченный гребень. Кенма кивает, подтверждая.

– Я, кажется, готов уснуть на ходу, – смущённо предупреждает Фукунага, и Тора, молча переглянувшись с Кенмой, встаёт к нему поближе, подпирая плечом. Вряд ли он всерьёз, но с Фукунагой никогда нельзя быть до конца в чём-то уверенным.

Так они и выходят из туалета в бушующую толпу людей, которой совсем нет дела до их душевных страданий и обид.

 

А Тору всё никак не отпускает по-детски назойливое желание вытрясти из Кенмы нормальный ответ. Ведь мяч же был его, он уверен в этом! Но при Фукунаге начинать как-то неловко, а при семпаях, встретивших их недалеко от трибун перед началом матча Фукуродани – совсем стыдно.

Настроение, только-только поднявшееся с отметки «хуже некуда», снова катится ко всем чертям, когда они рассаживаются на места зрителей. Это ещё не «на их месте должны быть мы», но уже почти так же хреново.

Вот их место до конца этого турнира. Зрители на трибунах.

Смириться с этим оказывается ещё сложнее, чем со свистком в конце третьего сета.

Тора недовольно ёрзает на месте, кое-как устраивая ноги. Как ни сядь, всё – неудобно. Не сидеть он должен, вместив себя в это крохотное креслице, а бегать и забивать. Тело сковывает противным оцепенением, всё его нутро протестующе вибрирует: любое движение он сейчас предпочёл такой вот пытке.

Вздохнув, он косится на клюющего носом Фукунагу, потом на Куроо-сана, и, в конце концов, останавливает свой взгляд на макушке Кенмы.

Он специально не сел рядом с ним, выбрав ряд выше, но сейчас это кажется таким глупым ребячеством… Хоть и рассматривать Кенму, пока тот не может насылать на него табун мурашек в ответ – неоспоримый плюс.

Команды вот-вот начнут игру, Тора снова ёрзает и в итоге подаётся вперёд, устраиваясь локтями на спинке соседствующего с Кенмой кресла.

 

– Привет, – тупо бормочет Тора, рассматривая Кенму с нового ракурса. Его не скрытое за волосами ухо, вздёрнутый нос, чуть подрагивающее веко.

– М-м, – тянет он в ответ, запрокидывая голову к Торе. Какое-то время Тора бессмысленно пялится на его белое горло и ярко выделяющийся кадык, пока до него не долетает: – Привет.

 

Сердце тревожно сжимается, но Тора придвигается ближе. Похоже на какое-то секретное обсуждение.

Сурово сдвинув брови, он громко шепчет, не сводя с Кенмы строгого взгляда:

 

– Это был мой мяч.

– В самом деле? – фыркает Кенма, насмешливо сморщив нос. Его тёплое дыхание ложится на щёки Торы, подпекая их ещё сильнее.

Вот, блин, вредная ты задница.

– Ты спасовал бы его мне.

– Не было паса. И, кроме тебя, рядом был ещё Лев.

– Ты должен мне мяч, Кенма, – говорит Тора почти по слогам.

Кенма только прикрывает глаза, но взгляд его от этого мягче не становится. Скорее даже, наоборот.

Он смотрит угрожающе и насмешливо, как будто собрался обвести Тору финтом.

Волосы на загривке шевелятся и встают дыбом, и Тора снова ёрзает, не находя себе место.

– Посмотрим.

– Вот и посмотрим! – с жаром шепчет Тора в ответ, ещё сильнее подаваясь вперёд и всё-таки пробуя дёрнуть Кенму за нос. Отшвырнув от себя его пальцы, Кенма только посмеивается и отворачивается к площадке.

 

Поняв, что спор о чёртовом пасе закончен, Тора устало откидывается обратно на своё сидение.

В груди всё бурлит и вскипает, лицо горит, а мурашки так и не прекращают свой торжественный поход по его спине. И без того тесное сидение кажется теперь ещё более неудобным.

Хочется с размаху пнуть спинку кресла Кенмы, чтоб не задавался.

Хочется ухватить светлую прядь волос, и то ли дёрнуть, то ли просто заправить её к остальным, а то бесит. Мозолит глаз.

Хочется снова поддаться вперёд, посмотреть на закинутое к себе лицо и поговорить с ним.

 

Фукуродани и Муджиназаки строятся для приветствия. Тора вновь ёрзает и просто так, без особого повода, наклоняется вперёд, укладываясь на спинку соседнего с Кенмой кресла.

И затихает, пригвождённый к месту звуком стартового свистка.

 

  

****

  

 

По возвращению с турнира их ждали недельный перерыв от тренировок и учёба.

Учёба, учёба и ещё раз учёба.

 

Без преувеличения: он теперь только и делает, что учится. С утра и до вечера. Кажется, учителя вознамерились отыграться за каждый пропуск в пользу клуба, и взять с процентами. А Наой-сан вступил с ними в сговор, заявив о важности отдыха и выдворив из зала.

Отдых. Издевательство какое-то, а не отдых. Для Торы нет большей пытки. Без тренировок, лишённый возможности отрабатывать подачу и забыться на площадке, он чувствует себя точно наказанным за проигрыш на турнире.

Ему даже снятся кошмары, где Некомата-сан страшным голосом смеётся над ним: «Раз не научился побеждать, уступи зал более талантливым, а сам попробуй себя в естествознании!». А за спиной его маячит ухмыляющийся Хината в форме Некомы и с четвёртым номером на груди.

Глупость, конечно, но куда деться от этих мыслей, если они догоняют его даже на утренней пробежке?

 

Ко всему прочему ещё и Кенма…

 

– Кенма приболел, – говорит Куроо-сан, не отрываясь от своих каких-то очень уж заумных записей. Слишком много непонятных Торе математических знаков, навевающих мысли о магических символах. Даже аппетит пропадает от осознания, что скоро ему тоже предстоит вот это вот всё.

В затянувшемся молчании Куроо-сан перелистывает конспект, закидывает в рот горсть мармелада, а потом сдаётся и поднимает глаза на подвисшего Тору.

 

– Ну чего?

 

«Ничего, спасибо, что рассказал, Куроо-сан, а то его уже несколько дней не видно, а на моё сообщение он ещё не ответил. Пусть поправляется, не буду мешать!»

 

– Он всё-таки подхватил грипп? Как так, вроде в маске ходил и в метро ни за что не хватался! – восклицает Тора, вспоминая, как обычно Кенма сохранял равновесие в вагоне: прижимался плечами то к нему, то к Фукунаге.

Тора, правда, подозревал, что дело было не в микробах, а в необходимости управлять своим персонажем сразу двумя руками.

 

Куроо-сан задумчиво разглядывает Тору, барабаня пальцами по конспекту. Вид у него, хоть и дофига умный, но явно не горящий желанием учиться.

Должно быть, рад любому поводу отвлечься от этих стрёмных формул.

 

– Не грипп. Просто переутомился, с ним случается иногда. Последняя игра его сильно вымотала.

– Блин, только Кенма мог весь год прятаться от лишней возможности подержать мяч, а потом выложиться на полную и свалиться без сил, – сквозь натянутый смех давит Тора, не очень-то понимая, зачем всё это говорит. Тем более Куроо-сану.

Но Куроо-сана вроде бы это даже веселит.

– Я передам, что ты беспокоишься.

– Не надо передавать, я же просто спросил! – выкрикивает Тора.

 

Теперь Куроо-сан смотрит на него, как на идиота, даже не просит затихнуть и не вопить. Ещё и щёку рукой подпирает, отчего Тора ощущает себя стоящим посреди хихикающего класса и мучительно давящим из памяти хоть какие-то подходящие под вопрос английские слова.

 

– Хорошо, не буду, – милосердно кивает Куроо-сан, и Тора облегчённо выдыхает. Хотя какая разница, узнай про это Кенма? Нашёл из-за чего нервничать. – Я смотрю, ты уже не знаешь с какого бока к залу подобраться? Сказали же: у вас неделя отпуска. Отдыхай.

– Да я ведь уже!

– Все долги закрыл?

 

Тора в ответ заходится нервным кашлем, отворачиваясь от ехидного взгляда Куроо-сана.

 

– Вот, – весомо говорит Куроо-сан, пофыркав с усмешкой. – Не доставляй своему капитану проблем. Ну и мне заодно.

 

О назначении Фукунаги капитаном им торжественно объявил Наой-сан на первом же командном собрании в школе.

Конечно, это не стало для них сюрпризом. Все, даже первогодки, догадывались, кто следующим возглавит Некому на пути к победам, но… Но так рано!

Ведь впереди ещё целый февраль, до выпуска семпаев куча времени, разве это так необходимо прямо сейчас, когда они вернулись с турнира ни с чем?

 

«Вам пора сыгрываться самим, мы и так задержались», – преисполненный торжественности объявил им Куроо-сан.

«Но я бы не советовал вам расслабляться, мы же в любой момент можем явиться на тренировку и надрать вам задницы. В профилактических целях», – добавил Яку-сан, обводя всех жизнеутверждающим взглядом.

 

Всё так и есть, но тоска одолевает. Особенно, когда зал недоступен, вокруг стопки задачников и книг, а Кенма, блин, болеет.

Тора тяжело вздыхает, и получается какой-то совсем уж жалобный всхлип.

 

– Сложно нам без вас будет, – вырывается само собой, и он жмурится, мысленно отвешивая себе пинка. Не хватало только тут сопли размазывать!

Семпаи обещали приходить на тренировки команды раз в неделю. До выпуска полно времени, и сердечные речи лучше пока отложить. Соберись, ты же ас! И вообще не за тем сюда пришёл. – А Кенма, ну… надолго слёг?

 

Куроо-сан какое-то время молчит.

И как-то совсем неправильно растолковывает слова Торы, потому что говорит, серьёзно и даже строго:

– Если думаешь, что Кенма филонит, то зря. Он и без меня вернётся в команду.

– Я… – Тора моргает, с трудом соображая, как их разговор вообще до такого дошёл.

Перевёл, блин, тему! Отстой-то какой.

Не это он хотел сказать. И не об этом думал.

 

Без Куроо-сана, конечно, будет сложнее.

Если представить Некому сборным мехароботом (в котором Тора резервирует себе место главного боевого оружия, конечно), с мозгом-пилотом Кенмой в мигающей лампочками кабинке и рулём в виде джойстика, Куроо-сан был бы автопилотом всей этой махины. Искусственным интеллектом, вовремя выставляющим щит. И первым замечающим, что кресло в кабинке пилота пустует, а сам пилот топает к выходу. И пока боевая лапища Торы с поддержкой Фукунаги валит врагов, он тихо и спокойно возвращает Кенму на место. Так, что никто и не успевает догадаться об отсутствии мозга в эти пару минут боя.

Примерно так сборный мехаробот «Некома» и работал в воображении Торы.

С той лишь разницей, что в своём пилоте Тора давно уже не сомневается. Никуда он теперь не свалит.

Его уже и катапультированием из-за руля не вытащить.

 

– Я знаю, – говорит, наконец, Тора, стараясь звучать решительнее, как и подобает асу команды: – Мы ведь с ним договорились ещё раз встретиться с Карасуно. Кенма точно так просто не проглотит это поражение.

 

Теперь Куроо-сан удивлённо моргает, высоко вскинув брови. Редко его можно увидеть таким растерянным. Тора мнётся и неловко отводит взгляд, сцепляя руки за спиной.

 

– Вы с ним договорились, – повторяет Куроо-сан.

– Он должен мне мяч, – доверительно говорит Тора.

– Ну, надо же, – голос Куроо-сана, вроде бы спокойный и размеренный, весь дрожит от веселья. Он тянет: – Что ж. Обычно ему хватает пары дней отлежаться, чтобы встать на ноги. Он-то, конечно, считает, что дней требуется побольше, но его матушка в этом плане наш союзник. Точно не передавать привет?

– Точно, – бубнит Тора, начиная раскачиваться с пятки на носок. В кармане коротко вибрирует телефон, и он догадывается, кто это соизволил ответить на ещё утром отправленное сообщение: «Прячешься что ли от меня?!».

– Вы справитесь, – убеждённо говорит Куроо-сан. Тора послушно кивает, косясь на него. Он улыбается. – Продолжайте поддерживать и бесить друг друга, как делаете это сейчас. Только не перегибайте палку. А то мне уже немного жалко Фукунагу-куна.

 

Ох, это же наставительная речь Куроо-сана! В носу начинает опасно свербеть, а к горлу подкатывает тугой жаркий ком. Перед глазами немного плывёт, но он отлично видит, как Куроо-сан меняется в лице, чуть ли не отшатываясь от него.

– Ты чего?

– Куроо-сан! – выдыхает Тора, выпрямляясь и высоко задирая голову, почти упираясь взглядом в потолок. Так непрошеные слёзы от трогательности момента точно не прольются.

– Нет, хорош, – предупреждает его Куроо, но Тора упрямо мотает головой.

– Обещаю, что буду защищать Кенму!

– Э-э, нет.

Тора всё-таки опускает голову, громко шмыгая носом и удивлённо глядя на Куроо. Тот выглядит… категоричным. И, внезапно – очень похожим на Кенму.

– Нет? Тогда… типа, присматривать за ним?

 

Куроо-сан так вызывающе-насмешливо выгибает бровь, что у Торы начинает пылать лицо от стыда. Блин, он же просто хотел поддержать атмосферу!

 

– Поддерживать и бесить друг друга, – медленно повторяет Куроо-сан, довольно откидываясь на спинку стула. – Большего и не надо.

 

Тора поджимает губы, обдумывая слова Куроо-сана.

Как ни крути – звучит жутко круто и назидательно, но смысла в них…

– И немного присматривать?

– Ямамото, блин, иди уже в свой класс?

 

На всякий случай, Тора кивает.

Как бы то ни было, мысль присматривать за Кенмой ему нравится.

Выходя из класса, он вспоминает про сообщение и достаёт телефон.

И, правда, от Кенмы.

 

«От тебя как будто спрячешься».


	2. Chapter 2

Две недели каникул проносятся, как во сне: скомкано, стремительно, оставив после себя чёткое ощущение бурной деятельности, но чем конкретно он занимался – вспомнить толком не удаётся. Бегал, отжимался, ездил в Сайтаму… и столько всего не успел! Самое время схватиться за голову, но вместо досады Тора ощущает нечто вроде воодушевления.

Уже скоро он вернётся в школу третьегодкой.

Жуть какая-то.

Поскорее бы.

Это даже немного пугает, и он просит Акане проверить, нет ли у него жара.

 

Казалось бы, впереди только трудности. Учёба, вступительные экзамены, разговоры о будущем. Ещё и команда отныне полностью на их попечении. Мобильный воин остался без привычной защиты, никакой помощи от искусственного интеллекта, всё сами. Новички-первогодки, притирка друг к другу, поддержание боевого духа – о, да, их Силе Воле брошен настоящий вызов.

Но тревога и волнение всё равно уступают радостно-томительному нетерпению.

Когда есть что-то, чего ты боишься, нужно как можно скорее встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу! Ожидание угнетает куда сильнее грядущих сложностей. Никто ведь не обещал, что будет легко. Главное, не сдаваться, смотреть вперёд и идти путём аса, и твои усилия будут вознаграждены.

 

Ну и как бы хороши не были каникулы, ему жутко не хватает родного зала и пропахшей п _о_ том раздевалки.

И парней тоже не хватает.

Фукунага отправился куда-то в жуткую даль проведать родственников, и теперь слал ежедневный фотоотчёт самых нелепых в истории человечества вывесок. Ракурсы и фотографии, по мнению Торы, были не менее странными, чем эти самые вывески, заставляя искать тайный смысл, которого вполне могло и не быть. Редкие подписи Фукунаги не облегчали задачу, но всё-таки: было в этом что-то умиротворяющее прикольное.

Сам Тора вместе с Акане несколько дней провёл у бабули, а Кенма… ушёл в настоящий игровой трип, из которого выныривал обычно ближе к рассвету, отсыпался весь день и отвечал на сообщения лишь под вечер. Торе потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы поймать его ритм и разразиться праведным гневом:

 

«Твой режим!»

«Что с ним?»

«Он уничтожен! С особой жестокостью! Да как так вообще можно было! Как ты теперь будешь вставать на утренние тренировки?!»

«Как-нибудь»

 

Перечитывая этот последний диалог в чате, Тора не знает, то ли ему смеяться, то ли злиться.

«Как-нибудь» – слишком в стиле Кенмы, и слишком не подходит Торе, чтобы успокоиться. Такое размытое и неопределённое, что даже за ответ засчитывать не хочется. Если бы Кенма был сейчас рядом, то и этих слов не сказал, ограничившись пожатием плеч. Понимай, как хочешь.

 

Если бы Кенма был сейчас рядом, Тора с удовольствием ткнул его в бок.

Желание настолько сильное, что он даже расплывается в довольной улыбке, представляя, как бы Кенма возмущённо встрепенулся и показал зубы в ответ. Он умеет показывать зубы.

 

В это сложно поверить, но, кажется, он всерьёз не может дождаться конца каникул только потому, что руки зудят ткнуть Кенму.

Мог бы он два года назад подумать, что так привяжется к нему?

Тора всерьёз раздумывает об этом.

Вспоминая себя первогодкой ему, разве что, становится дико стыдно за прошлого себя.

 

В Некому он пришёл с самым решительным настроем побеждать и играть в _настоящий_ волейбол. Настоящий, взрослый, для крутых парней, которые действительно увлечены игрой, а не случайно записались в первый попавшийся клуб.

Он был полон дерзких мыслей, что с ним – с ним-то! – команда точно пробьётся на все значимые турниры.

Он собирался выкладываться на всю мощь своего энтузиазма, и даже немного больше.

Он нихрена не соответствовал собственным завышенным ожиданиям.

И Фукунага был первым, кого Тора выбрал своим соперником, не говоря ему ни слова, лишь подсматривая, какое место тот занимает в итоговых списках тренера по нормативам.

Одного взгляда на игру Фукунаги и его классные приёмы хватало, чтобы понять – этот парень на своём месте. И Тора страсть как не хотел уступать ему! Этому странному молчуну, который хоть и проигрывал ему по силе, но так уверенно обходил на площадке. Как будто для него не существовало пропасти между волейболом в старшей и средней школе, в которой неожиданно увяз сам Тора. Фукунага стойко сносил и требовательность тренера, и давление куда более опытных соперников, и смешки семпаев, умудряясь всегда оставаться в добром расположении духа.

Даже проигрывая Торе в марафоне, даже поднимая меньший вес, Фукунага не унывал и оставался верен себе. И своим странным и возникающим как из ниоткуда фразочкам. Всё таким же крутым Фукунагой, пробивающим и поднимающим мячи, не смотря ни на что. Таким, каким должен быть ас.

А вот Кенма... Думал ли Тора тогда, что пацан, точно ошибшийся дверью в поисках клуба для манга-задротов, станет вызовом силе его воли?

Конечно, нет.

 

Он думал, разве что: «Этот пацан серьёзно увлечён волейболом или просто кому-то проспорил?»

Он думал: «Почему в голосе Куроо-семпая столько гордости и довольства, когда он говорит о нём? Кто-нибудь, блин, хоть слышит, что этот Козуме шепчет себе под нос? Он вообще живой?»

Он думал: «Какого чёрта, если ты умеешь так классно играть, то какого чёрта ты такой? Что с тобой не так? Ты специально меня бесишь и только притворяешься, что тебе совершенно всё равно? Ты, правда, нарываешься?» 

Он думал: «Почему никто не видит, что Козуме первым сложит руки и даже не подумает выложиться хотя бы чуточку больше обычного?! Как с ним вообще можно мечтать о Национальных!»

Он много думал о Кенме. Бесился и присматривался к нему пристальней, чем вообще собирался.

Не с таким человеком он хотел быть в одной команде. Не со слабовольным задохликом, которым руководило чёрт знает что.

Он не сводил с Кенмы глаз, он проверял его снова и снова, всегда получая в ответ возмутительный отпор. Он никогда раньше не задирал слабых, но и Кенму слабым, как бы тот не подыхал на кроссах, никак не мог считать.

Короче говоря, он был тем ещё задиристым нетерпеливым засранцем, вот же. Растерявшим после череды провальных игр свою несокрушимую уверенность, завидующим Фукунаге, цепляющим Кенму по поводу и без. Полнейшим отстоем. Не на своём месте.

А, между тем, тот, кого Тора считал «ошибшимся дверью», прошёл с ним два года до Национальных.

И разделил обещание снова дойти до Карасуно.

 

Тора глубоко вдыхает, прикрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь.

Как же хочется скорее вернуться к отработкам подачи!

Как же хочется увидеть Кенму…

«Увидеть его таким, каким он был на Национальных», – упрямо заканчивает мысль Тора, прячась от смущающей формулировки.

Он во что бы то ни стало доберётся до Карасуно вместе с Кенмой.

Он готов.

 

 

Но в первый день учебного года Тора смотрит в зеркало на своё смурое и помятое ото сна отражение, и в его голове только одна ясная мысль: «Пожалуй, я погорячился».

В школу совсем не хочется.

Он бы не отказался от ещё пары-тройки дней каникул.

И, кажется, он не особо готов быть третьегодкой.

И…

Всему виной ночной кошмар.

Смешно сказать, ведь последние дни Тора провёл в небывалом возбуждении: с утроенным рвением делал круг за кругом на вечерней пробежке, репетировал перед зеркалом позы и крутые взгляды, мечтал поскорее добраться до Кенмы и пихнуть его – и всё это разом испаряется из-за одного паршивого сна.

Ещё и тупого к тому же.

Он не сражался за жизнь с монстрами, не убегал от призраков или демонов, ничего такого.

Он просто пялился на Хинату в некомовской форме и четвёркой на груди, и это последнее, что Тора хотел бы видеть перед началом такого важного этапа своей школьной жизни.

Те же кошмары мучили его после поражения на Национальных, и он как будто снова оказывается в этом мрачном и безрадостном январе. Полный сомнений и тревог. В западне.

Хуже только то, что в этот раз Тора слышит голос Кенмы. Он говорит с Хинатой, он где-то рядом, даже мурашки знакомо бегут, как всегда от его близости.

Но сколько бы Тора ни оборачивался, прослеживая взгляд Хинаты сквозь себя, сколько бы ни звал и ни рыскал вокруг, раздражённо отбрасывая всё на пути – Кенмы нигде не было.

 

– Никуда он не денется, – сипло угрожает Тора своему жалкому отражению. То отвечает сурово сдвинутыми бровями, и так уже куда лучше: – Он должен мне мяч.

– Брат! – одновременно говорит, стучит и открывает дверь Акане, возмущённо поджимая губы. Своё время на ванную Тора безбожно прошляпил на гляделки с самим собой.

 

Буйная шевелюра Акане похожа на гриву льва из детской книжки, и за такое сравнение Тора получается бодрящую порцию цапучих щипков. И напоминание, что у самого на голове чёрте что.

Они вместе, толкаясь и ворча, разбираются со своими волосами, и за этим занятием Торе удаётся кое-как взять себя в руки.

Но настроение у него всё равно чертовски паршивое.

 

Он хмуро жуёт свой завтрак, особо не различая вкуса.

Мрачно завязывает шнурки, стягивая их до треска.

Молча впихивает Акане её портфель, только завидев нужный автобус.

Наверное, он ничем не отличается от сотни других школьников, которые с радостью обменяли бы карманные деньги на несколько дополнительных дней свободы. Тора уже даже толком не помнит свой сон, только вот липкое тяжелое чувство никак не отстаёт.

 

И когда он, наконец, замечает знакомую макушку в толпе возле школьных ворот, сердце тревожно сжимается, словно все его страхи и кошмары сконцентрировались в одном этом человеке.

«Да что же это?» – раздражённо думает Тора, встряхивая дурной головой и решительно шагая к Кенме навстречу.

 

– Эй! – прикрикивает Тора, взмахивая руками.

Получается довольно сердито: какая-то девчонка испуганно отпрыгивает и таращится на него круглыми глазами. Тора тормозит и удивлённо пялится на неё, растерянно открывая рот, чтобы как-нибудь извиниться, но, кажется, только сильнее пугает.

Спасает положение Кенма, отозвавшийся, словно ленивое эхо:

– Эй… – и зевает, сонный и вялый.

Наступает отличный момент для триумфального: «Я же говорил, что нельзя так с режимом!» – но Тора почему-то напряжённо молчит, засунув руки в карманы и насупившись.

– Почти получилось, – кивает ему Кенма.

– Что?

– Извиниться перед той девушкой, – кажется, говоря это, Кенма разразился возмутительно смешливым фырканьем, поспешно замаскировав его под зевок.

Тора вспыхивает, как по щелчку пальцев, подпихивая Кенму локтем:

– Да ты офигел?! И вообще, ты меня отвлёк! Я умею говорить с девчонками, говнюк!

 

Кенма, зевая, уходит от его тычков. Ещё год начаться толком не успел, а он уже бесит!

Но стоит отдать ему должное, это отвлекает, и непонятная тревога, охватившая Тору при виде Кенмы, понемногу слабеет. Уже не пихаясь, он приваливается к стене рядом с Кенмой:

– Кэпа не видел?

– Он написал, чтобы мы подождали его тут.

 

Тора кивает, воровато приглядываясь к нему.

Они не виделись всего-то две недели. Маловато, чтобы разглядеть какие-то особые изменения, но что-то всё равно притягивает взгляд.

Голова стала ещё чернее, вытеснив крашеные пряди уже до уха.

Голос звучит теперь вроде бы чуть ниже, но Кенма, как и всегда, говорит тихо, так что Тора моментально привыкает.

Кенма и Кенма, обычный и привычный. Может только немного больше прошлогоднего.

И всё-таки…

 

– Ну и чего ты злишься? – бормочет Кенма, растирая костяшками уголок заслезившегося глаза. Тот уже стал таким малиновым, что хочется надавать Кенме по рукам.

– С чего это я злюсь?

– Не знаю, чего ты сопишь и сверлишь меня взглядом, как будто я тебе на ногу наступил, – и снова зевок. Должно бы раздражать, но Тора кривится в ухмылке, и важно отшучивается:

– Я – серьёзный третьегодка.

– Вот оно что, – закатывает глаза Кенма.

 

Всё-таки, как же Тора соскучился по этому самому обычному вредному Кенме!

Как будто только этого ему и не хватало, для обретения душевного спокойствия: своими глазами увидеть Кенму-третьегодку со спортивной формой за спиной. Как подтверждение, что обещание навалять Карасуно всё ещё в силе. Они всё ещё думают об одном и том же.

Тора расправляет плечи, чувствуя такой бешеный прилив сил и энергии, что запросто пробежал бы несколько больших кругов с Кенмой на закорках. Пялится уже в открытую (блин, всё-таки, что за кошмарище у него на голове, неужели он таким был и на выпуске Куроо-сана?), и только ответный взгляд Кенмы и его немного приподнятая бровь останавливают руку Торы от того, чтобы, наконец-то, ткнуть его в бок.

 

– Эй! – кричит им Фукунага, отрывая от разглядывания друг друга.

 

Фукунага бежит вприпрыжку, машет сразу двумя руками и так широко улыбается, что все тревоги окончательно растворяются, уступая распирающему грудь воодушевлению.

Вот они и вместе.

Пришло время сворачивать горы!

 

– А я теперь сто восемьдесят! – сходу и вместо приветствия объявляет им Фукунага.

– Да ты гонишь! – ахает Тора, возвращаясь с небес на землю.

Довольный произведённым эффектом, Фукунага упирает кулаки в бока и высоко задирает подбородок. Только развевающегося плаща за плечами не хватает.

– Гоню… в гоночном болиде роста по трассе сантиметров!

– А я на каникулах собственный рекорд два раза побил! – хвастается в ответ Тора, раздуваясь от гордости.

– Я тоже, – поднимает руку Кенма, и блаженно щурится припухшими заспанными глазами.

Возмущённый вопль Торы тонет в высоком смехе Фукунаги, и они, тесно прижавшись плечами, вместе переступают порог школьных ворот.

 

Вперёд-вперёд, Некома!

 

  

****

 

  

Фукунага говорит, что так боится быть капитаном и семпаем для новичков, что раздумывал о побеге, но каникулы кончились раньше.

Тора говорит, что ни капельки не боится встречи с первогодками, но, помолчав, всё-таки уточняет, достаточно ли круто смотрится его причёска? Он ещё не совсем привык к такой длине ирокеза, а первое впечатление для новичков должно быть самым эффектным.

Кенма ничего не говорит. Кажется, вопрос новичков и титула «третьегодки-семпая» его совершенно не волнует и, как будто бы даже, не касается. Возможно, мысленно он занят прохождением уровня, который пришлось отложить из-за нагрянувшей школы.

Только раз он не выдерживает и морщится, мрачно бормоча: «Вы ведь уже в том году были семпаями, какая разница», и Тора решает, что они все в той или иной мере взволнованы.

 

Но не успевает толком начаться их последний год в старшей школе, как круговорот дел и событий захватывает с головой, вытесняя оттуда все лишние переживания.

Новые имена и лица первогодок. Новые связки и отработки. Новое расписание: «чудовищное», по авторитетному мнению Кенмы.

 

Календарь товарищеских матчей, выездов и сборов расчерчен вплоть до июля. Вот и некогда уже сомневаться в собственных силах. Нужно действовать. Подачи сами себя не отработают.

Новички им достаются неплохие. Высокие (и это в пятнадцать-то лет, что они только жрут?!), жадные до мяча и не лишённые Силы Воли, тлеющей на дне их горящих глаз. Одного из них Тора даже вспоминает со «смотрин», на которые они втроём по совету Куроо-сана сходили в феврале.

Тора решает, что это – хороший знак.

Уже скоро Фукунага говорит ему, с загадочным прищуром: «Ты – завоевал их», почему-то безумно смущая таким простодушным наблюдением.

Торе, в общем-то, нравится возглавлять первогодок, нравится их неуёмный энтузиазм и расспросы обо всём на свете. Нравится ему и то, что второгодки ревностно включаются в эту игру. Они теперь тоже семпаи, в конце концов. Но уступать и проигрывать новым товарищам не собираются.

Быть третьегодкой всё ещё странно и как-то неловко, но – вроде бы – они справлялись. И хотелось верить, что семпаи из них получались неплохие.

 

 

– Я – плохой семпай?

Иногда Торе кажется, что Кенма специально поджидает самые неловкие моменты, чтобы огреть своим появлением или вопросом в лоб. Пристально следит, когда там Тора глубоко вдохнёт, или начнёт зевать, или, как сейчас, откинет голову назад, вливая в открытый рот воду.

– Надо вытереть пол, – задумчиво тянет Фукунага, легонько похлопывая кашляющего Тору по спине, а потом поднимает глаза на Кенму: – Довольно самокритично.

– А ты чо, – отчаянно борясь с кашлем, давит из себя Тора: – типа пытался быть семпаем?.. Я думал, тебя это не волнует, и ты забил на это!

 

В этот раз Фукунага хлопает его куда сильнее (зато кашель, наконец-то, отступает), а Кенма темнеет лицом и хмурит брови.

И, в конце концов, тихо вздыхает:

– Понятно.

– Стоп, погоди: что тебе понятно-то? – восклицает Тора, взмахивая руками.

– Ты из-за Теширо? – говорит Фукунага и, судя по закушенной губе Кенмы, попадает в самое яблочко.

 

Тора так и стоит, нелепо подняв руки, переводя непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого.

Кенма досадливо морщит лоб.

Фукунага наклоняет голову набок и многозначно хмыкает.

Кенма, точно ленивое эхо, вяло хмыкает в ответ. 

 

– Хватит, блин! – гаркает Тора. Теперь оба с одинаковым изумлением пялятся на Тору. – Достали со своей телепатией. Больше двух – говори вслух. Что тебе такого сказал Теширо? Он же обожает тебя! С чего ты плохой?

– Теширо волнуется перед игрой, а Кенма волнуется за Теширо, – охотно поясняет Фукунага, и Тора невольно оборачивается на облепивших тренеров первогодок и второгодок.

 

Теширо, как назло, стоит спиной, видно только его оттопыренные уши и бритый затылок. Он неподвижен, лишь изредка кивает, внимательно слушая тренера.

Если бы не слова Фукунаги, Тора в жизни не признал за ним какого-то особого беспокойства! Стоящий рядом Лев выглядит куда более взволнованным: Инуока даже поменялся с Шибаямой местами, героически приняв на себя бесконечные тычки и толчки от то и дело махающего руками Льва. Как человек-лента на ветру!

 

Уже скоро им предстоит отыграть первый в этом году матч. Товарищеский, так что поводов для волнения не должно быть слишком много. Хотя Тора отлично помнит, как сам, будучи первогодкой, поймал во время первого товарищеского матча неслабый мандраж и даже толком не мог попасть по мячу на подаче.

Но Теширо ведь второгодка, выходивший на паркет Национального турнира, ему не привыкать.

Всё, что от них сейчас требовалось, это показать себя и попробовать сыграться друг с другом. Небольшое крещение п _о_ том и Силой Духа.

Ух, как же Тора им завидует!

Третьегодки-то сегодня в пролёте.

 

– Если ты волнуешься за Теширо, просто подойди к нему и скажи, что всё путём. Прям, знаешь, так, погромче, на выдохе. Подходишь, показываешь большой палец и – «Всё путём»! – пожимает плечами Тора, но тут же осекается от пронзительно хмурого взгляда Кенмы.

– Ты _издеваешься_? «Всё путём»? У меня это не работает. Когда я прошу его расслабиться и играть, как обычно, он кивает, но становится ещё более напряжённым. Он думает, что я его критикую? Что я жду от него чего-то? Требую соответствовать? Что я давлю на него? Последние дни он ужасно скованно играет. И от моих «всё путём» становится только хуже.

– Слушай, притормози. Ты не плохой семпай, – раздражённо говорит Тора. – Ты… ну, ты…

– Ты цунпай! – щёлкает пальцами Фукунага, воодушевлённо сияя глазами. И на немой вопрос офигевших от такого поворота Кенмы и Торы, довольно объясняет: – Семпай-цундере. Все думают, что он бессердечно отрешённый, но на самом деле он полон волнений!

– Круто, кэп! – восхищённо выдыхает Тора, подставляя ладонь и получая по ней звонкий хлопок.

 

– Мне не нравится роль наставника, – упрямо говорит Кенма, глядя себе под ноги. Так и хочется прищёлкнуть его по опущенному носу! – Но, похоже, с Тамахико я веду себя именно так. Как требовательный семпай.

– О, да. Ты требуешь от него не беспокоиться перед игрой, – как можно выразительней проговаривает его мысль Тора, красноречиво поднимая брови.

 

Кенма моментально заводится:

– Но его беспокоят мои слова!

– Или что-то другое, – тянет Фукунага, потирая подбородок с видом частного детектива. – Раньше же такого не было.

– Просто раньше он был кровью, а сейчас он должен стать мозгом. Ну, – Тора показывает пальцем Кенме в лоб: – таким, как ты.

– Таким, как я, – бесцветно повторяет Кенма, разъедая своим странным взглядом. Как будто Тора – противник, и ему во что бы то ни стало надо дорыться до сути.

 

Звонок мобильного Наой-сана встряхивает буквально каждого в зале: пришли.

Фукунага вручает Торе швабру, легонько похлопывает Кенму по плечу, и уносится к тренеру, встречать гостей.

 

– Эй, – неловко потерев шваброй лужу, Тора косится на Кенму.

Что-то он совсем загрузился. Да и сам Тора, кажется, немного перегнул палку. Но… это было действительно внезапно.

С того момента, как первогодки выкрикнули свои имена, представляясь, Кенма только и делал, что… был собой. Держался подальше от шума, болтовни, лишних нагрузок и дополнительных тренировок.

И, если уж быть до конца честным, по большей части пугал новичков, впервые ощущавших на себе его пристальный препарирующий взгляд. Но об этом Тора точно не будет говорить, по крайне мере не сейчас, когда Кенма такой… обеспокоенный.

Кашлянув, Тора продолжает:

– Ну, ты как? О чём задумался?

– О том, как повезло, что мы сегодня не играем, – выдыхает Кенма в ответ, и Тора возмущённо тыкает его древком швабры под рёбра, прогоняя прочь за такие слова.

«Повезло»! Скажет тоже!

 

От переполняющего его чувства возбуждения и зависти, Тора в два счёта расправляется с лужей, а потом бросается помогать суетящейся команде. Они расставляют стулья, выкатывают телеги с мячами, разбирают манишки с номерами – и Лев моментально допекает и Тору, и Инуоку своим неприлично важным видом с четвёркой на груди.

 

С появлением противника, атмосфера в зале неумолимо меняется.

Чужой азарт пьянит, оседает мурашками на коже и разгоняет кипящую в жилах кровь. Тора жадно всматривается в первогодок чужой школы, не менее жадно оглядывает своих, и раздувается от гордости.

Их выглядят рослее!

Он от всей души хлопает каждого по спине, впечатывая им между лопаток своё семпайское благословение и отправляя на построение. Сердце стучит так, словно он сейчас тоже выйдет на площадку наравне со всеми, и так сложно его унять…

 

– Слушай, Тамахико, – неожиданно говорит Кенма, и Тора даже дыхание задерживает от удивления, поворачиваясь к нему.

Ого.

Да ладно. Неужели всё-таки решился поделиться своим семпайским «всё путём»?! Ого!

 

Теширо послушно тормозит, оглядывается через плечо, и, кажется, уже собирается отозваться, как Кенма выпаливает:

 

– Это плохая идея стараться играть, как я.

 

Тора аж спотыкается на ровном месте и замирает в совершенно нелепой позе, но ему сейчас не до сохранения достоинства.

Совсем не такие слова он ожидал услышать от Кенмы! Да и Теширо, кажется, тоже: он вздрагивает, как будто бы, не меняясь в лице, только немного белеют костяшки стиснутых в кулаки пальцев.

На них пока никто не обращает внимание, вся команда уже стянулась к тренерской скамейке, но Тора всё равно чувствует себя ужасно неловко.

А Кенма не останавливается на достигнутом:

 

– Потому что у тебя всё равно не получится.

 

Кенма не знает пощады, и Тора начинает медленно приближаться к нему.

Схватить этого морального убийцу в охапку и бежать с ним, вот что.

Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

Унести его, пока он окончательно не уничтожил Теширо.

Но Кенма продолжает, останавливая Тору словами:

 

– Или получится, но это совсем не будет приносить тебе удовольствие. А это, ну… важно? Играй так, как делаешь это лучше всего, а девиз… всегда можно придумать новый. Этот Куро выдумал, пока делал домашку по биологии, – Кенма фыркает, и на лице Теширо появляется неуверенная улыбка. Тора облегчённо выдыхает, нервно потирая взмокший лоб.

– Девиз же просто ерунда, которая должна веселить и подбадриваться, а не приказывать и давить. Мы-то уйдём. А вам вести команду дальше. Наши первогодки уже делают Некому другой. Кто придёт в следующем году, и какой Некома будет дальше: решаете вы. Главное, берегите команду.

 

Теширо молчит, ошарашено хлопая глазами.

Молчит и Кенма, запыхавшийся и усталый, как будто не говорил, а бежал марафон под палящим солнцем.

Кое-кто явно переболтал свою норму на несколько дней.

 

Тора встряхивает это затянувшееся молчание бодрым:

 

– Всё – путём! Иди и задай всем жару! – и показывает сразу два больших пальца, добиваясь от Теширо ответного жеста.

 

Бедолага Теширо всё ещё слишком удивлён и заторможен, и поглядывает на Кенму с недоверием, но кажется – вышло неплохо.

Отлично, блин, вышло.

Тора подгоняет Теширо громкими хлопками, и наклоняется к застывшему Кенме:

– Лучше и не скажешь, семпай, – улыбаясь, говорит он ему в самое ухо. И весело смеётся, когда Кенма весь сжимается, почти втягивая голову в плечи.

 

Звук свистка ставит на паузу все переживания.

Все-таки волейбол – самая классная штука, которая только могла случиться с ним, думает Тора, подаваясь вперёд и с трудом сдерживая вопль восторга за первый поднятый мяч в этом матче. Молоток, Шибаяма!

Правым боком Тора чувствует тепло Кенмы, левым – подоспевшего Фукунаги, и рядом с ними, даже не играя, а просто наблюдая со стороны, Тора ощущает себя в команде. А значит – тоже крутым.

Вместе с Фукунагой болеть за своих же оказывается жутко весело: кэп на ходу выдумывает каждому, даже сопернику, особую речёвку, перекидывается с Торой ставками, и так сияет глазами, что в зале, кажется, становится светлее.

То и дело Тора косится на слишком уж тихого Кенму. Легко представить, как он незаметно отходит куда-нибудь в сторонку, чтобы посидеть в тишине, уткнувшись в телефон. Всё-таки пылкие речи его здорово выматывают.

Но Кенма здесь.

Наблюдает за игрой широко раскрытыми глазами, не отрываясь и, кажется даже, почти не моргая. Иногда он что-то бормочет себе под нос и от собственного же бормотания улыбается самыми уголками губ. Даже представить страшно, какой вивисекции сейчас предавалась команда соперника в его голове. Наверняка он уже разложил их игру на составляющие, отмерил нужный тайминг, нащупал слабые места...

Тора вздрагивает от этих мыслей, чувствуя табун мурашек, бегущих по спине, и осознавая: на Кенму он пялится чуть ли не больше, чем на игру.

Прямо как тогда, на трибунах токийского дворца спорта.

 

– И как тебе? – не выдерживает Тора в самом конце второго тайма, когда игра переходит в режим «либо мы, либо они».

Кенма дёргает уголком губ, довольно хмыкая, и вид у него такой, словно он затеял самую тёмную авантюру всех времён и народов.

Ему явно нравилось то, что он видел.

 

– Многообещающе, – говорит он.

 

«Да ты просто глаз отвести не можешь!» – фыркает Тора, закусывая щёки, чтобы хоть немного придержать рвущуюся улыбку.

Чёрт. Это так обалденно.

Вид настолько увлечённого командой и игрой Кенмы – вот, что действительно многообещающе для Торы.

 

– А с нами будет ещё круче, – обещает ему Тора, звенящим от веселья голосом.

Кенма смотрит на него, хитро прищурившись, хмыкает и медленно кивает.

В этот момент, окружённый воплями, скрипом кроссовок и стуком мяча, запахом резины и пота, рядом с Фукунагой и Кенмой, Тора чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым и на своём месте.

 

 

 

На крыльце, где они все, не сговариваясь, собираются после прощания с соперником, свежо и вкусно пахнет весной, когда очередной порыв лёгкого ветра ластится к их разгорячённым лицам.

Так хорошо, что уходить совсем не хочется. Пусть третьегодки сегодня и не участвовали в товарищеском матче, тренировку для них никто не отменял.

К тому же от наблюдения за игрой Тора, отчаянно переживающий каждый маленький провал и большой успех, устаёт чуть ли не больше, чем от лагерной нагрузки.

Лучше бы он сам отыграл эти сеты, вот честно…

 

– Я вам даже завидую, – неожиданно говорит Кенма, притягивая взгляд Торы своим голосом. Звучит мечтательно.

 

Второгодки, разом встрепенувшись, поворачиваются к нему, с удивлением заглядывая Кенме в лицо. Тора хмыкает.

Ну да, редко от него можно дождаться каких-то особенно чувственных речей. И не потому, что его ничего не волновало и не трогало, Тора это давно понял: переживает Кенма, ещё как. Кипит и заживо сгорает изнутри, как и все они. Бесится, злится, расстраивается – ничего из этого ему не чуждо. Но вот говорить об этом…

«Сложно», – вздыхает обычно Кенма, опуская плечи и недовольно поджимая губы.

О, да.

Говорить об этом он не любит, особенно когда людей много. Кто-то поймёт сразу, кто-то будет переспрашивать, кто-то поймёт не так.

«Когда ты стоишь перед нами у скамейки и рассказываешь свои мысли об игре соперника, тебя ведь все внимательно слушают. И понимают», – каждый раз поражается Тора, но Кенма – это Кенма.

Поэтому Тора решает поддержать его и его тему, и говорит, удобнее разваливаясь на ступеньках:

 

– И я тоже. Первый матч вам достался. Так вам, везунчикам, ещё и думать о поступлении и сдавать эти ужасные экзамены не нужно. Эх, быть второгодкой – лучшее время в старшей школе!

– На церемонии начала учебного года ты говорил, что именно этот год – наше лучшее время в старшей школе, – предательски напоминает ему Фукунага со своей самой нижней ступеньки.

Тора пробует запустить в него скрученным полотенцем, но слишком лень нормально замахиваться, и полотенце отлетает к Шибаяме.

 

– Я вас послушал, и что-то теперь сам себе завидую, – довольно урчит Лев, всё никак не расставаясь с пропитанной п _о_ том манишкой. Заветная четвёрка, о которой ему пока даже мечтать не следует.

Тора жалеет, что единственный пригодный снаряд он уже потратил.

 

– И вы сможете сыграть с Шоё-третьегодкой, – улыбается Кенма, всё такой же мечтательный и немного сонный.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрит куда-то вдаль, и Тора прослеживает направление его взгляда.

Возле мусорного контейнера деловито расхаживает большая чёрная ворона.

 

– Мне кажется, это будет по-настоящему захватывающе, – продолжает говорить Кенма, а ворона, повертев головой, взлетает над контейнером, цепляя его крышку лапами.

 

Второгодки начинают оживлённо фантазировать, каким же третьегодкой будет Хината, а ушлая ворона всё-таки расправляется с крышкой.

Тора же опускает голову и хмурится.

Почему-то это напрягает. И вызывает острое желание спорить. Прям, как на первом курсе, когда они с Кенмой на дух друг друга не переносили.

Зачем он заговорил про Карасуно, если речь сейчас шла не о них?

 

– Подумай лучше, каким будет третьегодка-Кагеяма, – хлёстко усмехается Тора, кожей чувствуя, как взгляды всех прилипают к нему.

Ворона, захлопав крыльями, сваливает с контейнеров, унося свою добычу, а Тора продолжает с натуженным весельем:

– Или этот их длиннющий очкарик. Вот, где настоящий вызов.

 

Кенма растерянно хмурится, хлопая глазами, и непонимающе глядит на Тору. Вся его мечтательность куда-то разом испаряется, остаётся только усталый, вялый и будто бы обиженный Кенма.

Тора прикусывает себя за щёку изнутри и, невозмутимо пожав плечами, отворачивается, поспешно добавляя:

– Да-а, парни, весело вам будет в следующем году!.. Ну и в этом, конечно, тоже. Точно?

– Ещё бы, – отзывается Фукунага. – Веселье – это наш конёк!

Кенма только медленно кивает, всё не сводя с Торы настороженного взгляда.

  
Очередной порыв весеннего ветерка кажется уже далеко не таким мягким и лёгким.

 

  

****

 

  

Золотая неделя всё ближе, а вместе с ней, ближе и Карасуно.

 

Команда день за днём становится всё сплочённей, пусть без семпаев пока ещё ощутимо сложнее, но Тора знает, нутром чует: они на верном пути. Буквально взяли верный след. Осталось лишь настроить этот разлаженный механизм, поймать ритм друг друга, и мобильный робот заработает в полную силу.

Ещё немного, и Шибаяма победит свою суетливость, в конце концов, Яку-сан не зря им гордился. А пока у Шибаямы есть Тора, Фукунага и Инуока на подхвате, и время, чтобы войти в струю.

Ещё чуть-чуть, и соревнования за количество полученных очков между Львом и Инуокой начнут приносить пользу, а не повод для кучи ошибок.

Ещё самую малость потрудиться, и подача Торы станет по-настоящему убийственной. Такой, чтобы Кенма мог смело на неё положиться в своих хитроумных планах и схемах.

 

Наконец, определяется новый состав, и они торжественно разбирают форму с номерами.

На груди Торы его неизменная четвёрка, никакой интриги, но в животе всё равно растекается горячее и тягучее чувство абсолютного счастья.

О, да. Привет, дорогая. Мы снова вместе.

 

– Два, – с непередаваемыми эмоциями в голосе квакает Кенма, расправив свою футболку и пытливо уставившись на неё.

Что ты такое и нужно ли мне это?

Как до всего этого дошло?

 

Тора легко читает всю эту мешанину вопросов, бегущей строкой, проходящей через его нахмуренный лоб.

Думает даже потрясти его, чтоб перезагрузился, но тут Фукунага заканчивает натягивать капитанскую единицу и объявляет: 

 

– С повышением!

 

Смешно сморщив нос, Кенма тихо усмехается и неловко ковыряет ногтем новую цифру.

Кенме идёт его двойка, пусть даже теперь они и не стоят плечо к плечу в шеренге на построении. «Вечная троица» разбита, и Торе совсем немного одинокого, но ведь ничего не стоит протянуть руку за спиной Инуоки, и хлопнуть Кенму по плечу.

Всё хорошо, пытается передать он через хлопок, и напомнить то же самое себе.

Всё действительно не так уж и плохо.

 

 

– Кенма-сан, а, Кенма-сан, ну? Как? – Лев гордо растягивает пятый номер на своей груди.

Выглядит это, по мнению Торы, просто мозговзрывно, но Кенма вроде как не особо взволнован. Он сосредоточен на своём, и Лев настойчиво продолжает:

– Помнится, ты говорил, пока я не начну соображать, однозначного номера мне не светит. А теперь я в твоём номере!

– Угу, – бубнит Кенма, отбивая мяч от пола, снова и снова.

 

Снова и снова.

 

Он будет делать так, пока Наой-сан не заметит слишком уж пониженную активность от новоявленного второго номера.

Снова и снова.

Тора, дожидающийся своей очереди на отработку силовой подачи, немного  зависает на размеренном движении ладони Кенмы и его мяча.

 

Лев пробует обойти Кенму, чтобы тот точно разглядел его футболку. Но потерпев очередное фиаско, обиженно закусывает губы и тянет проникновенно:

– Необычно видеть пятый номер таким большим, да?

 

Тора даже хрюкает в кулак от такой сиятельной наглости. Всё, ради внимания!

Кенма вздыхает, ловит мяч и всё-таки смотрит на расправившего плечи Льва.

 

– Лев, – устало говорит Кенма, и голос его неуловимо меняется: – Пятый? Всё ещё не ас, да?

  
Лев стремительно покрывается кошмарными пятнами румянца, Кенма – довольно и по-акульи хмыкает в пойманный мяч, а Тора не выдерживает:

 

– Вот ты злыдень! – звучит как-то чересчур восторженно, но Тора ничего не может с собой поделать.

 

Кенма воровато дёргает плечом, и нервно оглядывается.

Не рад, что его подслушали? Что его маленькие тёмные делишки вырвались на свободу?

Да как будто для кого-то это новость!

 

– Кенма! – гаркает Наой-сан, и Кенма напрасно втягивает голову в плечи: его обнаружили. – Вернись к отработке!

– Ну вот, – бубнит Кенма, и, похоже, это должно было пристыдить Тору.

 

Тора хохочет и пытается ущипнуть проходящего мимо Кенму за бок, но только пропускает обидно-быстрый тычок в ответ.

 

– Засранец, – усмехается Тора, потирая бок.

– Круто, Такетора-сан, – говорит Лев, неожиданно довольно серьёзно, без своего привычного дразнящего веселья. – Совсем ты Кенму-сана не боишься.

 

У Торы аж лицо вытягивается от такого заявления, а потом он закидывает голову назад и начинает ржать.

Ну, Лев! Когда к тебе вообще произойдёт привыкание?

 

– А чего бы мне его бояться? – всё-таки выдавливает из себя Тора, с трудом глотая воздух. Лев возмущённо раздувает ноздри, как обиженный младшеклассник, даром, что выше всех в команде.

Двухметровое дарование.

– Ну, тебе-то легко говорить, Такетора-сан!

– Погоди-погоди, – не может насмеяться Тора: – это всё из-за причёски, да? Или потому что он всегда подходит очень тихо?

 

Лев всё мнётся, заложив свои длиннющие руки за спину, как крылья. Смотрит в сторону, и Тора понимает: он беспокоится, как бы Кенма его не услышал. Лев на удивление серьёзен.

 

– Сложно сказать. Просто иногда Кенма-сан бывает пугающим. Так посмотрит, брр! – и он передёргивает плечами, сморщившись, как будто ему за шкирку сунули горсть льда.

 

Почесав в затылке, Тора оглядывается на Кенму, но Лев тут же дёргает его обратно, испуганно таращась.

– Не смотри! Заметит!

– И чего? – это похоже на какой-то затянувшийся прикол. Несуразный и глупый, прям как весь Лев. Тора всё ещё улыбается, но уже без особого энтузиазма: – С каких это пор ты у нас кого-то боишься? Ну, кроме дополнительных занятий на приём и скамейки?

 

– Я ещё приведений боюсь, – доверительно делится Лев, переходя на громкий шёпот. – И злых духов, которые в бане водятся.

– Злых духов в бане ты тоже заманиваешь и дразнишь, как Кенму? Специально же выводишь его из себя, – закатывает глаза Тора и, не дожидаясь ответа, хлопает Льва по спине, возвращая в мир тренировки из мира болтовни. – Пшли, сегодня я твой командир, супер-подачи сами себя не сделают.

 

Лев силится что-то сказать, но тяжело вздыхает и понуро плетётся за Торой. Балабол.

Скажет, блин, тоже. Бояться Кенму.

Ну, Лев!

 

Тора дожидается своей очереди и становится у линии подачи, замирая на долю секунды перед первым движением. Вместе с разгоном перед прыжком, мысли его тоже разгоняются, зачем-то вытягивая из самых глубин сознания воспоминания о Кенме во время матча с Карасуно.

Его застывшее лицо, пылающий взгляд и приподнятые уголки губ во время таймаутов. И чувство тяжёлое давящее угрозы, исходящее от всей его скромной фигуры.

 

По мячу Тора бьёт хорошо, но слишком уж сильно и бездумно. Никуда такое не годится.

 

Ну, блин, Лев!


	3. Chapter 3

Дождь, вопреки всем прогнозам о малооблачной неделе, стоит стеной.

Он застаёт их на пути к станции, как назло в жилом квартале, и загоняет под довольно сомнительное убежище: балконные козырьки слишком короткие, чтобы вместить трёх здоровых парней. Особенно, когда вокруг такой ливень.

И сколько бы Тора не щурился, хмуро всматриваясь в низкое серое небо, просветов в ближайшем будущем можно не ждать.

               

Тора поводит коленями, морщась от противно липнувшей ткани брюк, скользит взглядом по ногам Кенмы. Цокает языком и смотрит выше.

Какой же Кенма мокрый! Вода стекает по лицу с волос, собирается каплями на носу, пока он не морщится, раздувая ноздри и смахивая влагу. Он высоко поднимает плечи, передёргивая ими, недовольно пялится на дождь и поджимает бледные, синеватые губы. Он замёрз и похож на нахохлившегося воробья. И не то, чтобы Тора получал какое-то удовольствие от лицезрения несчастного лица Кенмы с дурацкой каплей на носу, но он всё равно смотрит. Сначала на небо, в надежде разглядеть конец этой серости, потом на мокрые ноги Кенмы, а потом снова на его лицо. Как же…

Тора прищуривается, медленно потирая пальцы друг о друга.

Как же хочется схватить его за нос!

 

– Дождь обнажает весну, – певуче произносит Фукунага, и взгляд Торы сбивается со своего зацикленного пути, перебегая к нему.

 

Фукунага стоит рядом с Кенмой, такой же мокрый, так же прижимаясь к стене, но вид у него мечтательный. Тора, удивлённо приподняв бровь, пытается высмотреть ту же точку в пространстве, и на несколько мгновений замирает, загипнотизированный монотонным дождём.

 

– Обнажение? – переспрашивает он. Руку, подрагивающую от желания дёрнуть Кенму, он прячет в карман, как провинившийся сопляк.

Фукунага начинает загадочно улыбаться.

– Дождь сейчас последние лепестки у сакуры сорвёт и унесёт. Будет стоять голая.

– Дождь сейчас нас унесёт, будем жить в стоке, – ворчливо отзывается Тора, вздыхая. Изо рта вырывается влажный пар, под ногами чавкает и бурлит бесконечная лужа.

Кенма молчит, утыкая подбородок в поднятый ворот куртки и пряча синюшные губы.

Они тут в западне, потому что глупый прогноз не предупредил их даже о возможном дожде. Тора думает, что сейчас не отказался бы и от девчачьего зонтика сестры.

 

– Кто ставит на то, что это надолго? – бодро спрашивает Фукунага. Ответом ему служит нестройное мычание Кенмы и Торы.

Если считать с того момента, как Торе за шиворот упала первая робкая капля, то они торчат тут уже около получаса. С каждой секундой теряя последние надежды, что дождь уменьшится.

– У кого в кроссовках образовалась маленькая лужа?

Они снова согласно мычат. Тора ещё и пальцами на ногах шевелит, морщась от холода. Фу.

– Если мы заболеем и умрём, Лев провозгласит себя капитаном и асом, они передерутся с Инуокой, и Некома точно никуда не выйдет, – заключает Фукунага.

– Лев станет асом в этом году только через мой… – Тора затыкается и хмурится, наткнувшись на парадокс. А потом яростно трясёт головой, так что капли с волос делают Кенму ещё мокрее: – Ну, нет, я не собираюсь умирать!

– Надо идти по домам, – подаёт голос Кенма. Поднятый ворот глушит и комкает его слова, и Тора без задней мысли тянется к нему ближе. – Нет смысла ждать, всё равно уже промокли.

И тяжело вздыхает, опуская плечи.

Плечи Торы опускаются сами собой.

– Голосую за, – всё так же бодро говорит Фукунага. Мокрая чёлка непривычно зачёсана пальцами наверх, зато брови забавно опущены. – Если пробежимся, мы с Кенмой будем на станции минут через пятнадцать, а в поезде тепло. И так и так ехать нам мокрыми, главное, дома отогреться в ванне и выпить противомокрудное!

– Я не предлагал _пробежаться_ , – мрачно тянет Кенма, переступая с ноги на ногу. Торе чудится чавкающий влажный звук, хотя сейчас вокруг столько воды, что сложно разобрать, дождь это, слив или персональная лужа в кроссовках Кенмы.

 

Побегут они или пойдут, по таким лужам их и без того мокрые кроссовки можно будет выжимать. Тора смутно помнит, сколько остановок приходилось проезжать каждый день Кенме, но, кажется, ехать ему не меньше получаса. Фукунага может быть и выглядел бодрым и весёлым, но и ему до дома не близко.

Мысль формируется сама собой.

 

– Голосую против, – Тора даже вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса, сиплого и звенящего.

 

Фукунага и Кенма одновременно поднимают на него глаза, в которых легко читается удивление и что-то вроде: «А кому-то просто дня не прожить, не поспорив, да?».

 

– Я живу ближе всех. Завалимся ко мне, высушимся, может и дождь кончится.

 

Взгляд Фукунаги из удивлённого становится очень удивлённым, а через секунду он весь расцветает. Улыбается так, что Тора гордо хмыкает в ответ. Отличная идея. И чего он тормозил? Надо было сразу тащить их за собой! А всё потому, что Кенма рядом был такой мокрый, с этой своей каплей, что оторвать от него взгляд просто…

Но тут Тора осекается: в отличие от просиявшего Фукунаги, Кенма как будто только сильнее мрачнеет.

Гордая ухмылка Торы моментально меркнет. Ну что не так-то?

 

– Мне нравится! А родители не будут против? – говорит Фукунага, подпихивая Кенму локтем в бок. По лицу Торы, наверное, просёк, что Кенма снова вредничает.

– Никто не будет против, – горячо отвечает Тора. – Что я, друзей позвать не могу? А вот и могу. Тем более, в такой дождь! Сейчас дома и нет никого. Акане на экскурсии, мама встретит её вечером. Через десять минут уже будем греть ноги в тёплых сухих носках!

– Я согласен на всё, только продолжай говорить, – комично-заворожено тянет Фукунага.

 

Всё ещё хмурый Кенма вздыхает облачком пара. Морщится, смаргивая воду с ресниц и шевеля носом, чтобы дурацкая капля сорвалась с него. Тора недовольно поджимает губы, прослеживая её короткий полёт.

Это была его добыча.

Они молчат так долго, что Тору начинает убаюкивать мерный шум дождя, а на носу Кенмы набухает новая капля. Наконец, Фукунага каркающее кашляет, и Кенма сдаётся.

– Только чур без пробежки.

 

 

Пробежаться всё равно приходится, потому что идти спокойным ходом под таким ливнем слишком тупо. И мелодраматично. Будь дождь хотя бы тёплым, а Тора шёл, держась за чью-нибудь руку, ещё куда не шло.

А вот бежать под дождём весело.

Фукунага моментально подхватывает его темп, но Кенма упрямится до последнего. Пока проезжающая мимо машина не окатывает его волной, делая ещё мокрее.

«И злее», – давясь от хохота и не сбавляя темпа, взбудоражено думает Тора, оглядываясь на него через плечо и показывая язык.

В конце концов, Кенме настолько всё надоедает, что он довольно быстро догоняет Тору с Фукунагой и даже выходит вперёд, шлёпая по лужам и поднимая брызги не хуже машин.

«Бегать он не любит!» – ржёт Тора в голос, возмущённо показывая Фукунаге на спину Кенмы. Фукунаге согласно ржёт в ответ, тоже обходя Тору, и так, вместо обещанных десяти минут, до дома они добираются только через треть часа.

 

– Нет, ну, я что ли виноват, что вы понеслись вперёд, как олени, хотя дороги не знаете? – вполне разумно говорит Тора, ковыряясь ключом в замке и дёргаясь от чувствительных щипков то за один бок, то за второй. – Блин, достали!

– Мог бы и окликнуть нас, когда мы поворот пропустили, –  говорит Кенма со смертельной обидой в голосе за то, что по вине Торы пришлось пробежать лишнего, а потом ещё и возвращаться. Под дождём, конечно.

Тора дёргается, уходя от его щипка, но только подставляет второй бок под немилосердную руку Фукунаги.

– Как олень оленей окликнуть, – кивает Фукунага. – А не нестись следом.

– Да отвалитеее-а-а-а!

 

Ключ наконец-то проворачивается, замок щёлкает, и Тора вваливается внутрь, на ходу разворачиваясь, но поскальзывается. Грохнувшись на зад и глядя на застывших на пороге друзей – хотя какие эти олени друзья? У него синяки наверняка с кулак размером теперь! – делает размашистый жест руками.

 

– Добро пожаловать! Заваливайте уже.

 

 

Они вымокли настолько, что пол в прихожей и коридоре приходится несколько раз протирать.

«Мы как слизни», – говорит Кенма, печально вздыхая: мокрую майку очень неудобно снимать, а Фукунага отказался ему помогать.

Тора какое-то время рассматривает мышцы его пресса, тёмную дорожку волос, идущую от пупка и скрывающуюся под брюками, а потом прогоняет двух этих слизней в ванну. Слишком велик риск залить соседей или не сдержаться и ткнуть Кенму в голое пузо.

Руки так и чешутся, и хорошо, что можно занять их тряпкой.

 

Он предупреждает маму о гостях, и она пишет: «Давно же ты никого не звал, я уже запереживала».

И, правда, давно.

Несколько раз в прошлом году к нему заходил одноклассник: из-за тренировок Торы они никак не успевали закончить общий проект. И только. Всё-таки клуб съедал немало времени, и ближайшими его людьми стали вот эти вот слизни. Товарищи по команде.

Вот в младшей школе он часто приводил к себе друзей. Но потом как-то забросил это дело: Акане подросла и лезла в их мужскую компанию, лучший друг перешёл в другую среднюю, да и в мяч дома не поиграешь.

А ведь это весело!

Заварить чай, высыпать в миску ассорти из всего найденного в доме печенья, бросить в Фукунагу апельсин, чтоб тот поймал его в прыжке, как крутой шортстоп. И таскать за собой Фукунагу, показывая всё своё богатство: записи с игр и ток-шоу, фотографии с первого курса, плакаты суперзвёзд, собрание манги – тоже весело.

 

«Надо почаще тащить их к себе!» – взбудоражено думает Тора, в срочном порядке решая, что показать прямо сейчас и какой фильм посмотреть в первую очередь.

«Только ведь это наш последний год в старшей школе».

 

Тора замирает с афишей рок-концерта в руках («Сорвал её у стадиона, ты посмотри!») и оглядывается на скукожившегося за компьютером Кенму.

Кенме досталась его старая толстовка с полуразвалившейся картинкой кислотного цвета тигра. Тора так любит эту толстовку, что, несмотря на потёртости и растянутый рукав, не хочет выбрасывать. Даже Акане не даёт носить, вот ещё, она и так повадилась брать его футболки. Для возмутительно некрутых домашних дел, ладно бы ещё фоткалась в инстаграм!

На Кенме толстовка сидит совсем иначе. И какое-то тупое и ничем не обоснованное чувство гордости накатывает на Тору тёплой волной.

Он никому не скажет, что чувствует себя немножко супергероем.

 

Всё бы ничего, но мысль про последний год сбивает с толку, беспокоит.

Пугает.

Блин, что за дела! Ведь всё же нормально. Команда сыгрывается, до выпуска целая вечность, совсем скоро они вновь увидят Карасуно на Золотой неделе, а сейчас – друзья у него в гостях, только руку протяни и убедись, что они тут.

«Вот протяни и потрогай его, чего зря париться?» – звучит в голове вполне логичная мысль, подталкивая Тору к Кенме.

 

– Лев говорит, что ты так смотришь на Кенму, будто хочешь его сожрать, – задумчиво потирая подбородок, тянет Фукунага. Тора аж отшатывается, врезаясь в стену и больно ударяясь локтем об полку, но возмутиться не успевает: – С другой стороны: Кенма смотрит ещё страшнее. Так кого мне бросаться спасать в первую очередь?

– Льва, – бубнит Тора, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы.

Фукунага обезоруживающе улыбается, освещая своей улыбкой даже мрачную дождливую серость за окном.

Майка с надписью: «ГОРИТЕ ВСЕ В АДУ» ему очень даже идёт, словно для него и покупалась.

 

Кенма поворачивается к ним, смерив пронзительным взглядом. Слышал или нет?

– Я нам фильм присмотрел на твоём канале, – говорит он хрипловато. Скребёт свободной от мышки рукой ярко-розовую пятку, торчащую из-под задницы, и неуверенно добавляет: – Убьём пару часов?

Тора с Фукунагой синхронно кивают.

 

 

Но даже за пару часов (родители с Акане возвращаются, и они выходят поздороваться, прямо как на линейке перед школой) кроссовки и одежда не успевают просохнуть. Дождь всё не кончается, хоть уже и не льёт с прежней силой. И тогда Тора решается:

 

– Оставайтесь. У меня есть футон и-и-и, – Тора весь бурлит от восторга, пока достаёт из-за спины небольшой мешок, болтающийся на шнуре. – Та-да! Спальник! Он походный, и в нём классно. Если отодвинем стол, а стул выкатим к Акане, то точно все поместимся.

– Чур, я сплю в спальнике, – моментально заявляет свои права Фукунага, протягивая руки к мешку. Тора со знанием дела кивает.

Капитан выбирает лучшее место! Знает толк!

 

Кенма молчит, рассеянно поглаживая шершавый рисунок на своём животе. Тёплое и приятное чувство течёт по горлу Торы, и губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Очень хочется оставить Кенму ночевать рядом с собой. И в этой толстовке.

Только Кенма всё мнётся. Тора тянет руку, чтобы

(схватить его за нос)

потрясти за плечо, но тут он наконец-то что-то для себя решает и открывает рот.

– Да, Кенма, это – обязательно, – весело перебивает его Фукунага. Кенма закатывает глаза, и Тора с облегчением выдыхает.

Кенма остаётся. Они оба остаются у него.

Спасибо, коварный дождина!

  

****

 

 – Совместная ночёвка, – тянет Тора в потолок. Снизу доносится приглушенное «М-м-м», полное вопроса и нежелания говорить.

Повернувшись на бок и подперев щёку ладонью, Тора смотрит на блестящие в темноте глаза Кенмы.

Фукунага, как большой червь, шевелится в своём капитанском спальнике рядом с ним.

 

– Прикольно же, да?

– Ты имеешь в виду без храпящего Кай-сана и говорящего во сне Инуоки? – уточняет Фукунага. Кенма фыркает.

– Ну, да, наверное. В смысле, – Тора сбивается с мысли.

И, правда, чего он, как будто они впервые ночуют вместе. Хотя без трёпа спящего Инуоки действительно прикольно.

Хотя, похоже, за отсутствием Инуоки звание ночного болтуна переходит к нему.

 – Я вот о чём подумал: есть же столько крутых штук, которые делают старшеклассники. Совместная ночёвка, вечеринки… Я хочу сказать…

 

Тора порывисто усаживается на кровати, случайно спихивая подушку прямо Кенме на физиономию.

 

– Хочу сказать вот что! Давайте запишем все крутые вещи, которые хотелось бы сделать, пока мы не выпустились. Будем помогать друг другу или делать их вместе, а, как вам?

– Типа «чек лист» выпускника? – Фукунага воодушевлённой гусеницей усаживается прямо вместе со спальником. Тора порывисто кивает, получая собственной подушкой по лбу.

– Я и без списка всё помню: сдать экзамены и попасть на национальные, – говорит Кенма, вызывающе сверкая глазами.

 

И прежде, чем Тора успевает даже подумать об этом, его руки, чесавшиеся весь день оттаскать Кенму за нос, ткнуть в голый живот или пятку, с глухим «бух!» опускают на него подушку.

Тора, чувствуя, как по лицу расползается торжествующий оскал, весь подбирается, ожидая ответную атаку.

 

– Соберись! Наверняка вспомнишь что-нибудь ещё. Например: битва подушками.

– «Сделано»! – выпутав руки из спальника, Фукунага ставит «галочку» в невидимом списке.

 

Тора ему радостно подмигивает, пропускает атаку Кенмы и тут же сам идёт в нападение. В пылу боя Тора получает сразу две обидные оплеухи (чёртова подушка Кенмы твёрже, нечестно!), а сам врезает Кенме по макушке. Они одновременно замахиваются. Тора ловит его злющий, полный пляшущих чертей взгляд, и ухмыляется всё шире и наглее.

Но Кенма вдруг моргает и, словно потратив все запасы энергии, опускает подушку, прижимая её к животу. Падает на футон и горестно вздыхает.

 

– Например: не просто встретиться с Шоё на национальных, а победить его? – бормочет он, глядя в бездну под кроватью Торы.

Возможно, бездна глядит на него в ответ, Тора давно не устраивал генеральную уборку.

 

«Разве мы уже не договорились об этом? Тогда, в туалете, забыл что ли?» – почему-то обиженно думает Тора, и прикусывает за это губу.

 

Кенме всё-таки очень хотелось победить. Одних встреч и игр уже мало, ему нужны только победы. И это же… классно. Потрясающе.

Ведь тогда они на одной волне.

Ведь Тора собирался побеждать вместе с ним. Не только Хинату, вообще всех! Неужели Кенма это ещё не понял?

Кенма морщится и ловит застывший взгляд Торы, приподнимая брови. Живот сводит, и по спине пробегают мурашки, будто на него посмотрела сама бездна. И неожиданно застыдившись, Тора отворачивается к охваченному бледной подсветкой включённого телефона Фукунаге.

Фукунага с улыбкой кивает, стуча пальцами по экрану, и Тора догадывается: он уже записывает. Их цели.

 

– Ага, подойдёт, – тянет Тора, тоже прижимая подушку к животу.

«Побьём мы твоего Хинату», – чудом не ляпает он:

– Разделаемся с Карасуно, возьмём реванш. Видишь, всё ты можешь, если постараешься.

 

Звучит совсем не так ехидно, как задумывал Тора, но Кенма бубнит неразборчивое: «Ой, замолчи», и зарывается лицом в подушку, недовольно сопя. Так что Тора решает, что вышло неплохо.

 

– Можем все вместе загадать желания падающим звёздам? –  с улыбкой предлагает Фукунага, и Тора воодушевлённо кивает, радостно сжимая кулаки. Ну, вот же! Вот же оно! Отличное у них начало списка! – Ну а ты?

– Заполучить сердце красотки! – гордо выпаливает Тора, задирая нос.

– О, нет, – закатывает глаза Фукунага.

– Но!..

– Я забираю свою цель из этого списка, – мрачно цедит Кенма из подушки. Тора хватается за голову.

– Но! Влюбиться в старшей школе – это же важно! Ладно, давайте хотя бы просто влюбимся! Заполучить сердце можно и позже… А как вы смотрите на пирсинг?

– Мне хватило эксперимента с бритвой и бровями в младшей школе. Попробуем летом выбраться на море? – предлагает Фукунага, не отрываясь от записи.

Кенма протяжно стонет.

– Класс! Сыграем в волейбол на песке?

– Всё. Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать.

– Но я так мечтал об этом!

– Ты только что это придумал.

 

Телефон у изголовья, почти забившийся под матрас из-за возни Торы, вибрирует сообщением.

«Отстань от Кенмы-сана или давайте потише!» – читает он вслух сообщение Акане.

На какое-то мгновение комната погружается в пристыженное молчание, но потом Тора не выдерживает и сдавленно хрюкает в кулак. Гусеница Фукунаги заходится в беззвучном смехе, а Кенма несколько раз фыркает, будто чихает.

Смех никак не останавливается, и Торе очень хочется спустить руку вниз и потрепать Кенму по макушке. Впервые за этот день он задумывается, а не слишком ли часто его тянет трогать Кенму?

Тора удивлённо моргает. Рассматривает свою руку, решая, что в желании оттаскать такого вредного человека за нос нет ничего странного, и поднимает взгляд на Фукунагу.

 

– А давайте на выезде в лагерь пойдём ночью гулять? Разрешишь, капитан?

– Что за страсть не спать ночью?

– Кто бы говорил, мистер-пройду-ещё-один-уровень!

– Я слышал среди третьегодок Фукуродани и остальных есть традиции игр-вызовов в конце лета…

– Записывай!

 

 

Они обсуждают свой «чек лист» добрую половину ночи. Выдумывая крутые цели, периодически хватаясь за подушки и вытаскивая затихающего Кенму из телефона.

И проснувшись раньше всех утром, Тора находит в телефоне отправленный Фукунагой список, а свою руку – спущенной с кровати. Поморгав и вспомнив прошедший вечер, Тора тянется к носу Кенмы, но достаёт только до светлых кончиков его волос. Проведя по ним пальцем, он с чувством выполненного долга падает обратно в подушку, отворачиваясь и снова засыпая.

 

Не нос, но уже неплохо.


	4. Chapter 4

Если верить легенде, то раньше комплекс для внеурочных занятий старшей школы Карасуно был частной гостиницей. Когда-то давно.

Но из-за некого стихийного бедствия (история здесь предлагает сразу несколько вариантов, от жуткого лесного пожара, доползшего до населённой части, до крупного цунами), единственный хозяин дома и несколько его постояльцев трагично погибли. Разумеется, в муках.

Городской совет пытался сделать на этом месте общежитие, но жильцы здесь не задерживались: жаловались на странные звуки, явления, начинали болеть, съезжали, а некоторые даже пропадали без вести! – и вскоре здание обросло такими жуткими слухами, что реабилитировать его не было уже никаких шансов.

 

– И поэтому его отдали во владение школы? – с сомнением уточняет Кенма.

Рю зубасто ухмыляется и кивает.

– Во владение _старшей_ школы.

– Это в корне меняет дело, – соглашается Фукунага, и Рю поднимает руки, как бы говоря «все мои карты вскрыты, а рукава – подвёрнуты!».

– Легенду о нехорошем доме тут многие знают, я её слышал даже до поступления в Карасуно. А этим, – Рю, не глядя, кладёт ладонь на макушку подбоченившегося Хинаты: – мы старались не говорить, чтобы не пугать. Дайчи-сан так-то пострашнее призраков, а первогодки и без наших легенд тут всего боялись.

 

– В следующем году мы передадим вашу легенду нашим первогодкам, Танака-семпай, – дрожащим от волнения голосом обещает Хината, и Рю порывисто забирает его в свои медвежьи объятья.

Тора прищуривается. Ну да, Хината и раньше был любимым кохаем Рю, а теперь, со сменой позиции, тот в нём души не чает.

Лев, которого на ночное собрание третьегодок (и очень крутых пацанов), взяли только с торжественным обещанием, что он будет нем, как замороженная рыба, ёрзает и проникновенно косится на Тору.

Щедро влепив ему ладонью между лопаток, Тора хмыкает и задумывается о традициях.

В какой-то степени, поездка на Золотую неделю в Мияги тоже становится  традицией Некомы. И в следующем году уже Лев с остальными будут её продолжать.

Заклятая дружба префектур!

 

На этот раз они останавливаются «под крылышком» Карасуно, в доме, что значится зданием для внеурочных занятий, а выглядит, как пристанище всех окрестных приведений. М _е_ ста тут впритык и даже немного меньше, а ещё приходится помогать с готовкой и мыться за пять минут, но никто (почти) не жалуется. Для клуба это неплохая возможность сэкономить, а для них всех – снова встретиться с Карасуно лицом к лицу. Присмотреться к их игре, попробовать себя с местными командами, ну и просто засесть в общей комнате тесным кружком, рассказывая страшилки.

Даже Кенма доволен.

Тора легко читает это с его физиономии: порозовевшей от проведённого на солнце времени, утомлённой от кросса до местного храма на холме, но счастливой и умиротворённой.

Он не особо-то горел желанием идти на собрание крутых пацанов. Он даже успел переодеться и разложить футон, любовно устроив у изголовья приставку с запасным аккумулятором. Но всё-таки пришёл, поддавшись уговорам Торы («Как ты можешь, где твоя мужская гордость?!»), Льва («Ну, Кенма-са-а-ан!») и подсевшего к ним на ужине Хинаты («Ты же пойдёшь, Кенма, да?»).

И вот же, несмотря на жутко кислую мину, что он состроил, теперь Кенма совсем не выглядит несчастным. Сидит рядом и с улыбкой разглядывает Хинату.

«Повезло, что ты пришёл», – думает Тора, тоже глядя на Хинату в объятьях Рю.

Всё-таки Кенму всегда необъяснимым образом тянет к Хинате. Прямо как самого Тору к Кенме.

Оставил бы Кенма свой райский уголок в походных условиях ради страшилок в компании Торы и Фукунаги? Хинате же удалось уговорить его всего одним вопросом да парочкой сообщений перед самым отбоем.

Даже немного обидно… что всё всегда упирается в Хинату.

 

Тора раздражённо трясёт головой и трёт лоб.

Тупые мысли какие-то.

Главное-то, что Кенма с ними и ему, несмотря ни на что, весело.

Сидит вот, прижав колени к груди, сонно покачивается, то и дело, прикладываясь к боку Фукунаги. На голове чёрте что: не хотел мочить волосы и кое-как собрал их в кособокий хвостик. Только резинка почти съехала, волосы растрепались да всё равно потемнели от воды. Он то и дело вяло теребит их полотенцем, но быстро устаёт и бросает это дело. Снова обнимает колени и начинает покачиваться.

Руки у Торы прямо-таки сводит от невыносимого желания схватить его и как следует вытереть. Или хотя бы стянуть резинку и распустить дурацкий хвостик. Но между ними разложил свои длиннющие ноги Лев…

Кенма морщится, как будто собирается чихнуть, но вдруг резко переводит взгляд на Тору. Ой.

Вас обнаружили.

«Чего пялишься?» – примерно так звучит приподнятая бровь в его исполнении, и Тора мотает головой, отворачиваясь. Вот же блин. Всегда ловит его на месте преступления!

Пытаясь заглушить бухающее сердце, Тора кашляет в кулак, но только привлекает к себе внимание, и поспешно спрашивает:

 

– Так что не так с этим домом?

– Дом старый, – задумчиво тянет Фукунага. – Мелкие ёкаи любят такие места. Где запустение и забытые вещи. Ёкаи вселяются в них, делают вещи одержимыми. Так что каждый скрип может оказаться демоническим голосом.

 

Лев бледнеет, Хината задушено икает – да и Торе становится не по себе, потому что, словно подтверждая слова Фукунаги, рядом с ними раздаётся скрип половицы. Кажется, это Кенма нашёл неудачное время поёрзать.

В коридоре протяжно воет сквозняк, на верхнем этаже форточка хлопает о раму окна.

Только что казалось, что вокруг царит абсолютная тишина, но теперь дом точно ожил. Шорохи, шелест, вздохи и шёпот обступают со всех сторон.

 

Ноя с Рю переглядываются над макушкой сжавшегося Хинаты, и их лица расплываются в одинаковых одобряющих ухмылках.

– Капитанский талант запугивать, – со знанием дела оценивает Ноя.

И хоть хвалят не его, Тора всё равно расцветает от распирающей его гордости за Фукунагу.

– У Энношиты-сана такой же дар, – кивает Рю. – Жалко, что он сегодня дежурит.

– Но мы и без Чикары справимся. Дом этот просто пропитан призраками. Тут простая схема: ёкаи наводят ужас, человек боится – и ёкаев становится больше. Говорят, в конце коридора на втором этаже с западной стороны есть особая половица, которая кричит человеческим голосом! Это один жилец провалился и помер от страха. И кто услышит его визг, тоже помрёт. От ужаса.

– А в определённый час после заката в ванной комнате можно схватить полотенце, которое, оказавшись на шее, примется тебя душить.

– Если будешь рассматривать обои в комнатах и увидишь в узорах лица – твоё собственное лицо окажется на этих обоях!

 

– Шоё, – Кенма прерывает этот пинг-понг страшилок, озабоченно поглядывая на притихшего Хинату. – Ты в порядке?

– В порядке! – Ноя приобнимает бледного Хинату, потряхивая его и выводя из транса. – Наш Шоё – крепкий орешек.

 

– Но страшнее всего оказаться ночью на задней части двора, за домом, – вещает Рю, обводя всех присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом.

Тора упрямо не моргает, и какое-то время они с Рю до рези в глазах борются в гляделки.

Рю настолько же хорош, насколько хорош и Тора, поэтому глаза они, заливаясь слезами, закрывают одновременно.

А Ноя чутко подхватывает его слова:

– Позади дома старый колодец. Его засыпали ещё, когда здесь было общежитие. Но это не преграда для нечисти. Вчера мы с Рю решили приподнять подгнившую крышку, а там…

– … дыра! И холодом веет, мы долго не могли согреться, хоть на улице и жарко.

 

Лев странно мычит, и Тора тянется незаметно тронуть его за плечо, чтобы напугать сильнее. Но в последний момент передумывает и просто ободряюще хлопает его по бедру, отвлекая.

 

– Все следы пропавших без вести жильцов обрываются как раз у старого колодца. Всё, что живёт в этом доме, меркнет рядом с ним. Подчиняется ему!

– Э-это С-Садако? – стуча зубами, спрашивает Хината.

 

Тора невольно переводит взгляд на Кенму, но оказывается, что Кенма уже и сам на него хмуро и прямо-таки укоризненно пялится.

До самой смерти ему это сравнение припоминать будет!

Фукунага хихикает в ладонь, то ли то же вспомнив, то ли подумав о чём-то своём.

 

– Это не Садако, Шоё, – ласково говорит Ноя, и Хината облегчённо выдыхает. – Это какой-то другой злобный дух.

– Именно с ним и связано испытание на храбрость для настоящих мужиков: не просто выйти глубокой ночью из дома, но ещё и пройти мимо колодца в кромешной темноте. И сорвать лист с растущей возле него сливы. Те, кому хватит духа – обладатели самых крепких яиц, и им уже не страшны никакие мелкие демоны.

 

Тора весь подбирается, чуть ли не облизываясь от прозвучавшего вызова. Всего-то? Всего лишь обежать старый дом и сорвать листик с дерева? Ха! Да он!..

 

– Прикоснуться к страху, – задумчиво тянет Фукунага, сбивая Тору с его боевых мыслей. – Заставить себя дотронуться до чего-то жуткого, чтобы легче перенести всё остальное.

– Типа как выдержать давление крутого аса соперника? – уточняет Тора. Фукунага, подумав, кивает. А потом прищёлкивает пальцами, добавляя:

– Как прививка кошмарами, чтобы выработать иммунитет.

 

Дотронуться до страха.

Прикольно звучит, как и всё, что выдаёт Фукунага. Тора воодушевлённо сжимает кулаки.

Вот это приключение! На хорошо освещённой и изученной территории Фукуродани или Шинзена с таким запалом не побегаешь.

 

Рю расцветает в широченной улыбке:

– О, да, я в тебе не сомневался! Ты побежишь!

– Конечно, побегу! – решительно кивает Тора.

– И я побегу!

 

Лев рядом каменеет, Хината снова издаёт какой-то задушенный звук, вжимая голову в плечи.

– Не, второгодки пусть остаются, – властно говорит Ноя, а потом ловит растерянные взгляды Льва и Хинаты и зубасто скалится, сложив руки на груди: – Вы пробежите своё испытание в следующем году, с именами своих отважных семпаев на губах.

 

Второгодки тихонько вздыхают, а Тора чувствует, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Слишком круто и трогательно.

 

Момент портит Кенма. Он потягивается, подняв плечи и крепко зажмурившись, так заразительно сладко, что Тора не может сдержать зевка, а потом выдает:

– И я остаюсь.

– Но как же наша мужская честь? – ахает Тора, и уже тише добавляет: – И наш список. Погулять ночью, помнишь?

– А сейчас что, не считается? – хмурится Кенма.

– Конечно, не считается!

– Я уже в пижаме, – пожимает он плечами, и Тора побеждённо роняет голову. Бесполезно. Легче в колодец с демонами влезть, чем уговорить Кенму.

Если Кенме что-то не нравится, его никакими силами не сдвинуть с места. И даже Хината тут не помощник.

 

– А я побегу, – решает Фукунага, и отвечает на недоумевающий взгляд Кенмы: – Мне любопытно.

– Да здравствует капитан! – ликует Тора, перелезая через Льва и хватая Фукунагу в охапку. Подумав, загребает в объятия ещё и Льва, в конце концов, с обещанием «быть тихоней» он справился на отлично.

К Кенме он тоже протягивает руку, но не для объятий, а чтобы щёлкнуть его по самому кончику носа.

На тебе!

 

Кенма молча поднимается, такой хмурый, что хочется вернуть его на место и всё-таки увлечь в общие объятия. Его это, конечно же, будет жутко раздражать, но Тора готов перетерпеть убийственно острый локоть под дых.

Не отпуская Фукунагу, Тора ловит Кенму за ладонь, притормаживая.

«Не уходи, пожалуйста», – нет, звучит, как полный отстой.

 

– Если мы умрём там, у колодца, ты станешь капитаном, а он, – Тора наклоняет голову, потираясь щекой о макушку Льва: – будет твоим асом. Уверен, что не хочешь рискнуть с нами?

– Такетора-сан! – не то возмущённо, не то польщённо восклицает Лев, а Кенма задумчиво скользит взглядом по руке Торы.

Он так долго думает, что Тора на секунду решает, будто ему всё-таки удалось уговорить Кенму.

– Кошмар, – вяло комментирует Кенма, коротко улыбнувшись. Ответная улыбка Торы сама по себе расползается в широченный оскал. – Не умирайте.

 

И, ущипнув Тору за руку, ускользает из его хватки, топая к лестнице наверх.

– Я принесу тебе лист сливы в качестве амулета! Чтоб тебе было стыдно, – заявляет ему в след Тора. Если Кенма и отвечает, то слишком тихо, чтобы его расслышать.

 

– Можно мы подождём вас тут? – подаёт голос Хината, и Лев горящим взглядом таращится на Тору в упор.

– Только не шуметь. Если Чикара или ещё кто-нибудь узнает, что мы были на улице, демоны будут меньшей нашей проблемой, – великодушно разрешает Ноя, поднимаясь на ноги и упирая руки в бока, словно великий полководец: – Ну что, как насчёт дьявольской пробежки?

– Самое время, – объявляет Фукунага, и они вчетвером крадутся к выходу, чувствуя на своих спинах напряжённые взгляды Хинаты и Льва.

 

Торе не вовремя кажется, что за ним наблюдает ещё кто-то – весь дом – но он не даёт этой предательской мысли развиться. Он позволяет себе только короткий взгляд на утопающие в темноте верхние ступени, где уже исчез Кенма. Нормально он добрался?

Форточка сверху снова хлопает.

 

– Помните, бежим в темноте, у колодца срываем лист со сливы и возвращаемся, – говорит Рю и тихонько открывает дверь. С улицы веет влажной прохладой, и Тору моментально пробирает до дрожи. От холода и от вида кромешной темноты, в которую он зачем-то так стремится попасть.

Блин. Почему Кенма не уговорил их идти в спальню?

Тупые мысли.

 

– Кто последний – тот закуска для ёкая, – бодро заявляет Ноя, и бесстрашно шагает в черноту ночи, в пару шагов пропадая из виду.

Фукунага, глубоко вздохнув, идёт следом, и Рю с Торой ничего не остаётся, как догонять их.

 

Сперва Тора чувствует себя заложником жуткого кошмара: он движется почти на ощупь, абсолютно слепой в темноте, и вздрагивает от каждого шороха и вздоха. Он даже не понимает, верно ли идёт и не сбился ли ещё с пути. Заметит он поворот за угол в такой темноте? Что там впереди? Что-то поблёскивает или ему показалось?.. Эх, были бы они хотя бы в Токио!

Страх подкатывает к горлу, окутывая, прямо как ночная прохлада, но постепенно глаза привыкают. Он различает спину Фукунаги, мягко очерченную слабым светом звёзд, слышит и чувствует Рю, когда они наталкиваются друг на друга.

Они дружно поворачивают за угол дома, трусцой пробегая между его шершавой стеной и чернотой, тянущейся к ним цапучими и колючими веточками густого кустарника. Тора старается держаться ближе к стене и не смотреть в черноту сбоку, боясь разглядеть там нечто кошмарное. Хоть это и глупо, но, кажется, стоит только увидеть это нечто, чтобы оно тут же бросилось на него, утаскивая в свои колючки. Смотри только вперёд, не давай понять, что ты напуган до чёртиков и заметил слежку. Хорошо, если чудища тоже знают эти правила.

Когда они заворачивают во второй раз, то ли кошка, то ли лисица тенью бросается ему под ноги. И Тора настолько взвинчен, что отскакивает в сторону, не замечая даже, как сбивается с общего курса и обдирает себе руки об ветки.

 

– Спокойно! – шипит невесть откуда взявшийся Ноя. Глаза его горят так ярко, что Тора всерьёз задумывается, не демон ли это в обличие их товарища? – А то растеряемся. Нам туда.

 

И наконец-то он видит тёмное пятно, над которым, словно когтистая лапа дракона, нависает слива.

Старый колодец.

Темноту вокруг него не разгоняют даже звёзды, слишком она плотная и объёмная. Редкие полосы мутного тумана наплывают из зарослей, словно помехи по телевизору. И, кажется, если продолжать смотреть на колодец, не отрываясь и не моргая, то удастся увидеть всех живущих в нём призраков.

 

Тора думает, что никогда не сможет подойти к нему, по крайней мере, пока солнце снова не превратит задний двор во что-то обыденное и реальное.

Что вообще-то слишком много ужастиков про незадачливую компанию школьников начинается именно так.

Но вспомнив, как задиристо грозился принести Кенме проклятый лист, первым делает шаг.

«Вперёд-вперёд, Некома!» – подбадривает он себя срывающимся шёпотом, со всего разбега врезаясь во тьму и отчаянно дёргая пойманный в кулак лист. Несколько секунд, проведённые у колодца, кажутся вечностью.

Может быть, это только его встревоженное воображение, но воздух здесь стылый, как будто зимний. Пальцы, сжимающие жёсткий лист, точно инеем покрывает. Из удивлённо открытого рта вырывается облачко пара, но Тора уже со всех ног убегает подальше от проклятого места, оборачиваясь только, чтобы заметить всех остальных, благополучно бегущих следом.

 

И вот тут страх, скручивающий его изнутри, сменяется ликованием и кружащим голову восторгом. Если бы не ночь, он бы точно завопил во всю глотку.

Ох, как же хочется закричать! Так распирает, что молчать просто невозможно: крепко стиснув зубы, Тора победоносно мычит, откидывая голову назад и подставляя лицо россыпи звёзд на небе.

Надо же, так напрягался, что и не заметил, как сейчас красиво.

Как же здорово бежать ночью! Не чувствовать своих ног, дышать полной грудью, толкаться плечами с дрожащими от такого же восторга товарищами.

«Как я хочу, чтобы Кенма тоже это чувствовал!»

 

В объятья дожидавшихся их Хинаты и Льва они вваливаются покрасневшие, запыхавшиеся и невероятно счастливые.

Свой сливовый лист с ободранным впопыхах краем Тора, как и грозился, относит Кенме. Кладёт под приставку, где его точно найдут, и засыпает, полностью довольный. С мыслью, что если в доме действительно обитают ёкаи, пусть видят трофейный лист и обходят их стороной.

  

 

****

 

  

Тора просыпается от боли в руке и понимает, что на него наступили!

Раньше Куроо-сан говорил: виноват тот, кто раскидывает свои конечности по всей комнате – и Тора в целом был с ним согласен.

Но сейчас-то Куроо-сана нет.

Поэтому Тора выворачивает ладонь из-под пятки, хватает ночного топтуна за щиколотку и дёргает на себя.

Сверху доносится напуганный вздох, а потом топтун падает на футон рядом с Торой. Они возятся, пихаясь, пока Тора не откидывает простынь и не видит перед собой Кенму.

Злющего, как сотня дворовых котов, в чей закоулок ты не вовремя заглянул.

 

– Ты чего творишь? – шипит Кенма, яростно сверкая глазами из темноты капюшона.

Тора озадаченно моргает. Он-то думал, что ловит первогодку путешественника до туалетов. А это Кенма.

Одетый и с кроссовками в руках!

 

– Ты наступил на меня, – говорит Тора и хмурится: – Куда собрался?

– В туалет, – не моргнув и глазом, врёт он в ответ. Тора даёт ему несколько секунд на исправление, а потом ловит за нос, сжимая самый кончик.

– Да, блин, конечно, в верхней одежде он в туалет собрался, первогодкам лапшу на уши вешай!

 

Кенма мрачнеет, а Тора мельком оглядывается. Он всё ещё слишком сонный и, кажется, чего-то не понимает. Ну не проспал же он?

Нет, вокруг темнота и мирное похрапывание его команды. Со стороны футона Инуоки доносится неразборчивое воркование, Фукунага рядом свистяще выдыхает в подушку.

Тора так и уснул бы снова, не пошевелись Кенма, уходя из-под его руки.

Куда он всё-таки собрался? Ночью. Один. Не подниматься же на холм к храму, как Мулан на столб? Или всё-таки…

 

– Ты тренируешься ночами, пока никто не видит? – шокировано спрашивает Тора.

Кенма смотрит на него, как на кретина. А потом тяжело вздыхает и, видимо решив, что сознаться легче, говорит:

 

– Лев и Шоё пошли за сливой. И теперь боятся идти обратно, – он хмурится и трёт пальцами глаза, сонный и недовольный. Телефон в кармане его толстовки слабо подмигивает подсветкой. Похоже, Лев с Хинатой продолжают отправлять ему сигналы SOS. – Надо привести их обратно.

– А почему они позвонили тебе, а не мне? Или Рю? – заторможено шепчет Тора. А потом до него доходит.

 

Что? Хината со Львом? Слива? Сейчас? Да они обалдели!

Он так резко вскакивает, что чуть снова не сталкивает Кенму с ног.

 

– Шоё боится нарваться на Энношиту. А Лев, – Кенма косится на Тору, раздумывая, говорить или нет. – Ну, он просил не рассказывать тебе про это.

– Что?! – отчаянно шепчет Тора, хватаясь за голову.

 

Сейчас-то он уже замечает один пустующий футон. Точнее, не совсем пустующий: уходя, Лев уложил на своё место сумку и скрученную валиком форму. Чёртов тайный агент!

 

– Какой ещё нафиг «не рассказывать»? Нахрен они вообще туда попёрлись?!

– Действительно, – кисло фыркает Кенма, выразительно глядя на Тору.

Человека, который вчера ночью сам «попёрся» за этой самой сливой.

Но он не боялся! Точнее, не так боялся. Да и бежали они вчетвером. И – Тора отлично это помнит – Ноя запретил второгодкам туда бегать.

Так какого чёрта?

 

– Разбудим кэпа? – спрашивает Тора, легонько потряхивая Фукунагу за плечо. Тот сладко выдыхает и трётся щекой о подушку, устраиваясь удобнее.

Кенма пожимает плечами, начиная пробираться через футоны к выходу. Ну да, пока Фукунага проснётся, уже и солнце поднимется. Или вместе с ним Тора разбудит всю комнату, а им только кучи вопросов не хватало.

С силой растерев ладонями лицо, Тора встряхивает головой и решительно поднимается, подхватывая свои вещи.

 

– Я иду с тобой, – предупреждает он Кенму, застёгивая куртку.

– Семпай? – хрипло бормочет Шибаяма, приоткрыв один глаз.

Тора застывает, а потом веско отвечает: «Спи, давай».

Шибаяма согласно бормочет и послушно начинает сопеть дальше.

 

 

Вдвоём Кенма и Тора молча спускаются по надрывно скрипящей лестнице, на ощупь обуваются в темноте прихожей и, подгоняемые воем сквозняка, выходят на улицу.

В этот раз глазам намного легче: не нужно привыкать к темноте. Света звёзд хватает, чтобы различать ступени и очертания дома.

К тому же, Тора уже прикасался к страху. Прививка от ужаса действует. Сделать это ещё раз – фигня вопрос!

Но под кожей всё равно ползёт нечто противное и скользкое, волосы встают дыбом, а во рту пересыхает.

Тора выдыхает и косится на Кенму. 

 

– Эй, – шепчет Тора, потянув Кенму за шнурок на капюшоне. – Если хочешь, я их сам найду и приведу. Возвращайся в комнату.

– Вдвоём не страшно, – говорит Кенма тоном, в котором легко читается: «Я уже надел кроссовки, назад пути нет». И только Тора решает возмутиться, что ему и одному не страшно, как Кенма начинается спускаться.

 

До первого поворота они доходят без приключений. Перед колючим кустарником Тора всё-таки выходит вперёд, но Кенма и не возражает. Ступает за ним тихо, почти неслышно, легко можно представить, что идёшь в темноте один. Никаких внезапных лисиц, даже ветер почти не завывает, такая спокойная сегодня выдалась ночь.

 

И всё-таки, чего он так волнуется? Стук его сердца наверняка слышно с подъездной дороги, а желудок туго стягивает прохладной лентой.

Он словно _боится_ , но не уже знакомой тёмной улицы. К тому же.…

«Вдвоём не страшно».

От этих мыслей лента, затягивающаяся на его желудке, начинает сдавливать ещё и в груди. Под ложечкой закручивается воронка, всасывая в себя колотящееся сердце.

Всё дело в Кенме? – прощупывает он почву, и сердце говорит, что он на верном пути.

Потому что они сейчас «вдвоём»?

Тора пытается вспомнить, когда они оставались наедине, без Фукунаги или остальной команды, но путается, намертво увязая в огромной куче воспоминаний. Слишком много Кенмы!

Как издеваясь, Кенма выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы дёрнуть его за рукав.

 

– Блин, – шипит Тора, прижимая ладонь к груди. Сердце вот-вот пробьёт ему рёбра и выскочит наружу. – Ты чего?

– Ты остановился, – говорит Кенма, не отпуская его рукав.

 

Его лицо почти не видно в тени низко надвинутого капюшона. Только волосы и широко открытые глаза, отражающие свет звёзд.

«Мы тут одни», – заворожено думает Тора, некстати вспоминая Садако.

Сердце пропускает удар, поджимаясь от холодящего ужаса, но тут же пускается галопом, когда он вспоминает ещё и как Кенма вечно бесится с этого сравнения.

Кровь приливает к щекам, и Тора каркающее смеётся.

И, наконец-то окончательно проснувшись, вдруг вспоминает вчерашнее чувство эйфории и восторга.

Он перехватывает Кенму за рукав, подёргивая.

Чёрт, ведь именно об этом он и мечтал! Показать ему…

 

– Звёзды! Глянь какие, – и они вместе задирают головы к небу.

 

Невероятные, вот какие. Поблизости ни фонарей, ни ярких витрин или щитков – ничего не мешает и не перебивает естественного сияния ночного неба. С храмового холма вид, наверняка, ещё лучше, но даже так – просто дух захватывает.

 

– Можно считать, что с ночной прогулкой мы справились. Но желание на звёзды будем загадывать втроём, – говорит Тора, высматривая знакомые созвездия. В мае дождаться падающей звезды не так-то и легко.

– Ладно, – неожиданно легко соглашается Кенма.

– У нас ещё вызов-испытание от Фукуродани с остальными на летних сборах.

– Ох…

 

Тора опускает голову раньше, разглядывая Кенму, и чувствует, что противное и скользкое под кожей становится лёгким и щекотным. Его волнение никуда не уходит, но, кажется, эта «дьявольская прогулка» нравится ему даже больше вчерашней.

Моргнув, Кенма медленно переводит тёмный-тёмный взгляд на Тору.

Подсветка телефона загорается через карман толстовки, как ещё одна звезда. Кенма, немного щурясь, читает сообщение и вздыхает.

 

– Идём, а то Шоё уже думает, что меня утащили в колодец вместо них.

 

Под рёбрами Торы что-то ощутимо сжимается то ли от упоминания Хинаты, то ли – плотоядного колодца. 

 

Они снова заворачивают за угол, оказываясь лицом к лицу с чернеющим под сливой колодцем. Тора до сих пор отчётливо помнит, как рядом с ним холодно и жутко.

 

– И где они? – нервно шепчет он, оглядываясь.

 

По его представлению, трясущиеся Лев с Хинатой должны были уже броситься им на шеи. Но во дворе никого нет.

 

– Если это шутка, я убью их, – предупреждает он Кенму, наблюдая за его быстрыми пальцами. Строчит со скоростью света!

– Они, – Кенма хмурится, бегая глазами по строкам. Поджимает губы и опускает телефон, глядя на колодец.

 

Ой, не нравится Торе этот взгляд, как будто его поймали на том, что он филонит.

Не могли же они грохнуться в колодец? Не могли же?!

Раз они пишут, значит, живы, но как их оттуда вытаскивать?

 

– Они в панике забежали за колодец. Затаились там и боятся снова пройти мимо него.

 

Тора моргает, открывает рот, но только вздыхает со стоном и пристально вглядывается в темноту.

Подойти к колодцу было страшно. Пройти мимо и углубиться в темень за ним – да они издеваются что ли?

Как вообще можно было убежать от самого страшного места во дворе в ещё более страшное?

 

– У меня есть мысль, как облегчить наш путь, – цедит Тора, украдкой прочищая горло. Кенма медленно кивает.

– И у меня.

 

Воодушевившись, Тора глубоко вдыхает бодрящий ночной воздух и говорит на выдохе:

– Давай возьмёмся за руки!..

– …включим фонарик на телефоне, – одновременно с ним бормочет Кенма.

 

То ли филин, то ли другая ночная птица взлетает с ближайшего дерева, но Тора этого не замечает, полностью поглощённый своим отчаянным стыдом. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю или сразу постучаться головой в крышку колодца.

Белый свет фонаря ложится у их ног, выделяя каждую травинку и резко вытягивая тени.

Переложив телефон в левую руку, Кенма косится на Тору и протягивает ему правую. Как будто предлагал сразиться в армрестлинг на весу.

«К чёрту», – решает Тора, молча обхватывая предложенную ладонь, тоже на манер армрестлинга. Получается не очень-то удобно, зато уверенности добавляет на все сто.

Пальцы Кенмы оказываются неожиданно теплее, хотя в обычное время он замерзает быстрее. Мысли об этом тепле и вибрации чужого пульса неплохо отвлекают, пока они, тесно прижавшись запястьями и высвечивая себе путь фонарём, крадутся под светом звёзд к колодцу.

 

Холод моментально пробирает до костей, тошнотворно тянет гнильцой и сырой землёй. В прошлый раз Тора пронёсся мимо, даже толком не успев испугаться, сейчас же каждый шаг приходится смаковать.

Слива скрипит ветками и жёсткими листами, как огромное насекомое, нетерпеливо поддёргивающее своими усиками.

Пальцы Кенмы давят с такой силой, что, если они переживут эту ночь, у Торы наверняка останутся следы. И грёбаная куча идей для хоррор-манги.

Подсвеченным колодец выглядит ещё страшнее: тени расползаются пугающими фигурами, дрожат и движутся за ними, словно окружая. Сейчас обступят их и накроют со спины. И всё. У Некомы даже Льва не останется.

Прости нас, Фукунага.

Тора сглатывает и смотрит на Кенму, сосредоточенного и…

 

– Ты чего скалишься? – с трудом подчинив себе голос, говорит поражённый до глубины души Тора.

– Подумал, что это всё очень похоже на Слендермена. Мы, как в игре. Прикольно, – сквозь улыбку шепчет Кенма, жёстче обхватывая его пальцы.

Захочешь, не убежишь.

 

Тора думает, что лицо у Кенмы сейчас страшнее всех демонов в округе, включая Садако и Слендермена. А у последнего оно не то, чтобы имелось.

Кажется, он наконец-то понимает, что имел в виду Лев, когда говорил, что боится Кенму. Такой, как сейчас, пылающий нездоровым воодушевлением, с горящими тёмными глазами и тягучей улыбкой на губах – он действительно выглядит угрожающе.

Опасно.

Хоть в животе всё ещё тесно, а по спине ровным строем шагают мурашки, сердце прекращает бешено частить. Замирает, тихонько вибрируя на дне его желудка.

 

«Ладно», – осеняет вдруг Тору в темноте под звёздным небом, в окружении кошмара и с оскалом Кенмы перед глазами: – «Ладно, похоже, я действительно боюсь Кенму. Эти чувства ведь…»

 

Жутковатая улыбка Кенмы немного меркнет, и он неуверенно шевелит пальцами, карябая кожу Торы загрубевшими подушечками. Так щекотно, что Тора вздрагивает, жмурится, стараясь ухватить ускользающую мысль.

Точно боится. И на площадке, и сейчас, и вообще, рядом с Кенмой всегда так.

Вон, как сердце стучит и пальцы вибрируют. Даже коленки немного подгибаются, как после кросса на холм или вчерашней дьявольской пробежки.

Впрочем, что странного? Разве странно опасаться такого вот непонятного, упрямого, с чертями во взгляде, Кенму? Того, кто отмалчивается и маскируется под местность, а потом – сам не замечаешь, как оказался у него на крючке. Распотрошит комбинацию ударов, препарирует всю выстроенную схему обхода блока… обведёт вокруг пальца.

Нет, ничего странного в этом нет. Как и в желании оттаскать его за нос иногда.

Может быть, его так тянет касаться Кенмы, чтобы не дать ему возможности соорудить какое-нибудь зло в своём укромном углу?

Действовать на опережение, так вроде называет это сам Кенма.

Потянуть его за нос, ткнуть в бок, взлохматить волосы – и быть готовым к обороне.

Тора хрипло смеётся, наконец-то понимая, что же он чувствует и почему.

Ну, конечно, это из-за Кенмы. Его вечная скрытая угроза. 

И если Тора и дотронулся до страха, то по-настоящему сделал это только сейчас. Прямо-таки вцепился ему в руку.

 

– Всё нормально? – неловко уточняет Кенма, и Тора смеётся громче, несколько раз кивая. Да, всё точно нормально, определённо, всё встало на свои места.

– Когда мы их найдём, – говорит Кенма, обводя фонарём запущенный садик. Тени от его движения начинают дьявольски плясать вокруг них. – Не смейся надо Львом, ладно?

– Пинка ему дать можно?

– Можно, – подумав, разрешает Кенма.

 

Они решительно шагают с одной ноги в темноту, почти даже не толкаясь. Тора представляет себе таблички с цифрами «десять» за слаженность в руках довольных Некоматы-сенсея, Наой-сана и Куроо-сана. Фантазия эта согревает не хуже руки Кенмы, и Тора ещё больше приободряется.

Что не мешает ему запнуться о выбоину в дорожке и с приглушённым вскриком повалиться на колени, дёргая за собой ещё и Кенму.

Телефон вылетает из его руки, бешено крутится, описывая крутую дугу и хаотично освещая всё подряд, и, в конце концов, шлёпается недалеко от них, экраном в небо.

В бесцельно направленном вверх потоке белого света мельтешит ночная мошкара, но хуже всего то, что в кустах сидит кто-то. Очень. Страшный.

Тора забывает, как дышать, во все глаза таращась на подсвеченный куст, из которого на него точно так же таращится вытянутая и перекошенная морда.  

Ужасное мгновение длится вечность, пока, наконец, сквозь звенящую тишину они не слышал робкое: «К-кенма-сан?».

 

«Спасибо, голос, что ты вовремя пропал от страха», – облегчённо выдыхает Тора, бессильно приваливаясь плечом к Кенме. Не хватало только разбудить всех своим позорным визгом.

 

Нашлись.

Расцеплять их с Кенмой хватку жалко, но, когда Лев, продрогший до костей, длинный, нескладный, с лицом белым, точно незагорелая коленка, обрушивается на него, требуются обе руки, чтобы хоть немного удержать этого балбеса.

 

– Семпай!

– С-с-семпай! – заикается следом Хината.

– Игра окончена, Слендермен вас схватил, – фыркает Кенма, в которого мёртвой хваткой цепляется вооружённый веткой Хината.

 

Перебивая друг друга, Хината со Львом пытаются описать всё, что пережили здесь: и как услышали стон из колодца, и как на них налетело _что-то_ непонятное, и как они пытались спастись, но столкнулись, запутались и случайно выбежали на соседнюю территорию, прорвавшись сквозь дыру в заборе. К слову, теперь дыра была ещё и на куртке Льва.

От них столько шума, что даже темнота и страшные тени, что вновь отбросил Кенма, подняв с земли телефон, больше не пугают. Тора слушает их, вяло кивая, и жалеет только, что с ними уже не настолько страшно, чтобы без проблем взять Кенму за руку.  

Под незатихающий трёп второгодок, предупреждающих о куче обнаруженных опасностей, они выбираются из темноты. По широкой дуге проскакивают мимо колодца, и только возле здания для внеурочных занятий Карасуно останавливаются и оглядываются.

 

Колодец всё такой же страшный и… обыкновенный старый колодец.

Тут напрашивается какой-то вывод, и Тора усиленно чешет в затылке, а потом косится на Кенму.

Он стоит, устало привалившись к плечу Хинаты, и странновато улыбается, рассматривая колодец. Как будто с этим местом у него связаны тёплые и радостные моменты.

«Ох», – думает Тора, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди. – «Ну, какой же он потрясающий фрик».

 

 

– Вы сливу-то хоть сорвали, герои? – ехидно спрашивает Тора уже в прихожей, чувствуя на себе осуждающий взгляд Кенмы.

Но Лев с Хинатой кивают, показывая свою добычу. В расцарапанной руке Хинаты целая ветка: похоже, теперь вся Карасуно обеспечена неплохим иммунитетом от нечисти.

Лев протягивает Торе свой лист, жёсткий, вымученный, полный стыда и гордости.

– Вместо того, что вы отдали Кенме-сану, – торжественно говорит он, пряча руки за спину. Довольный, с тонкой царапиной на носу.

Тора озадаченно смотрит на Кенму, но тот устало машет рукой, всем своим видом говоря «Разбирайся сам со своим преемником».

Так и не найдя слов, Тора просто приобнимает ночных беглецов (одного за спину, второго – потирая по макушке) и подпихивает их к лестнице. Времени на сон и так остаётся всего ничего, а жалеть их точно никто не будет.

 

Укладываясь в свой остывший уже футон, Тора окидывает спальню пристальным взглядом – теперь-то все точно на месте! – останавливаясь на встрёпанной макушке Кенмы. Тянется зачем-то потрогать, как из глубин его одеяла доносится скомканное: «Было весело».

Ох.

И снова грудь сдавливает от этого странного волнения.

Тора прячет руку под подушку и бормочет ему в ответ «Ага».

Весело.

 

Инуока ворочается и хихикает. Во сне, но Торе кажется – над ним.


	5. Chapter 5

Машинка для прокола лежит в центре их небольшого круга, словно подношение богам. Они втроём сидят на полу, одинаково сложив ноги: Фукунага плотно закрыв глаза, а Кенма – с головой закрывшись разложенной инструкцией. В комнате Торы душно, и ноздри щекочет резкий запах антисептика с отдушкой.

Не хватает только зажечь свечи, взяться за руки – и можно снимать дешёвый ужастик со школьниками, призывом демона и кровавой платой за глупость.

 

– О, ну кровавая плата за глупость точно обеспечена, – цедит Кенма из-за инструкции. – Здесь написано, что без крови не обойдёшься.

– Этими пистолетами девчонки себя прокалывают, капелька вытечет и только, – закатывает глаза Тора. Потому что уже говорил это. Сначала Кенме с Фукунагой, потом родителям, теперь вот снова им. – Ерунда.

 

– А вдруг на экзаменах придерутся. Подумают, что ты – малолетний преступник? Тебе придётся уйти из дома от такого позора, продавать сигареты в подворотне и стать якудза, – Фукунага начинает раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

Нагнетает. Прямо как в страшилках, что лучше всех рассказывает ночами в тренировочных лагерях.

Но это они уже тоже проходили.

– Сниму чёртову серёжку. Кто там будет к шраму присматриваться, – пожимает плечами Тора. – Подумаешь!

– А если мячом по уху попадут?

– Думаешь, проткну мяч? – хмыкает Тора, но тут же покаянно складывает ладони: Фукунага слишком уж переживает за его ухо! – Я буду очень-очень- очень аккуратен. Я же ас, в конце концов, асу не положено принимать мяч ушами. Так даже Лев не принимает. Теперь уже.

 

Фукунага снова открывает рот, но, к радости Торы, идиотские отговорки заканчиваются. Правда, упорство у Фукунаги всё-таки капитанское, и так просто он не сдаётся:

– Кенма, скажи ему!

– Если проколем не в том месте – ослепнешь, – охотно отзывается Кенма, потряхивая инструкцией, и тут уже железное терпение Торы даёт трещину.

 

– Ну, хватит, – он отбирает инструкцию, с трудом складывая её в гармошку по сгибам. Получается не очень, и инструкция летит к чёрту в дальний угол комнаты. – Дело пяти минут, я вас позвал составить мне компанию, а не отговаривать.

– А я думал, чтобы мы тебе ухо прокололи, самому же страшно, – безжалостно говорит Кенма, заставляя Тору покраснеть.

– Самому просто _неудобно_ , блин!

– Как скажешь, – Кенма прижимает колени к груди и отворачивается.

Фукунага прячет лицо в ладонях, тяжело вздыхая, и от этой унылой картины у Торы начинает посасывать под ложечкой.

 

На самом деле ему и, правда, немного стрёмно. И эти гады совсем не помогают. Но ведь когда, как не в семнадцать, совершать глупости?! Пока он ещё старшеклассник. И они ведь договаривались помогать друг другу, и…

 

Фукунага неожиданно поднимает голову и, как ни в чём не бывало, говорит:

– Ну, что ж. Тогда за дело! Раз – и проколот ас.

 

Тора не может выдавить и слова, только возмущённо вскидывает руки, всем своим видом, спрашивая: «Ну и какого это было?!». 

Фукунага округляет глаза, по-птичьи наклоняя голову:

 

– Надо же было убедиться, что ты точно готов. С чего начнём?

 

Начинать следовало с метки.

Кенма, покручивая в руке маркер из набора («Смоется с кожи без труда!» – заявляет этикетка, «не оставив и следа!» – напевает Фукунага), долго и хмуро сверяется с инструкцией, словно не важные точки на ухе ищет, а зарытое сокровище.

Или тайный уровень с запрятанной в нём пасхалкой.

Он сидит очень близко, и Тора чувствует, как запах толстовки с тигром – домашний с лёгким ароматом кондиционера – мешается с таким же привычным запахом Кенмы. Приятно. И когда он легонько массирует мочку, что-то там особое нащупывая, тоже приятно.

Толстовку Кенма попросил сразу же, заявив, что это будет его защитой от брызг крови после прокола. А сам до сих пор не может поставить на ухе чёртову метку!

Тора нетерпеливо ёрзает.

 

– Ну?

– Не сбивай его, нам не нужен слепой ас, – напряжённо бормочет Фукунага, не сводя широко раскрытых глаз с руки Кенмы.

Что пугает сейчас Тору больше возможности ослепнуть, так это как раз его немигающий взгляд.

 

Мысли о демоническом ритуале снова начинают кружиться в голове, и он невольно вздрагивает.

Кенма цокает языком.

 

– Ты специально?

– Это ты специально тянешь! – раздувается от возмущения Тора.

 

Кенма смотрит в упор этим своим фирменным кислым взглядом, от которого у Торы ещё с первого курса чешутся руки потрясти его за шкирку. Раньше ему казалось, что Кенма задаётся и нарывается. Но даже теперь Тора не может спокойно реагировать на него, так он щекочет нервы.

 

– Знаешь, – проникновенно говорит Кенма, не отводя глаз: – если ты так нервничаешь, то лучше оставь эту затею.

 

Возмущение захлёстывает Тору, кипит в его животе и клокочет в горле уязвлённым самолюбием, но Кенма спокоен и непреклонен, как каменный слон. И это, хоть и бесит, но приводит в чувство.

Вздохнув, Тора уступает.

Ладно уж. Пусть Кенма ведёт эту игру, как привык вести их на площадке. Всё равно все попытки Торы самостоятельно поставить метку закончились перепачканной щекой и кривым штрихом почти на краю мочки. И как только девчонки так ловко рисуют на себе перед зеркалом?

 

Маркер мажет по мочке влажным следом, Кенма придирчиво рассматривает своё творение и, наконец-то, уступает место капитану.

Вибрируя от нетерпения и восторга, Тора потирает влажные ладони. Скорее бы уже, скорее!

 

Фукунага довольно ловко заряжает пистолет новеньким картриджем, взводит рычажок и, кажется, молится, глядя в потолок.

Сердце понемногу ускоряет свой темп. Тора вдыхает, длинно выдыхает, как перед решающей подачей, и расслабляет плечи, покорно подставляя ухо.

 

– На всякий случай – мне ты нравишься таким, какой ты есть.

– Кэп…

– А девчонки с трибун всё равно не разглядят, на какие ты жертвы ради них шёл.

– Да это вообще не из-за девчонок!

– Точно?

– Точно, – заверяет Тора и горделиво раздувает ноздри: – Асы и так всегда привлекают много внимания трибун! Так что, давай, кэп. Сделай это!

 

Холодное «дуло» машинки касается мочки, и Фукунага, сосредоточенно сопя, помогает себе пальцами, располагая иглу напротив метки Кенмы. Самого Кенму с этого ракурса не видно, но Тора всё равно ощущает на коже его пристальный, хронически вредный взгляд.

 

– На счёт «три». Раз… два, – заводит медленный счёт Фукунага, заставляя Тору всего подобраться и мысленно отсчитывать с ним секунды: – Три.

 

И ничего не происходит.

Фукунага виновато улыбается, удобнее обхватывает пистолет, снова примеривается, начиная считать.

Но в этот раз останавливается сразу на «раз».

– Не могу, – вздыхает он, удручённо повесив голову. – Мне слишком тебя жалко.

– Кэ-э-эп! – стонет Тора практически в отчаяние: смешно признаваться, но эта нервозность начала доканывать теперь и его самого. А ухо так и не проколото!

Ему не нужны глупые сомнения, ему нужна серьга в ухе! Пока он, в самом деле, не передумал.

– А вдруг пистолет не сработает или сработает, но в половину силы? И не пробьёт толком, а только всё изранит? Ты знаешь, какая у тебя жирная мочка? Ну, так пощупай!

 

Пока Тора озадаченно хватается за мочку, Кенма забирает машинку из опущенных рук Фукунаги и придирчиво рассматривает со всех сторон. Подтягивает к себе сумку Торы, просовывает её ремень под иглу, и…

Леденящий кровь «ЖБАХ!» разносится, кажется, по всему району, и Тора позорно вздрагивает, так и вцепившись в своё ухо.

Жуть. Какая-то гильотина смерти.

 

– Вроде работает, – выносит вердикт Кенма, показывая поблескивающий шарик, вколоченный в мягкую кожаную вставку на ремне. Тора думает возмутиться (хоть бы разрешение спросил!), но только мрачно потирает шею, стараясь унять внезапно сковавшую тело дрожь. 

– Теперь мне ещё страшнее, – признается Фукунага, и Тора мысленно с ним соглашается. – Слушай, тут нужен кто-то совсем безжалостный. Или кто-то, кто тебя недолюбливает, дружище.

– За что? – хлопает глазами Тора.

 

Нос снова щекочет резкий запах антисептика, пока Кенма деловито перезаряжает машинку.

В его глазах столько опасного и пугающего блеска, что Тора даже не сразу вспоминает, про что вообще спрашивал.

 

– За что угодно! Мне вот тебя жалко. А вот если бы ты меня бесил, я бы с большим удовольствием всадил в тебя иглу.

– Короче, колоть ты не будешь? – вздыхает Тора, практически смиряясь с поражением.

 

Возможно, боги не зря так настойчиво отговаривают его? Возможно, ему стоит заново это обдумать. Вряд ли он отступится от своего решения, но взвесить всё ещё разок, особенно узнав, насколько эта чёртова машина _громкая_ , лишним не будет.

 

– Я проколю вместо него, – говорит Кенма, отводя рычажок и закидывая пистолет на плечо, как самый настоящий якудза.

И по тому, что из его движений пропадает вся привычная ленивость, Тора понимает: Кенма загорелся.

Очень, блин, во время!

– Ты-ы? А Силы Воли хватит? – нахально усмехается Тора, обращаясь больше к самому себе, чувствуя, как проступает пот на лбу.

 

«Я сделал только хуже», – констатирует он, заворожено наблюдая, как от его слов неуловимо меняется выражение глаз Кенмы.

Хищное любопытство, вызов и угроза.

Теперь ни за что не отступится.

Лентяй без намёка на силу воли, каким Кенма выглядит со стороны – на самом деле, он всё доводит до конца.

Если на самом деле этого захочет.

 

Тора гулко сглатывает, когда Кенма с пистолетом наперевес подбирается вплотную. Устраивается перед ним на корточках, почти усаживаясь на ногу Торы и фиксируя её.

Ох, кажется, он серьёзно попал. Вот прям вообще.

Вся его былая уверенность утекает в пятки через брешь, проделанную громким «жбах» машинки, как будто Кенма не ремень прокол вовсе.

Он отчаянно пытается храбриться, но руки всё равно предательски взлетают, не то отпихнуть Кенму, не то закрыться от него.

Оба варианта настолько позорные, что он колоссальным усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться и опустить руки вниз. Правда, успокоиться получается, только сцепив пальцы на толстовке Кенмы. Хоть какая-то иллюзия контроля.

 

– Это, чтоб ты не смылся, – ржёт Тора, стараясь звучать как можно более решительно. – А то вы до ночи протяните!

 

Фукунага за спиной Кенмы ободряюще сжимает кулаки, а сам Кенма закатывает глаза и берётся за его ухо, оттягивая.

Решительный и безжалостный.

Жуткий и пугающий.

Дух от него захватывает, и сердце заходится в каком-то совершенно сумасшедшем темпе.

 

Чувствуя, как прохладный механизм обхватывает мочку, и как тяжело Кенма опирается всем весом на его ногу, Тора с большим трудом заставляет себя глубоко вздохнуть.

И медленно выдохнуть, ещё больше сминая толстовку в кулаках.

От Кенмы жарко, от Кенмы волнующе пахнет домашним кондиционером и чем-то ещё особенным, от Кенмы по спине бегут мурашки, голова идёт кругом и совсем не получается расслабиться, блин-блин-блин.

Получается только сильнее нервничать, чем раньше. Всегда так.

Вот поэтому он и хотел, чтобы прокалывал капитан, ну!

На мгновение Кенма отрывает пристальный взгляд от уха Торы и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Как иногда делает, стоя по другую сторону сетки на тренировке, прежде чем сделать финт.

Не удержавшись, Тора облизывает пересохшие губы, смущаясь стука собственного сердца.

 

– На счёт «три». Кто будет считать? – миролюбиво интересуется Кенма, устраивая палец на спусковом крючке.

«Когда всё закончится, мне потребуется полотенце, а лучше душ», – думает Тора, интенсивно истекая п _о_ том, и, кажется, возбуждаясь.

Только этого не хватало. Что за стрём. Пора заканчивать со всем этим.

Вряд ли Кенма заметит, но… блин, он сидит так близко, почти на его ноге, какого чёрта!

Кое-как совладав с мыслями и голосом, он тянет нараспев:

– Кэ-э-эп?

 

Фукунага порывисто кивает и улыбается ему. Ласково и солнечно.

Как всегда, это ободряет Тору лучше громких слов.

Он всерьёз раздумывает над тем, чтобы попросить Фукунагу взять его за руку, но всё же заталкивает эти позорные мысли куда подальше.

 

– Раз, – начинает Фукунага.

Тора медленно выдыхает в эту короткую передышку, но прежде, чем успевает прозвучать размеренное «два», жуткое устройство в руках Кенмы оглушает душераздирающим «ЖБАХ».

Как будто предсказание Фукунаги сбывается, и ему в ухо прилетает мяч. С атаки, как минимум, Бокуто-сана.

 

– Т-твою же… ты, – полузадушено хрипит Тора. Оглушение и звон постепенно развеиваются, зато мочка с каждым новым вздохом горит всё сильнее.

Какого, блин…

– Это было безжалостно и жестоко, – восхищённо говорит Фукунага, демонстрируя засмущавшемуся Кенме большой палец.

 

Кенма, этот подлый засранец, облегчённо вздыхает, рассматривая свою работу, и его тёплое дыхание мягко касается щеки замершего Торы. Щекотно. И жарко. И ухо горит.

Сердце замирает, подкатывает к горлу и начинает пульсировать в мочке.

– Чо там? – почему-то шепчет Тора, ловя взгляд Кенмы.

– Поздравляю, у вас в ухе дырка, – фыркает Кенма, снова щекоча его своим дыханием. Тора жмурится, пережидая спускающуюся от макушки до живота волну мурашек, и слышит тёплое: – А здорово. Больно?

– Фигня, – бубнит Тора, очень осторожно покручивая головой из стороны в сторону. Пожар в мочке никуда не девается, но это он точно переживёт. – Инуока больнее во сне пинается.

– Да, с ним такое случается, – Кенма говорит серьёзно, но на губах у него лёгкая ухмылка, и Тора не сводит с неё рассеянного взгляда: – Тогда отпустишь меня?

 

С опозданием длиной в несколько секунд до Торы доходит: он всё ещё держится за Кенму, отчаянно, как за последнюю соломинку. Вот блин, отстой-то какой.

 

– На-ка, взгляни, там – крутой парень, – говорит Фукунага, подсовывая Торе зеркало.

Тора послушно смотрит на своё отражение. Рассматривает серьгу на немного покрасневшем ухе и широко ухмыляется.

Фукунага прав – этот парень в отражении неприлично крут!

 

– Ну вот! – высмеивает он всё скопившееся напряжение, страх и радость разом. Ух, как клёво-то!

Он ловит смеющегося Фукунагу за шею и притягивает, заваливая на себя, и в зеркале теперь целых два крутых парня:

– Ну, вот же! А я говорил: раз плюнуть! Здорово так. Да, Кенма? Даже тебе понравилось, а!

 

Присев перед спутавшимися конечностями Фукунагой и Торой, Кенма обхватывает себя руками за колени, и становится точной копией соседского кота. Тот тоже любит наблюдать за Торой с подоконника немигающим взглядом, аккуратно обняв себя пушистым хвостом.

 

– Ну, – тянет Кенма, потираясь щекой о рукав толстовки. –  Ага. Мне понравилось прокалывать тебя.

 

Фукунага с Торой переглядываются и взрываются хохотом, от которого бедная мочка Торы начинает пульсировать ещё сильнее.

Сквозь смех, он чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу и щёки начинают гореть. Словно от смущения или чего-то такого. И думает, что иногда взгляд Кенмы пострашнее даже самого оглушительного «ЖБАХ».

 

  

****

  

 

Перед самым сном ему неожиданно пишет Куроо-сан.

Тора как раз устраивается на правой стороне, проколотым ухом вверх, и замечает новое сообщение. И потом ещё долго пялится на иероглифы, пока подсветка не гаснет. И так несколько раз. 

Смысл всё равно доходит до него с трудом.

 

«Ты в порядке?»

 

Глянув на время, Тора думает, что семпай всё-таки ошибся контактом. Как неловко-то, блин.

 

«Привет, Куроо-сан!»

 

Ну вот, достаточно, чтобы семпай заметил, кому написал.

Тора довольно елозит щекой по прохладной подушке, сладко жмурится, предвкушая грандиозный сон до полудня. А потом телефон снова оживает.

Вслед за смайликом, недовольно закатывающим глаза, толпой приходят сообщения:

 

«Ну, как скажешь»

«Привет, Ямамото»

«Это Куроо-сан»

«Так ты в порядке?»

«Если ты не прекратишь печатать и стирать, я позвоню!»

 

Почему-то это звучит так угрожающе, что Тора быстро набирает максимально ёмкий ответ:

«Со мной всё отлично, Куроо-сан! Я уже сделал часть домашки, начал брать вес на десять килограммов больше прежнего и собираюсь спать! А как дела у тебя?»

 

«Чудно»

«Я надеюсь, ты обрабатываешь своё ухо?»

«Вы, конечно, полные психи. Куда смотрит Фукунага?»

 

Ухо, точно сообразив, что речь идёт про него, начинает яростно пульсировать.

Тора открывает рот с немым «о» на губах. Откуда он…

 

«Всё в порядке?» – настойчиво спрашивает Куроо-сан, видимо, теперь уже желая услышать не про домашку и успехи в тренажёрке.

 

Тора касается края мочки. Немного саднит и пульсирует, но выглядит обалденно. Мама ещё не видела, а вот Акане залилась восторженным румянцем и даже сделала несколько фотографий. И хоть ему всё ещё немного стыдно и волнительно вспоминать сам процесс, сейчас Тора уверен – он ни о чём не жалеет.

 

«Всё офигенно, Куроо-сан!»

 

«Ладно, я так понимаю, что ты жив и не испытываешь моральных страданий»

«Славных снов, Ямамото! Обращайся, если что»

«А вы всё равно те ещё психи»

 

Последним от Куроо-сана приходит смайлик, демонстрирующий победу, и Тора долго на него таращится, совершенно сбитый с толку. А потом вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на чёрное пятно, растёкшееся по спинке стула.

В слабом свете телефона за ним наблюдает кислотный тигр.

 

Кенма говорил о нём с Куроо-саном?

То, что они общаются так же близко, несмотря на студенческую жизнь Куроо-сана, ни для кого не было секретом. Но всё-таки… что же Кенма такого сказал, что Куроо-сан так забеспокоился? И даже предложил обращаться, если что.

Если – что? Какие ещё моральные страдания?

 

В конце концов, Тора так и засыпает: с телефоном в руке и головой, полной сумбурных мыслей. Снится ему, как Кенма, сидя верхом на кислотного цвета тигре, берёт Тору за руку и тянет к своему носу, предлагая проколоть его, пока Куроо-сан не вылез из колодца и не убил их за идиотизм. А слива всё смеётся и смеётся над ними голосом Инуоки, засыпая всё вокруг жестковатыми и рваными листьями.


	6. Chapter 6

Народа в раздевалке немного: Фукунага отправился добывать проспоренную ещё на первом уроке содовую, а первогодки шумно носятся по залу.

Только второгодки бесцельно слоняются туда-сюда, как большие сонные мухи. Залетят из зала, облепят свои шкафчики, поворошат карманы и с загадочным видом бредут обратно.

В обычное время Тора тут тоже не задерживается. Быстро натягивает форму, кое-как забрасывает уличную обувь под лавку и бежит в зал. В конце концов, он приходит на тренировку не для того, чтобы тухнуть в душной раздевалке! А летом здесь всегда душно, даже если окно раскрыто нараспашку.

Но сегодня он не спешит.

Долго копается с ремнём, складывает, разворачивает и снова складывает рубашку, сосредоточенно перешнуровывает кроссовки. От усердия на лбу даже появляется испарина, так сложно быть нерасторопным. А когда с одеждой всё-таки оказывается покончено – никогда в жизни он ещё не развешивал так аккуратно школьную футболку! – он хватается за листок с расписанием и углубляется в его повторное изучение.

В дверях раздевалки появляется Лев. Глядит на Тору, мнётся и молча тащится к своему шкафчику. Который уже раз! Тора раздражённо щёлкает ручкой, упорно рассматривая расписание предстоящих дней.

 

До начала отборочных игр на летний турнир остаётся пять дней. Всего пять или целых пять, Тора не знает.

Тора не знает даже, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Он ощущает себя раздвоенным, поделённым на две части. Прямо сейчас он – хладнокровная и уверенная в своих силах часть Ямамото Такеторы. Та самая часть, которую можно назвать опытным третьегодкой, набившим за эти года не одну шишку. Ас, которому не терпится поскорее вывести свою команду к победе. Возможно даже – если волейбольный бог от них не отвернётся – стать первыми представителями Токио.

Но есть ещё одна часть, полная переживаний и страхов, та самая, что хозяйничала на первом курсе Торы. Тогда он был взвинченным, дёрганным, неуверенным и агрессивно-напуганным придурком, проблем от которого больше, чем пользы.

Эта часть пока опаздывает, но Тора чувствует её приближение затылком. Чувствует, что она догоняет его.

«Хочешь сказать, что ты – тормоз, братец?» – вот и вся реакция Акане на его душевные излияния.

Ну и как с этими девчонками (или хотя бы с этой вот конкретной мелкотнёй) говорить о важных вещах?

 

Он тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на самый тёмный угол их залитой солнцем раздевалки.

Кенма злобный. Смотрит взглядом, полным предупреждения и угрозы.

Не тронь. Не суйся.

Ну, прям дворовый кот. Только вместо рыбьих потрохов у него приставка, над которой он замирает в своём немом недовольстве, никого не подпуская слишком близко. Из-за низко опущенной головы, отросшие чёрные волосы делают его ещё больше похожим на демона.

Тора прищуривается.

Рисовать он умеет только мобильных воинов-гандама, но руки сами собой переворачивают листок с расписанием, чтобы на обратной стороне во всей красе изобразить Кенму.

Огромные злющие глаза демона на чёрном пятне. И расходящиеся от него в разные стороны молнии тёмной ауры. Больше тёмной ауры!

Только продырявив от усердия листок и кольнув себя же в коленку, Тора понимает, что немного увлёкся. Вопрос так и не решён. А времени до начала тренировки остаётся всё меньше. И, кажется, Лев тут надолго застрял…

 

Сердце начинает тревожно частить, отзываясь привычной уже пульсацией в мочке уха, когда Тора встаёт и медленно подходит к углу Кенмы. Клацанье кнопок звучит, как сухой хруст костей в пасте монстра-демона.

Да уж, кое-кто не в настроении.

 

– Смотри, – усевшись перед ним на задницу, Тора демонстрирует своё художество. И на всякий случай добавляет: – Это ты.

Лев что-то роняет и трагичным шёпотом восклицает: «Такетора-сан!», и Тора вдохновлёно тычет пальцем в картинку:

– А это – Лев, спрятавшийся от тебя под лавку.

– Очень смешно, – мрачно цедит Кенма, полностью погружённый в игру. Звук отлажен до минимума, но, судя по всему, битва разворачивается жаркая: полная бессмысленной боли и кровопролития. Тора любит такие игры, Кенма же, как истинный зануда, бережёт их для особых случаев, когда нужно выпустить пар.

Тора снова вздыхает, потирая шею.

– Ты распугал всех первогодок. К тебе боятся подойти. Ты – самый страшный семпай команды.

– Ты же не боишься, – бубнит Кенма.

 

Ага, как же. Не боится. Этого тихого умника с хваткой нильского крокодила.

Да у Торы от взгляда на Кенму в груди всё стягивает в одно сплошное нервное окончание, и каждый удар сердца играет на его натянутых жилах. Даже сейчас, несмотря на духоту, волоски на руках встают дыбом только потому, что Кенма рядом.

Невыносимо на него, такого мрачного и злого, спокойно смотреть.

И невозможно оторвать от него взгляд.

И это всегда с ним. Как началось на первом курсе, целую вечность назад, так никуда и не делось. Только хуже становится. 

Акане наверняка бы подытожила: «Хочешь сказать, что ты – просто в ужасе, братец?» – и крыть это Торе будет нечем.

 

– Ну, я – это я, – Тора легко пожимает плечами, невольно подёргивая себя за серьгу в ухе. Взгляд Кенмы тут же прикипает к его мочке. Надо же, кто оторвался от игры. – Чего мне тебя бояться-то? Ты, конечно, сильный, но я – сильнее.

Он не очень-то рассчитывал, что эта задиристая похвальба возымеет какой-то эффект. Кенма моргает несколько раз, поджимает губы и снова закрывается приставкой.

– Я играю.

– Нет-нет, смотри, это – ты, а это, – помахав своей картинкой, Тора переворачивает её: – наше расписание. Пять дней до отборочных.

– У меня такой же листок, – говорит Кенма.

– У меня – тоже, – говорит Лев позади них. Кто-то (кажется, теперь и Шибаяма пришёл копаться в шкафчике) тягостно вздыхает, настолько заразительно, что Тора с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не повторить.

 

Сейчас ему не до этого.

Всё очень серьёзно. Он сидит прямо перед Кенмой, так близко, что их колени соприкасаются и, при желании, можно легко отобрать у него приставку. Или столкнуться с ним лбами.

Можно даже поймать Кенму за нос.

Или отхватить в челюсть, вполне даже справедливо:

 

– Я просто хочу прояснить один момент: через пять дней, ты собираешься побеждать или сливать игру?

 

Никто не ойкает, не вздыхает. Второгодки будто испаряются из раздевалки, всё вокруг окутывает плотная тишина, и от мысли, что он тут с Кенмой один на один – с вот таким вот мрачным, злобным, опасно сверкающим глазами Кенмой, по телу пробегает волна мурашек. Не то ужаса, не то восторга.

«Вдвоём не страшно».

 

Сперва Кенма привычно закрывается приставкой, но тут же раздражённо откладывает её в сторону.

– Что?

– Что слышал, – заносчиво говорит Тора, борясь с отчаянным желанием отодвинуться от него подальше. – Будешь выкладываться на полную или теперь тебе это не интересно? Без Хинаты.

 

Ну вот. Он сказал это. Наконец-то.

 

Несколько дней назад до них дошли новости из Мияги. Неутешительные новости.

«Не получилось. Прости»

Кенма долго перечитывал сообщение Хинаты, снова и снова пробегаясь по нему глазами, пока Фукунага не забрал у него телефон.

«Ну, блин», – помолчав, выдохнул Фукунага и зачитал сообщение вслух. Кенма скривился, словно откусил верхушку фруктового льда, не дав ему подтаять. Фантомная боль в зубах долетела даже до Торы, и холодным камнем провалилась в желудок. Потому что всё вокруг показалось вдруг таким шатким и хрупким.

Их общая цель, то, что на уме у них обоих. То, что, кажется, держало их в равновесии эти несколько месяцев. Разделённое с Кенмой маленькое обещание, которым Тора очень гордился.

Ну, блин. Вот так вот. Не получилось.

В конце концов, команды Мияги – те ещё монстры. Никто не хочет сдаваться. Как бы сильно ты не старался, всегда может найтись тот, кто старается ещё сильнее. Победить хотят все.

В конце концов, они ещё сами не отыграли свою отборочную серию.

В конце концов, они же играют в волейбол не только ради битвы на мусорной свалке?

Фукунага так и сказал. Весомо придавив слова своей жизнеутверждающей улыбкой.

Фукунага классный.

А Тора как язык в задницу засунул, уставившись себе под ноги. От хмурого «угу» Кенмы, внутренности свело и скрутило в тугой узел.

Надо было всё прояснить ещё тогда.

 

Сейчас Кенма настолько шокирован его хлёсткими словами, что на секунду теряет дар речи. И его растерянный вид, словно удар под дых.

Идиот, думает о себе Тора, с трудом делая глоток воздуха.

Разве Кенма заслужил такие слова? Совершенно точно не заслужил.

Он уже решает извиниться и попробовать обсудить всё мягче, как лицо Кенмы темнеет.

 

– Да что ты несёшь? – очень-очень тихо рычит Кенма, всем телом подаваясь вперёд. Он просто обжигает волной злости и обиды, заставляя сердце Торы заполошно стучать в мочке. Ни шагу назад!

– Ты второй день ни с кем не говоришь и ходишь мрачнее тучи. Забил вчера на тренировку и сегодня утром кое-как отыграл. Пять дней, Кенма. Осталось пять дней, вот я и хочу узнать: ты собираешься играть? О чём ты вообще думаешь?

 

«Они живы, семпай!» – краем уха Тора слышит громкий шёпот Инуоки, и невольно поворачивается в сторону дверей.

Только успевает заметить Фукунагу, как Кенма хватает его за футболку и резко дёргает к себе. Тора пробует скинуть его руки, но хватка у него точно акулья.

 

– Я играю не из-за Шоё, – отрывисто выговаривает Кенма, смотря так, словно сейчас проколет Торе второе ухо, зубами.

И хоть Кенма жутко зол на него, на душе становится легче от этих простых слов. Просто гора с плеч. А злость – это даже хорошо. Чем злее Кенма, тем он честнее. Да и сам Тора тоже.

– Тогда в чём твоя проблема?

– Просто… просто это, – Кенма досадливо морщится, как если бы Тора начал втирать ему про силу воли. Желваки ходят под щеками, взгляд мечется туда-сюда, но стоит их взглядам снова пересечься, как он почти рычит:

– Ну чего ты не понимаешь! Я хотел сыграть с ними ещё разок. Хотел этот матч. А они вылетели. Я, чёрт побери, _злюсь_!

– Сыграем. Возьмём летний турнир, а потом приедем в лагерь и хорошенько пнём Карасуно под зад, – говорит Тора на одном дыхании. И стоило бы на этом заткнуться, но воодушевление, которым он пытался заразить Кенму, несёт его дальше: – Заставим сделать столько штрафных падений, что они точно пробьются на весенние игры. И мы тоже пробьёмся! Если как следует постараемся и выложимся на максимум!

 

Только Кенма не спешит воодушевляться. Гневно кривит рот, почти прижимается ко лбу Торы и цедит:

– Всё так просто, да? Просто постараемся, да? Активировать режим «Силы Воли» – и дело в шляпе? Летний турнир, летние сборы, отборочные, весенний турнир? Мы – выпускники.

Ах, так?

– Куроо-сан с семпаями тоже были выпускниками, – цедит в ответ Тора, раздувая ноздри и толкая лоб Кенмы своим.

Ворот собственной футболки больно врезается в кожу, а сам он, кажется, скоро до треска сдавит руки Кенмы. Ну и поделом ему.

Это что ещё за новости? Он собрался свалить из команды после летнего турнира?

– Я – не Куро, – заявляет на это Кенма, и у Торы в глазах темнеет от злости и звука его голоса.

 

– Лев, воды, – буднично просит Фукунага, шагая в их сторону, и это действует лучше всяких слов. Тора нервно сглатывает.

– Не надо воды! – говорят они с Кенмой хором.

Фукунага усаживается рядом на пол, буравит тяжёлым взглядом их сцепленные руки – Кенма так и держит его за футболку, а Тора его за запястья – и укоризненно смотрит на Тору.

Тора всем своим видом пытается показать, что и рад бы опустить, но это чистейшей воды самооборона! – и Фукунага вздыхает:

– Ну, так?..

 

– Он хочет свалить из команды после летних игр, – жалуется Тора, чувствуя, как Кенма напрягается в его руках.

– Он первый начал, – говорит в свою очередь Кенма. – Сказал, что я солью отборочные.

– Потому что не мог больше терпеть твою мрачную ауру!

– Ты вообще умеешь терпеть?

– Ты – собрался свалить!

 

Это – аргумент. Как бы ни осуждал его Фукунага, что бы ни думал Кенма, это, блин, аргументище. И Кенма отводит взгляд в сторону, упрямо выпятив губу и нахмурив лоб.

Фукунага с щелчком откручивает крышку на бутылке содовой, выпуская наружу её шумное и аппетитное шипение. Тора бы не отказался сейчас промочить горло, но кто ж ему позволит.

Осушив одним глотком добрую четверть проспоренной, между прочим, бутылки, Фукунага довольно икает и тянет:

 

– В общем-то, все учителя ждут от нас чего-то такого. Я собирался поговорить с вами об этом после… результата наших матчей.

 

Челюсть Торы медленно опускается чуть ли не на грудь.

И капитан туда же?

Кенма неожиданно оживает, взвиваясь и досадливо чеканя слова:

 

– Да никуда я не собирался, просто ты – бесишь! «Мы постараемся»! «Возьмём летний турнир и поедем в лагерь»! «Куро играл выпускником»!

– О, он никуда не собирался, – замечает Фукунага, показывая на яростно покрасневшего Кенму бутылкой. Как будто Тора нуждался в лишних подсказках, когда Кенма его тряс и бездарно передразнивал.

 

– Такими словами не шутят, блин! И я просто хотел тебя взбодрить, на тебе лица не было с тех пор, как Хината прислал то сообщение…

– На тебе как будто оно было, – шипит Кенма, налегая так сильно, что только гордость удерживает Тору от падения на лопатки. – Что-то я не заметил от тебя особой «мужественной силы воли»! Ты сам раскис, и не спорь!

– Он, кстати, прав, я испугался, что ты вообще расплачешься, – кивает Фукунага, разводя руками под возмущённым взглядом Торы.  

Он вообще-то загрузился, потому что… потому что Кенма загрузился! Как они все этого не понимают?

 

– Если бы мы победили Карасуно на летнем турнире, то убили бы сразу всех зайцев, а теперь…  из-за них… придётся два раза выкладываться. А ведь мы же договорились, и этот «чек лист» выпускника ещё, – Тора всё ещё держит его за запястья, поэтому буквально кожей ощущает, как напряжение покидает Кенму, и он расслабляется, обмякая без сил. Можно и отпустить уже, но что-то совсем не хочется, да и Кенма пока руки не забирает. Он бубнит, наконец-то выговариваясь:

– Все только и говорят, что про экзамены, курсы, выбор университета, и дальше только хуже. Голова кругом. Я помню, как Куро постоянно, каждую свободную минуту что-то зубрил, чтобы не отстать из-за тренировок. Шохей так сможет, ты – псих волейбольный – тоже, а я даже не знаю. Это всё так сложно, я устаю от одной мысли о том, как заморочно будет. Я не такой… я хотел справиться со всем сейчас, ну почему всё не могло идти по плану? Дурацкая реальность.

 

– Ну, хорошо, давайте поговорим об этом сейчас. Что скажешь ты, Тора? – радушно подхватывает Фукунага, поднося к нему шипящую бутылку, как во время интервью.

 

– Да всё ты сможешь! – орёт Тора в лицо совсем поникшему Кенме. Вся его злость, отравляющая раздевалку и разъедающая Торе сердце, в один момент куда-то пропадает, сменившись унылой усталостью. Но Тора чувствует, что Кенму всё ещё что-то гложет. – Ты и не сможешь? Ты? Грёбаный умник! Давай, расскажи мне, как ты будешь не успевать! Да твои оценки выше, чем были у Куроо-сана, так ты же ещё и с видеоигр не слезаешь! Хочешь, ударь меня, но я всё равно скажу и буду повторять: упорства в тебе больше, чем во мне! Силы воли, которую ты так стесняешься, придурок! В тебе столько крутости, которую ты прячешь, думаешь, я не знаю о ней? Кэп, ты хоть скажи ему!

– Ну, в целом, я согласен, – кивает Фукунага, и Тора радостно расправляет плечи. – Если кто и вызывает у меня опасения по успеваемости, так это как раз Тора. Чего ты смотришь? Думаю, прежде чем мы с Наой-сенсеем пойдём к твоему классному руководителю, тебе придётся подтянуть оценки. А ты, – оставив Тору переваривать жестокую правду, что вылил на него, как ведро ледяной воды, Фукунага переводит взгляд на притихшего Кенму: – ну, мне кажется, ты сам хочешь играть дальше. Разве нет?

 

Кенма смущённо надувает щёки, втягивая голову в плечи, прямо как недовольная этим миром черепаха.

– Если мы останемся в команде, всё свободное время на каникулах и после будет занимать учёба, – бормочет Кенма, болезненно морщась. – А мы столько всего запланировали. Волейбол на пляже, фестиваль летний и всё остальное. Даже не факт, что мы сможем попасть на летние сборы, если национальные для нас затянутся…Что? Мы же делали список.

– Боже мой, Кенма, – не выдерживает Тора, уронив голову прямо на их сцепленные руки.

На его плечо с немым: «Я знаю, он – нечто, ты только держись» опускается ладонь Фукунаги.

 

Вот _это_ волновало тебя всё это время? Вот такие мысли заставляли ходить мрачнее тучи? «Дурацкая реальность» смешала все твои планы, и ты бросился её взламывать в этой своей дьявольской черепушке? Пытался соединить и волейбол, и нас…

Торе становится так стыдно, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Какое дурацкое недоразумение. Чёрт.

 

– Как-нибудь переживём, – веско говорит Фукунага.

– Подумаешь, волейбол на песке, – подхватывает Тора. – Не очень-то и хотелось.

– Летом на море полно народу, крабу не пройти.

– Я слышал, что в университете начинается халява, вот тогда и накупаемся. И даже не надейся отвертеться от сборов!

– Тогда прямо сейчас вношу в «чек лист» дополнения? – деловито махает телефоном Фукунага. – Остаться в команде, пока первогодки не выгонят?..

– Ну, серьёзно, Кенма, – мягко говорит Тора, дожидаясь, пока он ответит на его взгляд. – Не парься ты. Давай просто играть дальше все вместе, – одной рукой Тора цепляет барабанящего по телефону Фукунагу, и притягивает его ближе: – И побеждать всех на пути к Карасуно.

– Ладно, – подумав, кивает Кенма.

– Он сказал «ладно», слышал? – говорит Фукунага и довольно щурится: – Он нас любит.

– Парни, – расчувствовавшись, всхлипывает Тора.

 

Договорить он не успевает, потому что дверь в раздевалку распахивается, с грохотом врезаясь в стену и чудом не прихлопывая вбежавших Льва и Инуоку.

Глядя на них, взволнованных, с охапками бутылок в руках, Тора сдавленно смеётся.

 

– Мы принесли… – моргнув, Инуока с сомнением оглядывает бутылки и поворачивается ко Льву: – воды?

Тот кивает и пожимает плечами одновременно.

Из двери выглядывают Шибаями и Теширо, а позади них – Тора почему-то в этом не сомневается – топчутся привлечённые шумом первогодки. Кенма скукоживается в его руках, прячась от заинтересованных взглядов за плечами Торы.

 

– Молодцы, – с чувством хвалит их Фукунага, выворачиваясь из хватки Торы и похлопывая возле себя ладонью. Лев с Инуокой послушно присаживаются рядом. – Вода пришла – беда прошла!

 

К ним подтягиваются остальные второгодки, а потом и первогодки, рассаживаясь вокруг Фукунаги и преданно заглядывая ему в лицо.

Он же лихо скручивает крышку одной из бутылок, словно Великий Ками голову набедокурившему дракону, и торжественно говорит:

– Если когда-нибудь в команде начнутся разногласия, запомните, иногда полезнее просто притормозить, успокоиться и охладиться. Нате!

 

Бутылка из его рук переходит Шибаяме и тот, подумав, делает глоток.

– А можно мне содовую? – моментально находится Лев, замечая  проспоренную (на секундочку!) бутылку.

– А если разногласия будут со Львом? – без особого выражения интересуется Теширо, забирая у Шибаямы бутылку.

– Значит, ищи альтернативные способы охладиться, – важно кивает Фукунага, и, вместе с подавившимся газировкой Львом, Тора заходится в судорожном кашле.

 

– Ну, – довольно бодро начинает Инуока, но под общими взглядами немного теряется. Пихает в бок Льва, чтоб продолжал, но тот слишком уж занят судорожным кашлем. – Вы, это…

– Всё нормально? – помогает ему Теширо. Он уже сделал свой глоток, и бутылка кочует дальше, как раз к облегчённо выдохнувшему Инуоке.

 

Тора прищуривается, надсадно скрипя мозгом.

Они, что, тут какой-то ритуал проводят?..

Фукунага поворачивается, и под его строгим взглядом Тора вдруг спохватывается, что до сих пор держит Кенму за руки. Ой…

 

– У нас всё нормально? – повторяет Фукунага.

– Ох, – страдальчески морщится Кенма. – Пойдёмте уже разогреваться, пожалуйста?

– У нас всё нормально, – переглянувшись с Торой и дождавшись его решительного кивка, объявляет Фукунага.

Все разом выдыхают и расслабляются. Кажется, будто в их душной раздевалке становится свежее.

 

– Хорошо, что вы не собираетесь уходить, Кенма-сан, – смущённо говорит Теширо. Шибаяма с улыбкой похлопывает его по плечу, а Инуока оживлённо кивает, подпихивая бутылку Льву.

– Без семпаев Некома будет совсем другой командой, пусть и мы тоже  играли вместе с Куроо-саном, но всё равно…

– Будет здорово, если Некома Куроо-сана продержится до конца, – подхватывает Шибаяма.

У Торы начинает опасно щипать в носу, и он переводит взгляд на потолок, делая вид, что не заметил фырканья Кенмы.

 

– Не зря мы присматривали за вами сегодня, – восклицает Лев, отпихивая бутылку Инуоки: – Ты, Такетора-сан, всегда на Кенму-сана так смотришь, как будто съесть его хочешь! А сегодня ты смотрел вообще как будто!.. – Почему-то Тора слушает этот бред, чуть ли не затаив дыхание. Даже посмеяться над ним вряд ли получится. Как он смотрит на Кенму? О чём это Лев? Так второгодки «присматривали» за ними, а не просто болтались в раздевалке?

Кенма рядом тоже заинтересовано поднимает голову, но Лев так и не договаривает. Дёргается от тычка Инуоки, и вздыхает обиженно:

– Ну, чего ты?

– Пей уже, – настаивает Инуока. Лев озадаченно наклоняет голову.

– Но я не хочу.

– Эта наша «трубка мира», взял и выпил, – говорит Теширо.

– «Трубка мира»? – повторяет Кенма.

Тора озадаченно чешет в затылке, и даже Фукунага выглядит удивлённым.

Второгодки напряжённо переглядываются, смотрят на початую бутылку в своих руках, потом – почти робко – на Фукунагу:

– Ну, вы сказали про воду, мы все сели в круг, дали обещание идти дальше все вместе… И эта бутылка. Не символ единения или типа того?

 

Тора коротко хохочет, а Кенма отворачивается, занавешиваясь волосами, но он-то знает! Знает, что Кенма тоже ржёт.

На лица второгодок больно смотреть. Больно и очень-очень смешно.

 

– Ну, по правде говоря, такого символизма я не вкладывал, зачем мне заставлять вас пить из одной, когда их тут куча? – говорит Фукунага, весело сверкая глазами. – Но звучит отлично! «Бутылка мира»!

– Блин, – утомлённо вздыхает Теширо, потирая лоб.

 

Первым смеётся кто-то из первогодок. Кто точно разобрать невозможно, потому что, в следующее мгновение, хохочут уже все. Тора без сил валится набок, обхватив заболевший от смеха живот. «Бутылка мира», блин!

 

– Ладно вам, – ворчит Инуока, заливаясь краской до самых волос. – Раз уж начали обряд единения, надо закончить.

– Ну, нет, изо рта в рот – получается микроб, мне сестра говорила, – мотает головой Лев, вызывающе сверкая широченной улыбкой.

Вот же сволочь, думает Тора. Что-то не думал он о микробах, давясь чужой содовой!

Судя по помрачневшим лицам Инуоки и Теширо, мысли у них примерно сходились.

– Ты что, не хочешь разделить с нами воду?

– Позориться, так всем вместе.

 

Лев хлопает глазами, разводя руками.

 

– А ещё сестра говорила про непрямой поцелуй. И вообще, вы сами лоханулись!

– Вот говнюк, – восхищёно присвистывает Теширо, вставая.

 

Тора приподнимается на локтях, приваливаясь к Кенме и прижимаясь ухом к его тёплому боку. Так ему ни что не мешает видеть, как же замечательно сработались Инуока с Теширо: не сговариваясь, действуя быстро и отточено, прямо как у сетки, они опрокидывают бестолково задрыгавшего ногами Льва, усаживаясь на него сверху. 

Ещё более захватывающе, чем наблюдать за страданиями Льва – вслушиваться в стук сердца Кенмы. Неожиданно, оказывается так легко отключиться от общего весёлого шума и надсадного вопля о помощи. Словно ракушку к уху приложил: загадочно шумит чужое дыхание, шелестит ткань футболки и гулко, быстро-быстро тарахтит сердце, подгоняя ритм его собственного. Щекотно задерживаясь в мочке.

Тора чуть прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

Даже пропускает момент, когда Теширо вооружается бутылкой, воинственно поднося её к распятому на полу Льву.

 

– Пей чёртову воду единения! Будь мужиком!

– Ты уже повязан во всём этом, смысл отрицать!

– Просто глоток, Лев, и мы отстанем… это дело принципа.

– Он не захлебнётся? – вяло интересуется Кенма, и голос его волнующе гудит, разрядами тока сотрясая всё нутро Торы.

Как бы удобно ему не было, он заставляет себя сесть ровно. И, не отрываясь от разворачивающейся перед глазами возни, восхищённо мотает головой.

Надо будет попросить у первогодок потом фотки или что они там снимают?

– Это был твой план, кэп?

– Ну, – Фукунага наклоняет голову. Прикрывает один глаз, потом второй. И тяжело вздыхает: – Не совсем. Хотел немного передать нажитой мудрости и настроить их на командный лад.

– Ну, – после долгого молчания, говорит Кенма.

Лев, мокрый и взмыленный, рывком садится и ноет, какие все вокруг гадкие и подлые. Инуока с Тешимой довольно стукаются кулаками, а Шибаяма надсадно смеётся в плечо возмущённого Льва. Испившего всё-таки из «бутылки мира».

Кенма улыбается, продолжая:

– В целом у тебя получилось. У каждой Некомы свои водные традиции.

  

 

До начала отборочных остаются считанные дни.

Впереди их ждут жаркие недели, гонка учёбы с тренировками, и несколько выходных подряд, которые все они проведут на переполненном стадионе. Впереди этот невыносимый Сакуса и ещё целая туча проблемных команд.

Впереди либо победа, либо поражение.

 

И когда приходит время первого матча в их сетке, мобильный воин Некома полностью готов к бою.

И нужна ему только победа.

 

Ради неё и только неё они и играют в волейбол. Все они.

Мысль эта разжигает пламя, заполняя уверенностью.

Вперёд-вперёд, Некома!

 

  

****

 

  

Тора никогда не задумывался, как выглядит комната Кенмы, но, стоя на её пороге, всё равно чувствует себя несколько озадаченным.

Совсем не похоже на полутёмную пещеру-убежище, до потолка забитую яркими коробочками из-под катриджей и картонными фигурами героев видеоигр.

«Да с чего бы он должен жить в пещере, гений хренов?» – дав себе мысленного пинка, Тора с интересом оглядывается по сторонам, пока, наконец, не замечает Кенму. 

В мягкой даже на вид домашней футболке и катастрофично огромных штанах, он вяло машет Торе с развороченной кровати. Волосы у него странно торчат над правым ухом, лицо заспанное и унылое, ещё и зевает во всю пасть.

Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

Они не виделись всего-то пару дней, но каким-то невероятным образом он умудрился соскучиться по этой кислой мине.

 

– Ты… проходи? – бормочет Кенма, неуклюже выбираясь из своей одеяльной норы.

 

Пока Тора закрывает за собой дверь, Кенма пробует расчесать свалявшиеся волосы пальцами, да только безнадёжно застревает в них, всё больше мрачнея.

«Нафиг я вообще в это ввязался, торчали б и торчали», – всем своим видом говорит Кенма, и Тора громко фыркает.

Ему всё труднее сдерживать своё воодушевление, хочется срочно сделать что-нибудь: встать на руки или подбежать к Кенме и растрепать ему волосы для симметрии. Но Фукунага настойчиво просил быть с ним помягче.

Не наседать, не вопить и не дёргать его.

«Пациенту нужен покой, пусть отдыхает. И от нас, в том числе», – звучало, конечно, логично, но от одного взгляда на Кенму у Торы в груди пробуждается целый оркестр.

Хочется шуметь. Хочется поймать и прижать к себе.

Рассказать в подробностях, как же классно встретили команду в школе, и что плакат в их честь будет ещё неделю висеть на стенде. Они, конечно, отсылали ему фото, но ведь увидеть своими глазами – совсем другое дело!

 

Он же так толком и не разделил с Кенмой восторг от выхода на национальные.

Пусть Некома и не первый представитель Токио, всё-таки тягаться с Сакусой не так-то просто, но они – прорвались! Они – одни из лучших.

Они будут играть дальше.

А Кенма слёг с простудой буквально в день победы. Просто жутко, блин, не справедливо.

Пересидел, прячась от жары, под кондиционерами, перепил холодной фанты ну и – как говорил ещё Куроо-сан – переутомился.

Выложился на полную, вскрыл все свои резервы – вот мозг мобильного воина Некома и закоротило. 

У него не хватило сил даже подняться для построения, пока Тора не вздёрнул его на ноги и в свои объятия. До туалета Кенма плёлся, облокотившись на плечо Фукунаги, с каждым шагом теряя всё больше и больше очков здоровья. А в автобусе моментально уснул, съехав вниз по креслу и повесив голову на грудь. На третьем повороте Тора сдался, поменялся местами с Теширо и опрокинул опасно покачивающегося Кенму на себя.

Тяжёлого и лихорадочно горячего.

«Как я вообще мог сомневаться в тебе», – думал тогда Тора, не зная, куда деть руки, и нервно потирая шов на плече Кенмы.

Он так старается ради команды.

Он так хочет побеждать.

 

– Извиняюсь за вторжение. Меня твоя мама впустила. Она у тебя крутая, – воодушевлённо делится впечатлениями Тора, подходя ближе и неловко перетаптываясь на месте: – Угостила холодным чаем. А дом Куроо-сана из окна видно?

 

Кенма оставляет свою шевелюру в покое и кивает, приподнимая шторку и целясь пальцем в дом напротив. Тора присвистывает.

 

– Офигеть, как круто! И вообще, крутая у тебя комната!

 

Дверь и стена вокруг обклеена яркими постерами, а над столом висит календарь, весь чёрный от безжалостных меток маркером. Одного взгляда хватает, чтобы понять – все они обозначают тренировки или матчи.

Тора впервые в комнате Кенмы, но ему здесь так уютно, как будто он ночует тут каждую неделю.

 

– Я думал, твоё убежище уборки не знает. Всё ты обманываешь, никакой ты не лентяй.

– Я не говорил, что я лентяй. А если затягивать с уборкой, потом же будет тяжелее всё разгребать, – жмёт плечами Кенма. Тора смотрит на него с восхищённой улыбкой. Ну, что он за человек? – И у нас с мамой уговор: видеоигры не должны мешать учёбе и делам по дому. Это вынужденная мера.

– Лентяем быть не просто?

– Вообще-то да, –  вздыхает Кенма.

 

Возле телевизора у него расстелен коврик с Донки Конгом, на столе валяется несколько початых пачек Поки, а из-под кровати выглядывает бок потёртого волейбольного мяча. Тора лихорадочно скользит взглядом по всему вокруг, жадно впитывая все-все подробности, и не сразу замечает, что Кенма, не отрываясь, пялится на него.

 

– А… – Тора моргает, пойманный врасплох и смущённый. Ему так много всего разного и важного нужно сказать Кенме, но получается выдавить только: – Ну, ты как, норм?

– Ага.

– А тебе вставать-то можно?

– Я простудился, а не ноги сломал, – морщится Кенма, но всё-таки отворачивается и плетётся обратно к кровати. – Возьми себе стул?

 

Тора с готовностью подкатывает стул вплотную к кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Я тут задания принёс, ты извини, но от вашей старосты не скрыться.

 

И снова Кенма пожимает плечами, не слишком-то огорчённый видом пухлой папки в руках Торы: всё, что накопилось за пропуски.

Кенма какой-то рассеянный и зажатый, но Тора решает, что болеющим положено быть немного странными.

 

– Все передают тебе привет. Кэп тоже хотел тебя навестить, но из-за летнего фестиваля… девчонки его замучили, он же капитан крутой волейбольной команды и должен произнести просто потрясающую речь. Вот они и таскают его на репетиции, даже возле туалета караулят! Так что он просил передать, чтобы ты поскорее возвращался в строй, вот. Нет, он как-то по-другому сказал… ну, ты его знаешь!

– Тебе тоже не стоило ехать сюда по жаре, – бормочет Кенма себе в коленки. – Остался бы со всеми, ты ведь ас крутой волейбольной команды.

– Да ну, это ж тоска смертная постоянно одно и то же талдычить и смотреть, как другие талдычат, – Тора откидывается на спинку кресла и делает на нём несколько оборотов вокруг оси.

– А как же девчонки? – вредно ехидничает Кенма.

– Чо-о, отвянь! – вяло огрызается Тора, отводя взгляд. – Они все помешались на своих репетициях. И вообще! – добавляет он возмущённо.

«И вообще, я же тут!»

Кенма вздыхает.

– Всё равно меня уже в понедельник на занятия прогонят…

 

А когда Тора спросил, можно ли ему заехать в гости после школы, Кенма ответил куда более лаконично:

«Хорошо»

Добавив: «Если хочешь».

 

– Что, я помешал твоему затворничеству? А если я скажу, что-о-о, – Тора ехидно хмыкает и достаёт из кармана яркую шуршащую упаковку: – Принёс тебе яблочные конфеты-шипучки?

 

Яблочная шипучка, похоже, полностью меняет дело: Кенма оживляется, забирает свой гостинец и от души ссыпает четверть пакетика сразу в рот. Тора зажмуривается вместе с ним, когда шипучка начинает взрываться на его языке.

Брр, звучит жутко и обалденно!

Это сочетание очень подходит Кенме, и, глядя на его довольную физиономию, Тора чувствует себя всемогущим, способным на всё. Даже на...

Нагло и бесчестно пользуясь моментом, Тора протягивает руку и мягко сжимает вздёрнутый кончик носа Кенмы. Вот так-то!

Кенма вздрагивает, приоткрывая слезящиеся от шипучки глаза, смотрит сначала на пальцы Торы, а потом – укоризненно – и на самого Тору.

– Это тебе за то, что болеешь летом, как полный лох, – со знанием дела, объясняет Тора.

Он всё держит Кенму за нос, не очень-то представляя, что делать дальше. Наконец-то, Кенма отмирает и привычно отшвыривает его руку. И с умеренным интересом спрашивает:

– Что не так с моим носом?

 

Каждый раз, как он открывает рот, шипучка трещит ещё громче.

Щёлк! Щёлк!

Это завораживает, и Тора рассеянно чешет затылок.

 

– Ничего. Нос и нос.

– Ты постоянно его трогаешь.

– Ничего не постоянно! Иногда. Пару раз. Тебя, блин, потрогаешь!

 

Кенма приподнимает бровь и, играясь, то открывает, то закрывает рот, сочно треща остатками шипучки на языке.

Тора пялится на его рот, смутно понимая, что тоже хочет ощутить эту взрывную шершавость на языке. Аж в горле пересыхает, как хочется, так бы и слизнул всю эту шипучку…

А Кенма всё не отпускает свою бровь, пристально наблюдая за ним.

Ну, вот чего пристал?

 

– Это типа мой личный квест: дёрнуть тебя за нос. Получается не всегда, и… блин, отсыпь мне, что ли, немного?

 

С ним молча делятся шипучкой, и спустя мгновение комнату заполняет двойной треск. Конфета щиплет язык, скачет во рту, врезаясь в дёсны и зубы. Кисло и громко, до мурашек и выступивших слёз. Как ему и хотелось.

Тора жмурится, наслаждаясь. Переглядывается с Кенмой и улыбается, не размыкая губ.

 

– Я, кстати, поговорил с классным руководителем, – под затухающий фейерверк во рту, говорит Тора. Кенма с интересом приоткрывает один слезящийся от кислятины глаз, и Тора демонстрирует два больших пальца: – Всё путём! Не такой уж я и безнадёжный болван, и хвостов у меня не особо много. Ну, посижу парочку выходных за уроками, поду-у-умаешь. До каникул должен успеть разделаться со всем. Так что всё классно, Кенма.

 

Кенма то ли кивает, то ли просто наклоняет голову, пристально изучая свои коленки, и Тора замечает торчащий ярлычок футболки на его вороте. Сердце сжимается от того, какой он взъерошенный. В этой своей мягкой футболке и торчащими с одной стороны волосами.

Совсем не злобный и не страшный.

 

– Ты вообще не болван, – задумчиво тянет Кенма. – Но у тебя хорошо получается таким казаться.

– Я вот сейчас не понял, ты меня похвалил или наоборот?

 

Кенма тихонько смеётся, а взгляд Торы снова притягивает торчащий ярлычок.

 

– Кенма, знаешь, – пару секунд он борется с собой, но потом всё-таки сдаётся и тянется поправить его.

Аккуратно оттягивает край ворота (и, правда, мягко) и загибает ярлычок обратно, мазнув пальцами по выпуклой косточке на его шее. Тепло и тоже мягко.

Его взгляд скользит по всей компактной фигуре Кенмы и останавливается на руках. Волоски на них торчат дыбом. Тора моргает.

Замёрз? Но в комнате тепло. Это озноб? Температура опять поднимается? Вот чёрт, это из-за него?

Он накрывает ладонью топорщащиеся волоски, прижимая их обратно, чувствует бугристую гусиную кожу и начинает растирать её, прогоняя мурашки. Вроде бы не горит, он не чувствует жара.

Может ли быть…

Кенма крупно вздрагивает, передёргивая плечами.

– Чего? – неловко напоминает он, лёжа щекой на коленях и наблюдая за Торой из-под упавших на лицо волос.

Глаза у него точно горят.

Тора, как ошпарившись, отдёргивает руку.

 

Что если мурашки у Кенмы появились действительно из-за него? Как у него самого в ответ на жуткий, препарирующий взгляд Кенмы?

Кенме сейчас некомфортно? Поэтому он такой напряжённый в собственной комнате?

От этой мысли внутри всё холодеет, и слюна во рту становится ещё кислее, чем была из-за конфеты.

Последний кристаллик шипучки взрывается и чувствительно попадает в нёбо, заставляя Тору вздрогнуть и выйти из транса. Кенма всё ждёт, а он понятия не имеет, что собирался сказать.

Что совершенно немыслимым образом по нему соскучился?

Что безумно рад его видеть, и не может собраться с мыслями, хотя ему столько нужно рассказать?

 

– В общем. То, что я тогда перед отборочными тебе наговорил – ты извини меня. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – говорит Тора, вжимая ладони в колени и решительно поднимая голову. Да, ему давно нужно было это сказать. За ним должок:

– Каждый раз, когда я, типа, сомневаюсь в тебе – на самом деле, я сомневаюсь в себе. Я просто не хочу…

«Не хочу проигрывать Хинате», что за бред? Сам же вечно злится, когда Кенма говорит не про Карасуно, а про Хинату. Сдался ему этот Хината!

Он нервно трёт взмокший лоб, отчаянно подбирая слова.

Я хочу, чтобы ты горел и пылал. Чтобы тебе было весело и классно.

Я хочу, чтобы ты гордился собой.

И мной тоже.

– В смысле: я _вижу_ , как сильно ты стараешься. Ты… просто невероятно выглядишь на площадке, как будто пылаешь. Это так классно. И я сделаю всё, чтобы ты старался не зря. Буду подавать ещё лучше, чтобы ты всегда мог положиться на мои эйсы. Буду все твои хитрые пасы до очка доводить. Чтоб ты и дальше пылал и радовался. Чтоб ты доволен был, потому что мне это очень важно! Понял?

 

Кенма хлопает глазами, так удивлённо смотря на Тору, как будто ждал каких-то других слов, и тягостно вздыхает.

 

– Знаешь, что меня бесит в тебе? – вдруг говорит он, высыпая в ладонь горсточку последней шипучки и лихо закидывая её в рот. Голос его звучит неожиданно жёстко. Тора даже удивиться толком не успевает: – Эта твоя беспардонная вера в меня, о которой я тебя совсем не просил. Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения. Это очень раздражает.

– Чо?! – задохнувшись возмущением и густой от шипучки слюной, кашляет Тора.

Слишком хорошего мнения? Ничего себе наезд! Как это вообще понимать?

 

– Убеждаешь меня во всём этом, а потом заявляешь, что я солью игру, и это бесит ещё сильнее, – упрямо продолжает давить свою мысль Кенма, сосредоточенно пялясь куда-то перед собой. Каждое его слово сопровождается треском и клёкотом шипучки, делая его похожим на обозлённого дельфина. – _Почему_ это так бесит, а?

– Извини. Тот раз, я… – тихо говорит Тора, но, кажется, его не слышат.

– А потом ты приходишь и приносишь мне шипучку, и… – бормочет Кенма, стискивая в пальцах хрустящую упаковку. – Я хочу сказать, что совершенно не понимаю, что у тебя на уме. Меня это очень бесит.

 

Он замолкает, а шипучка всё лопается и лопается. Тора ошарашено хлопает глазами, пытаясь увязать всё сказанное в голове, но получается фигово.

Чего на него нашло? Он ведь даже не злится, а как будто раздосадован. Вон как плечи повесил.

 

– Ты не понимаешь, – повторяет он за Кенмой, и нервно усмехается. – Это я не понимаю, что у тебя на уме!

– Так тебе и надо, – цедит Кенма, комкая упаковку в кулаке.

Тора пытается её отнять, но в ответ получает такое жаркое сопротивление, ещё и подкреплённое острым тычком локтя под дых, что быстро оставляет эту идею. Внезапная вспышка активности словно разгоняет все мрачные тучи из головы Торы: прижимая ладонь к раненному месту, он откидывается на спинку кресла, покручиваясь от смеха.

– И вообще, я всё больше убеждаюсь, что у нас на уме – одно и то же.

– О, нет, – бормочет он, растирая лицо ладонями. Кажется, что пальцы у него немного подрагивают.

Пора заканчивать с этими странными разговорами. Вдруг у него снова поднимается температура или станет плохо? Хотя за свою пустую упаковку он сражается, не взирая на болезнь…

Или он расстроится.

Неприятное чувство от одной только мысли, что Кенме рядом с ним неуютно до нервных мурашек, скребёт изнутри ледяными когтями.

Тора совсем этого не хочет.

– Абсолютно точно нет, – упрямо талдычит Кенма, как заведённый, мотая головой.

– И потом, – закатывает глаза Тора, делая вид, что не слышит его: – Куроо-сан говорил: всё, что нам нужно, продолжать друг друга бесить и поддерживать. А, значит?

 

Вместо ответа, Кенма мрачно смотрит на Тору и, открыв рот, громко щёлкает шипучкой.

Ну, блин, потрясающе. Великолепный ответ, Кенма.

 

– А значит, мы всё делаем правильно. Бесим друг друга и поддерживаем. Круто же? – Кенма пожимает плечами, и Тора прикипает нетерпеливым взглядом к его губам. Но нет, больше взрывов не слышно.

Облизнувшись, Тора медленно говорит:

– Серьёзно, так, как ты, на меня никто не действует. Ты в этом деле лучший. Мастер и чемпион. И я всё равно буду думать о тебе «слишком хорошо», по-другому ты не заслужил. Вот, что у меня на уме. Смирись уже со мной!

 

Кенма фыркает, откидываясь назад на подушки, смущённый, чуточку возмущённый, но, кажется, довольный. Глядя на него, Тора и сам расплывается в довольной улыбке.

– От тебя столько шума, – бормочет Кенма себе под нос, и протягивает сжатый кулак. Недолго думая, Тора с готовностью мажет по нему костяшками, моментально воодушевляясь.

Это обещание? Это их знак приободриться? Благодарность?

– Что это? – спрашивает Тора, покручиваясь на стуле от нетерпения.

– Не знаю, – тянет Кенма, рассматривая свой кулак, словно впервые его видел. Рассеянно проводит по костяшкам большим пальцем и хмыкает: – Просто так, захотелось. Может, поиграем во что-нибудь? Раз уж ты зашёл.

– Даже не надейся на фору только потому, что ты типа болеешь, – громко усмехнувшись, грозит ему Тора, и подрывается разбираться с приставкой, пока Кенма вяло барахтается в одеяле да разглаживает на коленке многострадальную упаковку шипучки.

 

Выудив из тумбы второй джойстик, Тора мажет беглым взглядом по полке телевизора, мельком ощупывая всякие разные фигурки. Провод джойстика всё тянется бесконечной путаной змеюкой, и Тора наклоняется, чтобы ничего лишнего не уронить, но тут вздрагивает и останавливается. Поднимает глаза обратно на полку и с удивлением смотрит на то, что сперва даже не заметил среди ярких фигурок.

Потемневший листок сливы глянцем поблёскивает из-за спины пластикового Данте. Отличное место для оберега от злобных духов и демонов. Тора моргает, несколько секунд рассматривая собственный трофей, и не может сдержать смешка.

 

– Что? – доносится подозрительный голос Кенмы с кровати, и Тора мотает головой, возвращаясь к проводу. Ни к чему его смущать. Тем более, когда сам так смущён.

Он, чёрт подери, рад, что для Кенмы все эти штуки тоже имеют значение.

 

И окрылённый этой радостью, Тора проигрывает в сухую четыре раза подряд.


	7. Chapter 7

Побережье Ситиригахамы встречает шумом моря, криком чаек и весёлыми голосами отовсюду. Солнце так ярко отражается от волн, что Тора щурится даже через тёмные очки. Он широко разводит руки, выставляя всего себя навстречу ласковому солёному бризу, и восторженно кричит, откинув голову назад.

Море! Чёрт подери, да, они всё-таки сделали это! Целый день в объятиях лета и моря!

Только кайф, и никакой зубрёжки! Это завтра снова будут тесты, курсы, подготовка к турниру, а сейчас – заслуженный отдых. Каникулы!

Но стоит ему только потянуть штаны вниз, как чья-то рука ловит его за ремень, не давая раздеться. Тора оборачивается и жалобно смотрит на Фукунагу.

 

– Попридержи штаны, ковбой. Сначала найдём место. И Кенму.

 

Найти Кенму оказывается несложно: мрачной тенью он шагает вдоль пляжа, ссутулившись и волоча за собой зонтик от солнца.

Людей на пляже полно. Иногда им всё же встречаются свободные места, но они упорно идут вдоль берега, любуясь морем, грея ступни о крупный хрустящий песок. И чем крупнее он становится, тем меньше народа встречается на пути. Не зря они послушали совет старикана в поезде, и сошли на остановку раньше, ближе к скалам.

 

– Давайте уже тут побросаем шмотьё, хочу купаться! – стонет Тора, не отрывая взгляда от манящих волн.

 

Пусть это и звучит по-детски, но ему правда очень-очень надо окунуться! Критически низкий уровень радости и моря в организме. Тревога-тревога.

 

– Голосую за, – моментально соглашается Кенма, передавая ему зонт.

Тора тут же замахивается, помедлив только, чтобы расслышать третье капитанское «за», но вместо этого слышит…

– Мне напекло голову или тут правда в волейбол играют? – крутит головой Фукунага.

Новый порыв ветра приносит до боли знакомый стук мяча о ладони и возбуждённые выкрики. Разве что скрипа кроссовок не хватает.

 

Перехватив зонт, словно меч, Тора решительно указывает им вперёд на искривляющуюся линию берега, и Фукунага, как взявшая след гончая, медленно кивает.

Да, там. Звук точно идёт оттуда. И это… просто невероятное везение!

Конечно же, Тора прихватил с собой мяч, но и мечтать не мог, что им повезёт найти на пляже сетку!

 

– Вы серьёзно? – закатывает глаза Кенма. – Вы ещё не устали от волейбола? Серьёзно?

– Серьёзно, Тора?! – возмущённо подхватывает Фукунага, округляя глаза.

– И как тебе ещё не надоело?! – ахает Тора, ржёт, легко перепрыгивает подставленную подножку Кенмы и, высоко задрав зонт, несётся к скалистой гряде, закрывающей от них часть берега.

Солнце бьёт по глазам, возле камней сладко пованивает царством крабов, но ничто не способно сейчас испортить ему настроение!

 

За облепленными ракушками камнями открывается отличный вид на уединённую часть пляжа. И – там действительно есть волейбольная сетка.

В первую секунду Тора готов плясать прямо на скользких камнях, помахивая зонтом, но, взглянув на Кенму, передумывает.

Незнакомых Кенма не любит. Как, впрочем, и игры на природе, и жаркие летние деньки. Но ведь не это главное, верно? Главное заключается в том, что он здесь, с Торой и Фукунагой. Встал пораньше, разобрался, с какого пути отходит поезд в Камакуру, приехал с ними на пляж.

Стоит тут, прячась под козырьком кепки, и это – самое главное. Главнее даже солнца и моря.

 

– Не будем мы тебя туда тащить, – заверяет он Кенму, мягко стукая его по козырьку. – Просто интересно посмотреть, как другие играют. Расслабься и отдыхай!

– Да я и… Хорошо бы в нас мячом не попали, – бубнит он в ответ, наблюдая, как Тора с хорошего размаха втыкает зонт в песок. Помогает раскрыть и тут же залезает под него, устраиваясь в тени и удовлетворённо вытягивая ноги.

 

Больше ждать Тора не может: он буквально выбегает из штанов, оставляя их скомканным пятном у тенистого лагеря Кенмы, и несётся к морю, на ходу сбрасывая рубашку, майку, тёмные очки. И с радостным воплем погружается в лето.

Плавает Тора, может, не очень элегантно и технично, зато брызги летят во все стороны, когда он раскачивает море своими супер-мощными гребками, устремляясь вперёд.

Классно! Ещё круче, чем бег или штанга. Наверное, если бы умники из прошлого не придумали волейбол, плаванье стало бы для Торы самой лучшей штукой на свете.

Но волейбол есть – тяжело дыша, Тора разворачивается к берегу, глядя на подлетающий над сеткой мяч и плывущих к нему навстречу Фукунагу с Кенмой – и это просто замечательно.

 

– Да ладно! Ты выбрался из тени? – весело орёт Тора, перекрикивая ветер.

Словно подчиняясь тяжёлому взгляду Кенмы, особо высокая волна затыкает Тору, накрывая его с головой и промывая нос солёной водой до самого мозжечка.

Фу, блин!

 

– Пока я ещё полон сил: кто хочет наперегонки вдоль берега до камней? – предлагает Фукунага, и Кенма показательно всплывает «звёздочкой». Да уж, кто бы сомневался!

Тора не сводит глаз с его белого живота и чувствует себя акулой, подбирающейся к вкусной жертве.

Тянет к нему руки, очень смутно представляя, что собирается сделать – пощекотать по ребрам? Потопить, надавив ладонью на выставленное пузо? Перевернуть? Поплывет ли тогда Кенма с ними наперегонки? Хотя бы, чтобы потопить Тору в ответ…

Волны мягко покачивают Кенму, немного разворачивая эту звезду.

Он – сама безмятежность. Расслабленное запрокинутое к солнцу лицо (не обгорел бы, эх), извивающиеся, словно водоросли, волосы. Сейчас они кажутся длиннее, и Тора заворожено проводит рядом с ними ладонью, думая про физику и про то, что Кенма какой-то неправильно красивый.

А под водой волосы у него шелковисто-скользкие. Брр.

 

– Плывём? – говорит Фукунага, аккуратно толкая Кенму за пятку: его звезда начинает лениво раскручиваться вокруг своей оси.

Тора думает, что Фукунага сейчас прям как ведущие, вращающие барабан на вечернем шоу. Ещё он думает, что тоже хочет

(потрогать)

крутануть Кенму.

И притопить его, и просто потрогать его живот. Хочется всего и сразу, но это-то и пугает Тору.

Чего он так волнуется?

Чего Кенма такой беспечный и расслабленный?

 

– Плывём!.. А ты, смотри, в открытом море не проснись, – резковато говорит он, и, секунду помедлив, бросается Фукунаге вдогонку.

 

Они наворачивают столько кругов, что уже скоро его руки и ноги наливаются свинцом, а тревожные мысли о красоте Кенмы отходят на второй план. В конце концов, он всё-таки сбивается со счёта, но и без того понятно, что Фукунага его поимел. Приходится искать утешение в потоплении собственного капитана, как только они начинают чувствовать дно под ногами. Они плещутся, как дети, уже просто катаясь и барахтаясь в набегающей береговой волне. Давно сошедший под зонт Кенма периодически мелькает перед глазами Торы ярким манящим пятном, но стоит только открыть рот, чтобы позвать его, как сверху наваливается Фукунага. И приходится бороться за жизнь.

Из моря они, вымотанные до предела, с воспалёнными от солёной воды глазами и дрожащими улыбками, позорно выползают, с трудом справляясь с волнами.

 

– Я победил! У _мори_ л его, – хвастается Фукунага, падая Кенме под бок и смотря на него сквозь что-то. – И ещё нашёл зелёный камень с дырочкой. Зелёный, прям как Мидори!

 

Тора валится рядом, утыкаясь лбом в тёплый песок. Кто-то небрежно опускает на его затылок кепку – под зонт-то он толком не уместился – и он благодарно мычит, не двигаясь.

Он абсолютно и неприлично счастлив.

 

– Сделано? – без интереса уточняет Кенма. По клацанью кнопок Тора догадывается, что он уже достаточно отдохнул, чтобы пройти пару-тройку квестов.

Кенма – безнадёжен, и эта мысль вызывает почему-то только улыбку.

– Сделано! – заплетающимся от усталости языком подтверждает Фукунага.

 

Тора снова мычит, ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока не прижимается боком к бедру Кенмы.

Он сейчас, наверняка, мокрый и холодный, как большая скользкая рыбина. Противный, но Кенма молча щёлкает кнопками, полностью увлечённый своей игрой. Тогда Тора решается немного подсмотреть, устроившись щекой на сложенных и колючих от песка руках.

И с чего он вдруг решил, что Кенма – красивый?

Ну, не урод, конечно, классный, и всё такое, но чтоб прямо «красивый»? Если говорить про парней, вот у Фукунаги, например, красивая улыбка, Тора всегда с неё млеет. У Рю шикарная форма черепа, Куроо-сан просто неприлично хорош, а у Льва – эти его светлые глазища. С ними всё чётко и понятно. А вот с Кенмой…

Он смотрит на потемневшие от воды волосы Кенмы, забранные назад и путано облепляющие его шею. Даже на мокрых видно, как сильно у него отросли корни.

В море эти волосы казались нереальными.

Смотрит на покрасневший кончик его вздернутого носа, и губы тянет от улыбки. Вот балда, всё-таки обгорел!

Взгляд Торы спускается на плечи, по напряжённому и красиво очерченному бицепсу к приставке в его руках.

Чёрт! Ну, вот опять, откуда только берётся это «красиво»? Обычный же Кенма! Что не так-то?

Тора яростно трётся лбом о руки, царапая кожу песчинками, а когда снова поднимает взгляд, оказывается пойманным врасплох. Как всегда.

 

– Чего? – одними губами спрашивает Кенма, и Тора чувствует, что щёки начинает позорно печь, а сердце испуганно замирает.

Да, что с ним такое, чёрт возьми.

– Я взял мяч, – бормочет Тора. Кенма закатывает глаза. Глаза и глаза, со слипшимися от соли ресницами и залёгшими под ними тенями: спонсор его полуночных игр. Красивый? Тора волнуется всё сильнее, теряясь в собственных мыслях.

– Я в тебе не сомневался.

– Ты, – Тора вздыхает, сосредотачиваясь. Что-то он упускает, что-то очень важное, и это не даёт покоя: – Тебе тут нравится?

Кенма моргает, в его глазах мелькает интерес, а вот плечами он пожимает небрежно и лениво.

– Жарко тут. Но, в принципе, – он поднимает голову к шумному морю и смешно жмурится. Тора замирает с открытым ртом, любуясь им: – Нравится, ага.

Тора всё-таки не выдерживает и смачно щипает Кенму за бок. Если бы он этого не сделал, то точно взорвался от напряжения. Или сделал ещё большую глупость.

 

Откатившись на безопасное расстояние от ответного пинка, он отвлекается на толпу скачущих и смеющихся у сетки ребят.

Волейбол всегда спасает.

Он наблюдает за ними, фыркая и одобрительно цокая языком на самых мощных атаках: мяч, словно пушечное ядро, врезается в песок, поднимая его и создавая воронку. Выглядит ужасно круто, Торе тоже хочется попробовать, но на поле и без него полно народа.

Он косится на спокойно играющего под зонтом Кенму, замечает, что Фукунага тоже с интересом следит за творящимся у сетки.

Руки, до того налитые свинцовой усталостью, уже гудят от желания пробить такой съём, чтобы все крабы в округе попадали кверху брюшками.

 

Поколебавшись, он всё-таки достает из сумки мяч, какое-то время подкидывает его над собой, а потом к нему присоединяется и Фукунага. Они перебрасывают мяч, то кружась, то подпрыгивая на одной ноге, хотя больше дурачатся и спотыкаются. Трудновато на песке прыгать, и ветер мешает, унося мяч с намеченной траектории.

«Интересно», – думает Тора, пытаясь уследить за мячом и подсмотреть за Кенмой одновременно. – «Получится уговорить его хоть немного побросать с нами?»

 

– Привет, некома!

 

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, вместо того, чтобы отбить мяч, Тора ловит его и прижимает к груди, оборачиваясь.

Долговязый парень в ярких рыжих шортах приветливо машет, кивком показывая на сумку Торы.

Сумка – точнее, нашивка с названием школы и клуба – работа Акане, вдохновлённой выходом их команды на Летний турнир. А если внимательнее присмотреться к ремню, можно отыскать там крохотную дырку, оставленную машинкой для пирсинга.

 

– Вы же из старшей Некома? Волейболисты.

– Ага, это мы, – кивает Фукунага, подходя ближе. Парень в рыжих шортах довольно щурится.

– Я Аоки. Я вас помню, видел вашу игру на отборочных. Моей команде, правда, с вашей встретиться не удалось.

 

Тора весь раздувается от гордости. Слава о них шагает по всему Токио и ближайшему побережью! Он уже хочет спросить, что у них за школа, но Аоки говорит:

– Сыграть не хотите? Тут все как раз расходятся, нас трое остаётся. И вас трое.

Тора с Фукунагой переглядываются и синхронно поворачиваются к Кенме.

– Разве в пляжный волейбол не два на два играют? – неуверенно тянет Кенма, поглядывая в сторону сетки.

 

Народ и, правда, расходится, прощаясь друг с другом и натягивая сухие шорты поверх плавок. Возле сетки только два парня лениво перебрасываются мячом, прямо как это делали Тора с Фукунагой, пока их не окликнули.

Губы Торы сами собой разъезжаются в воодушевлённом оскале. Он уже и не ждал, что удастся поиграть!

От пьянящих мыслей его отвлекает смех Аоки и то, как досадливо Кенма опускает голову к своей приставке.

 

– Да мы же хотим просто повеселиться, а не устраивать официальное соревнование. Или в Некоме всё _настолько_ серьёзно? – Аоки говорит вроде бы дружелюбно, но Торе всё равно не нравится его усмешка и то, как он смотрит на Кенму.

Какого хрена сейчас было?

– В Некоме всё очень серьёзно, – убедительно говорит Фукунага и добавляет с обезоруживающей улыбкой: – Но повеселиться в Некоме тоже любят!

– Ага, этот парень под зонтом тот ещё весельчак. Ну, так что, трое на трое? Или будешь под зонтом отсиживаться? Серьёзно? – деловито уточняет Аоки, не сводя насмешливого взгляда с Кенмы.

 

Похоже, всё-таки не показалось. Этот козёл реально поддевает Кенму.

Притихший было зуд от морской соли в носу и глотке снова начинает печь ему слизистую. Вот чего он пристал к Кенме?

 

– Мы и вдвоём вас отделаем, правда же, кэп? – заявляет Тора, сдвигаясь, чтобы переманить на себя взгляд Аоки.

Фукунага звонко хлопает ладонью себя по лбу, и это немного отрезвляет. Упс, перегнул палку? Судя по потемневшему взгляду Аоки, перегнул так перегнул.

– Он не имел в виду ничего такого, просто… – начинает Фукунага, но Тора перебивает его:

– Да, не имел, извини, – потому что за свои косяки нужно отвечать самому. Только и к Кенме он лезть не позволит: – Но пусть наш связующий…

– …Давайте трое на трое, – теперь уже перебивают Тору, и он сперва морщится (ну, серьёзно, Кенма никогда и никого не перебивает, только его!), а потом до него доходит.

 

Они втроём почти синхронно поворачиваются к зонту. Фукунага с Торой изумлённо раскрыв рты, а Аоки – воодушевлённо вскинув руки над головой. 

«Разминайтесь и давайте к нам!» – бросает им Аоки, убегая к сетке.

 

– Там жарко, – ошарашено бормочет Тора, наблюдая, как Кенма прячет приставку и натягивает футболку с длинным рукавом. – Песок и солнце. Ужас же?

На удивление, Кенма не выглядит смертельно раздосадованным или сильно расстроенным. Похоже, даже наоборот.

– Если мне надоест, то вы и вдвоём справитесь, верно? – усмехается он, плотнее устраивая на голове кепку. И бросает в него скомканной футболкой: – Одевайся, а то обгоришь.

– Вряд ли этот Аоки тебя так уж сильно задел. Уровень воздействия у него ниже, чем был у Торы на первом курсе, – как ни в чём не бывало, начинает рассуждать Фукунага, присаживаясь на корточки возле Кенмы.

– Просто смотрел, как вы прыгаете и кидаете мяч, – тянет Кенма, собирая в кулак пригоршню песка и задумчиво пропуская его тонкой струйкой обратно. Тора заворожено пялится на его пальцы. Красиво. – Кошмарно выглядите со стороны, конечно.

 

Тора падает рядом с ними, послушно натягивая футболку. От шока он даже не решается спорить.

Что поделать, если кошмарно. Непривычная среда. Песок предательски разъезжается, и ноги, словно ватные культи, еле двигаются.

 

– И ты решил составить нам компанию, чтоб нам не так обидно было? – улыбается Фукунага.

Кенма старательно отряхивает ладони, кивая и пожимая плечами одновременно. Как будто сам до конца не осознал, на что согласился.

Так…

– Захотелось самому попробовать. И, знаешь, недавно я понял: если на пути попадается данж с обучающим испытанием, не стоит проходить мимо. Любой опыт сейчас может пригодиться в финальном бою. И мы… я с вами…

 

Тора всё-таки не выдерживает и прижимает ладонь ко лбу Кенмы, оттянув козырёк кепки вверх. Гладкая кожа немного влажная и горячая на ощупь, но у Торы результат не лучше. Блин, как мамы это делают?

 

– Нормальный? – деловито уточняет Фукунага, даже не поморщившись от звонкого шлепка, с которым Кенма отпихивает руку Торы.

– Пляжный волейбол был в списке, вы же сами хотели, – раздражённо бубнит Кенма, натягивая кепку чуть ли не до носа. – _Мечтали_. Сделаем и покончим с этим!

– Нормальный, – нервно смеётся Тора, потирая руку.

– На разминке нужно разобраться с песком, попробовать наступать по-разному. Мне кажется, это может быть полезным и в будущем, – обиженно бубнит Кенма, вставая. Трогает кепку, поднимает голову и добавляет: – Пойдёмте, нас ждут. Под зонтом я всегда успею отсидеться.

 

Бросив пристальный взгляд на Аоки с приятелями, он как-то странно меняется в лице. Становясь привычно пугающим и, вместе с тем, снова очень красивым. Сам того не ведая, запуская табун мурашек по спине и рукам Торы.

Вот же блин. Что за фигня творится, что тут происходит, что за…

– Ты на него плохо влияешь, он становится таким импульсивным, – вздыхает Фукунага, хлопнув остолбеневшего Тору по плечу. – Но я так тронут, что вот-вот заплачу… Заплачу за него в кафешке, когда мы вернёмся домой!

И выходит из-под зонта вслед за Кенмой.

 

Помедлив, Тора растирает лицо, проходится ногтями по бритым вискам и подёргивает себя за отросшие волосы на макушке.

Надо собраться, твердит он себе.

Это же то, чего ты так хотел. Пляж, волейбол, ещё и Кенма согласился сыграть, а не просто побросать им мяч. Соберись.

Он мнёт мочку, подёргивает серёжку, но угомонить свои чувства никак не выходит.

– Тора! – зовёт его Фукунага, и, плюнув на всё, он решительно выбегает на дьявольски неудобный песок.

Похоже, единственный, кто тут ненормальный – это Тора.

 

 

Аоки знакомит их с Маруямой и пареньком по имени Мичи.

(«Внимание! Ну-ка, сделайте умные лица. Я привёл пацанов, которые реально умеют играть!»)

Они договариваются на игру в три касания, с партиями по пятнадцать очков, и меняться сторонами каждые пять забитых мячей. Вроде справедливо и не сильно запарно, но Кенма всё равно пытается торговаться.

Вместе с Фукунагой они кое-как расчерчивают затоптанные границы на песке, а Аоки просит сидящих неподалёку девчонок хотя бы краем глаза последить за счётом.

«С крутыми ребятами же играем», – разливается он соловьём, горделиво расправляя плечи.

Намётанным глазом Тора определяет: похоже, игру Аоки затеял, чтобы был повод поболтать с девчонками. И всё раздражение к этому парню тут же испаряется.

Тора с интересом рассматривает девчонок, пока его не окликает Кенма, и только отменная реакция аса спасает его нос от неминуемого столкновения с мячом. Тора ловит его у самого лица и возмущённо смотрит на Кенму.

– Пробуй мяч, – мрачно вздыхает Кенма.

Уже пожалел, что согласился на всё это? Чего такой дёрганный?

Тора подбрасывает мяч Аоки, удерживает его в воздухе, принимает, словно в нижней передаче, снова подбрасывает. Лёгкий и мягкий.

Это будет интересно.

 

– Ну, какой план? – спрашивает Фукунага, старательно притаптывая песок пяткой. За его плечом Кенма сосредоточенно мерит боковыми шагами площадку, то от задней линии, то от передней. – Сливаем до первой смены сторон и следим?

– Играем и выигрываем, конечно! – возмущённо восклицает Тора.

Кенма дошагивает до них, недовольный, как будто его заставили дополнительно возиться со Львом из-за чужого прокола.

– Две смены точно сольём, – ставит он неутешительный диагноз. – Надо привыкнуть к песку, а ещё солнце… вторая смена вернёт нас на изученную сторону, может и разыграемся.

– Вы – два пессимиста, – припечатывает Тора, с усмешкой покручивая мяч в руках и шагая на подачу. Сейчас он им покажет, как крутые парни из Некомы играют в волейбол!

Как там он хотел? Чтобы все крабы в окрестностях попадали без сознания на спинки? О, это он может! За последние полгода его подача из просто крутой перешла в разряд «неприлично крутой»! Он потратил на проработку силовой грёбаную тучу времени.

В мобильном воине «Некома» он был бы базукой самого последнего поколения.

Пусть солнце и досадно слепит глаза, но самое главное Тора видит.

Вдохнув полную грудь солоноватого морского воздуха, он с криком («Боже, это разве обязательно, Тора?») запускает мяч соперникам… далеко в аут.

 

И под воодушевлённые хлопки ведущих счёт девчонок, первую смену сторон воин «Некома» делает с отставанием в три очка.

Аоки чуть ли из шорт не выпрыгивает от удовольствия, а Тора мрачно высыпает пригоршни осточертевшего песка из карманов своих и оглядывается.

На этой стороне Аоки и его парни отымели их на целых три очка. Может и им тут больше повезёт? По крайней мере, солнце теперь не бьёт по глазам…

Вновь мерящий поле приставным шагом Кенма проходит мимо и обидно тычет пальцами под рёбра. Обидно, потому что от кого от кого, а от Кенмы такую подставу всегда меньше всего ждёшь.

 

– Чего такой серьёзный?

– Да потому что! – вспыхивает Тора, всплескивая руками и пытаясь этим описать всё своё возмущение.

Какой отстойный этот песок, какой коварный попутный ветер, как всё странно и необычно, так ещё и Аоки этот.

Чёрт знает почему, но Торе очень хочется его победить. Ну или чтобы Кенма его победил.

Сейчас это одно и то же.

– Где твоя сила воли, оптимист, – с улыбкой говорит Кенма. – Аоки же специально давит, акцентирует внимание на нашей «крутости», подливает масла в огонь. 

 

И Тора бессильно опускает руки. Вот же...

Он ведь прав.

 

– Играем! – звонче свистка кричат девчонки, и Маруяма подкидывает перед собой мяч, раз, другой…

 

– Не зарывайтесь стопами в песок, – говорит Фукунага.

Тора вместе с Кенмой медленно кивают. Лично Тора старается вообще лишний раз не двигать ногами, чтобы песок под ними не тёк.

Легко, блин, сказать «не зарывайтесь», когда ноги сами утопают.

– Теперь ветер дует нам в лицо, – бормочет Кенма, цокает языком и разворачиваясь боком.

«Становится крабом. Экономит движения», – думает Тора. Вспоминает свои попытки нормально подать мяч по попутному ветру, и отводит ногу назад. Впереди, если что, прикроет Фукунага. Кенма контролирует центр. А он…

 

Маруяма наконец-то отправляет мяч в полёт. Вот же блин, даже близко не в аут. Но сместиться назад Тора решил правильно.

– Мой! – кричит он, принимая подачу.

Мяч немного сносит ветром, но Кенма успевает: в один широкий шаг, прямо как всё это время топтался по полю, добирается до него и передаёт на Фукунагу.

Двое на блоке, и Тора, еле-еле удерживая равновесие, чтобы не занесло,  бежит ближе к сетке. Чувствует, что Кенма взял под опеку заднюю часть поля, а команда Аоки уже стремительно разыгрывает перехваченную атаку Фукунаги.

Нырнув вперёд, Тора успевает поднять мяч, и на этот раз Фукунага вырывает им очко.

– Вот так! – вопит Тора, захлёбываясь восторгом и скрипящим на зубах песком.

Пытается подняться, но даже это привычное и доведённое до автоматизма движение на песке получается кое-как. Фукунага помогает ему, выдёргивая наверх, и тут же сжимает в своих тесных, липких и потных объятиях. Тора стискивает его в ответ, приподнимая над землёй, как будто они победили, а не сократили отставание до двух очков в середине первого сета, но как же он рад! Песок всё ещё проблема, но, в конце концов, это не то, что может их остановить.

 

Приободрённый, он снова выходит на подачу, впервые на этой стороне. Ветер порывами хлещет по лицу, немного сбивая спокойное дыхание, но эта подача удаётся. Не идеально, конечно, далеко не настолько хорошо, как он привык бить в зале, но, по крайней мере, она валит с ног оступившегося Аоки и позволяет Кенме отвратительно-обманным броском заработать им ещё одно очко. 

– Эй, чувак, ты «сделал краба»! – довольно смеётся Мичи Кенме, перекидывая Торе мяч под сеткой и складывая из пальцев клешню.

Кажется, именно Мичи таким вот обманным «крабом» и забил пятое очко.

– Может быть, – неловко пожимает плечами Кенма, убирая руки за спину.

Пф.

Может быть. Внимательный крабий вор-отшельник!

 

На второй подаче Торы ветер искривляет намеченную траекторию – ровно между Мичи и Аоки – отправляя мяч прямо в руки последнему.

Мяч перелетает над сеткой четыре раза прежде, чем окончательно вбивается в песок «Некомы».

– Ладно, – тяжело дыша, выдавливает из себя Тора, утирая лоб от противно щекочущего пота. – Отстаём всего на два очка.

– Сольём и эту смену, – напоминает Кенма.

– Да хрен тебе!

 

Но ко второй смене сторон они подходят всё с тем же отставанием в два очка.

Хорошо, хоть не поспорил, а то точно остался бы без карманных денег.

 

– Что-то ты совсем запыхался, – говорит Аоки Кенме, проходя мимо него под сеткой.

Кенма мычит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ и вяло мотает головой. Выглядит он, правда, как подтаявшее мороженое. Грустно и уныло. Но о возвращении под зонт пока не заикается.

 

– Что нового мы узнали? – воодушевлённо спрашивает Фукунага, с видом полководца упирая руки в бока. Тора вздыхает.

И снова солнце в глаза, и снова ветер в затылок.

– Сейчас надо подавать аккуратнее, – наконец говорит Тора.

– Да не лететь на пас сломя голову, чтобы ямы на песке оставлять, – голосом мастера Йоды добавляет Фукунага.

– Давайте просто расслабимся, – подаёт голос Кенма, утирая пот с лица и оставляя на мокрой щеке неровный след песка.

 

Они сейчас все целиком и полностью состоят из пота и песка. Провоняли солью на веки вечные. Задолбались от солнца и…

И, правда, почему бы просто не расслабиться?

 

– Я – за, – поднимает руку Фукунага. – «Крутые ребята из Некомы» же хотели просто повеселиться?

– Отпуск от крутости, – фыркает Кенма.

– Единогласно, – кивает Тора, от всей своей кипящей души хлопнув Кенму между лопаток.

Невербальное «ты – потрясающий» получается слишком уж сильным: Фукунага ловко подхватывает и ставит Кенму на место, а Тора получает заслуженный пинок – и, кажется, этот экстренный командный совет удался на все сто.

 

Подача по ветру – идеальные условия для Кенмы. Настолько идеальные, что Маруяма путается в ногах и не успевает подхватить оставленный ему Аоки мяч.

После вдохновляющего решения расслабиться, после возвращения на прежнюю часть поля, этот внезапный эйс Кенмы – точно глоток прохладной воды. И он порывисто сгребает Кенму в охапку, приподнимая, но так торопится, что неловко спотыкается о собственную ногу. Держится он только за Кенму, поэтому валится на спину, точно подпиленное дерево. Кажется, дух из него ещё не вылетает только потому, что на пути врезается в давящего сверху Кенму.

Издалека доносится смех, аплодисменты девчонок и шум моря.

Тора уже не хочет ни играть, ни купаться, можно он просто полежит вот так, минут десять?

 

– Чёртов песок, – стонет он Кенме в плечо, пока тот возится и приподнимается, устало заглядывая Торе в лицо.

Кепка перекосилась, а козырёк теперь тоже весь в песке.

– Ненавижу его, – выдыхает Кенма.

На его сухих губах – песчинки. И, кажется, на бровях тоже.

Подсвеченные рыжеватыми солнечными лучами, они похожи на драгоценные камни или пирсинг.

– Если вы сейчас же не встанете, я прекращу сдерживаться и тоже упаду, и нам засчитают техническое поражение, – угрожает им Фукунага, и Тора, кряхтя, начинает шевелиться.

Кенма сползает на бок, несколько секунд сидит неподвижно, но потом поправляет кепку и встаёт.

 

Второй подряд эйс с его подачи забрать не получается, но зато розыгрыш у них получается классный.

Долгий, интересный и на удивление весёлый.

 

Волейбол на песке всё-таки то ещё безумие.

Но такое захватывающее!

Забыв про дразнящее звание «крутой Некомы», носиться, пока силы окончательно не иссякнут.

Просто от души наиграться, ни на что не претендуя, слушая выкрики Фукунаги и сиплое дыхание Кенмы, трогая их за плечи, хохоча с ними.

Голова идёт кругом, и всё смешивается, как в калейдоскопе, разделяясь и складываясь из момента в момент.

Аоки, опирающийся в прыжке на плечи Мичи, чтобы выпрыгнуть выше – тот ещё придурок, конечно, но девчонки хором ахают от восхищения. И Тора просто не мог не упросить Фукунагу повторить такой трюк, слишком уж хорош был вызов.

Фукунага, поднимающий мяч далеко вытянутой ногой, вместе с маленькой песчаной бурей.

Кенма, коварно подкидывающий слепящие на фоне солнца свечки.

И песок. Везде, всюду этот песок. От которого ноги наливаются тяжёлой свинцовой усталостью. И в который так прикольно рухнуть, делая сальто назад в честь отличного эйса.

Тора падал, теряя равновесие на разъехавшихся ногах, раз десять, не меньше,  и ещё больше – делая нырок. И в какой-то момент вдруг осознал, что приноровился подниматься на ноги намного быстрее.

Будет ли это работать в зале? Слишком жарко для анализа! Слишком весело для нудной стратегии. Особенно, когда путём долгих и изнурительных розыгрышей, они всё-таки вырывают себе победу в первой партии.

Невероятно!

 

– Вот же вы… чемпионы, хреновы, – досадливо смеётся Аоки, доползая до своей бутылки с водой.

Перерыв нужен всем, просто жизненно необходим.

– Нам ещё играть на летнем турнире вообще-то, – наверное, звучит ужасно тупо, потому что слишком уж широко Тора улыбается.

Чемпионы. Как близко они к этому званию!

– Представители Токио тоже круто, – фыркает Маруяма.

Аоки горестно вздыхает, и неожиданно активирует девчонок:

– О, не расстраивайся! Вы тоже здорово играли!

– Да-да! До последнего в счёте вели! Ещё отыграетесь!

– Хотите освежающие конфетки для поднятия боевого духа? – и Тора понимает, что им вот никакие конфетки не светят.

Странные эти девчонки. Говорят, что любят победителей, но куда охотнее жалеют проигравших. Не то, чтобы Торе кто-то из них сильно понравился, но от конфетки он бы точно сейчас не отказался.

 

– Надо окунуться, – приобнимает его Фукунага, отводя от команды Аоки и воркующих с ними девчонок. Наверное, у него было слишком сложное лицо.  – По-моему, песок проник туда, куда и сказать стыдно.

– У меня все подмышки в нём! Даже руки соединить щекотно, – жалуется Тора, смотрит на плетущегося рядом Кенму и дёргает его к себе. – Эй, ты как?

– Если мы не победим во втором сете, я умру, – бесцветно говорит ему Кенма. Отшвыривает кепку, чешет натёртый лоб и тяжело вздыхает.

И, несмотря ни на что, на его покрасневшем от солнца и жары лице всё-таки улыбка.

В животе Торы словно разливается тёплый и тягучий кисель.

 

– Пляжбол странный, – говорит Фукунага, снимая футболку и с непреклонностью крейсера заходя в море.

– Ужасно странный! – кивает Тора ему в спину, чувствуя измученными стопами прохладный гладкий песок и набегающую волну. Так приятно, что он жмурится от удовольствия, почти напевая: – Но прико-о-ольный.

– Ты рад? – спрашивает Кенма, задумчиво рассматривая сомкнувшееся у своих щиколоток море. Измученный, помятый, весь в песке – совсем он не страшный сейчас и не пугающий. Тёплый и разморенный. Понятный и похожий на самого Тору.

А сердце всё равно бьётся от одного взгляда на него, коленки подрагивают, и руки снова тянутся его потрогать.

Потому что он красивый…

 

Мимо них с криком проносится Аоки в своих рыжих шортах, забегая в море и поднимая целое цунами брызг. Орущие Маруяма с Мичи несутся следом. И для Торы нет лучше повода оторваться от разглядывания Кенмы и с головой броситься в воду.

Там он задерживается, насколько хватает лёгких и сил. В приятной пульсирующей глухоте, словно в другом измерении, без Кенмы перед глазами, без возможности его услышать и искушения до него дотронуться. Он яростно трёт себя за голову, пытаясь вымыть весь песок, но на самом деле – достучаться до того, что обычно считал сносно работающим мозгом.

 

Сейчас этот подлец точно не желал выходить с ним на связь.

 

  

****

  

 

До станции они добираются, когда солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом. Но побывать на море и не встретить на нём закат – это просто преступление! Тем более что Фукунага разглядел в местном пейзаже какую-то гравюру и пожелал непременно сделать тройное селфи на этом фоне.

 

– Хорошо, что завтра выходной, – абсолютно убитым голосом тянет Фукунага, негнущимися пальцами отправляя кому-то фотографии и рассеянно улыбаясь, глядя на ответ в чате.

Тора кивает ему даже раньше Кенмы.

 

Сейчас они все настолько выжаты, словно отыграли сразу несколько подряд финальных матчей. Возможно даже, по пять сетов.

Эти мысли, ленивые и сонные, занимают Тору до самого прибытия поезда. Они с трудом справляются с задачей докинуть сумки до полок и без сил падают на скамейку. Тора даже не сразу замечает, что оказался счастливцем у окна. Фукунага моментально опускает голову на макушку сидящего между ними Кенмы, закрывая глаза. Ну, блин. Аж завидно, как удобно он устроился…

                                                                                               

Три сета на раскалённом песке да под палящим солнцем гудят в каждой клеточке тела. Они ведь носились, как угорелые. Пусть со второй партии Тора и пытался копировать стиль Кенмы, выбирая такое место на поле, чтобы преодолевать расстояние до разных точек на один-два шага, но… надолго его не хватило.

Под конец Аоки с приятелями тоже еле переставлял ноги, но рукопожатие у него было отчаянно крепкое.

Неплохой он, в общем-то, парень. И играет недурно. И удачи в будущих играх он пожелал им вполне искренне. Неплохой, но всё-таки…

«Лучше же, чем под зонтом отсиживаться?» – удержав руку Кенмы, ехидно оскалился Аоки, раздуваясь от какой-то бессмысленной и очень бесящей Тору гордости.

Но все-таки, какой же он козёл.

 

 

У Торы начинает мучительно тянуть под ложечкой, когда мысли снова фокусируются на Кенме. На нём и тех сумбурных чувствах, что одолевали его весь сегодняшний день.

Мог ли он так быстро перегреться? У Торы никогда не было проблем с жарой, но мало ли… Какие ещё объяснения можно найти?

Какие у него раньше были объяснения?

 

Поезд набирает полный ход и начинает завораживающе шуметь, усыпляя, вгоняя в транс проносящимся за окном пейзажем.

Тора прикрывает глаза, немного съезжает на скамейке, чувствуя уютное тепло, исходящее от Кенмы, и задумчиво ворошит свою память.

 

«Он меня бесит».

 

О, да, можно сказать, актуальное и до сих пор объяснение.

Но в какой-то момент, одного раздражения стало мало, чтобы вместить всего Кенму. Они подружились…

 

«Он меня пугает».

 

Под рёбрами неприятно давит, и непроизвольные мурашки спускаются по его спине.

Никто больше не вызывает у Торы таких острых эмоций.

Всё потому, что они подружились, и Тора своими глазами видит, какой Кенма злобный, решительный, яростный тихушник, дожидающийся удобного момента в уголке.

Но разве сегодня…

 

Тора сглатывает и ёжится.

 

Сегодня всё было не так.

Но вообще-то – сегодня всё было, как всегда. Тот же вредный Кенма, те же чувства, что и обычно, то же желание касаться.

Только Тора абсолютно точно его не боялся.

 

Поезд неожиданно вздрагивает, подпрыгивая, и, наверное, мозги Торы тоже на мгновение подлетают, потому что его вдруг осеняет.

И от этого осознания его пробивает холодный пот, и сердце начинает бешено скакать в груди, перепуганное и в разы потяжелевшее.

Вот же чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

 

– Ты чего? – голос Кенмы доносится, как будто из другой реальности, и Тора моргает.

Понимает, что зажал себе рот рукой, впившись ногтями в щёку, и немного ослабляет хватку.

Вот чёрт.

 

– Ничего, – бубнит Тора во влажную от собственного дыхания ладонь.

Совсем ничего. Подумаешь. Ерунда.

Чёрт.

Кенма смотрит подозрительно, но Тора отводит взгляд на окно. Хотя даже в нём различает тонкий контур отражения Кенмы. И с каждым стуком разгоняющегося сердца, Торе становится только хуже. В груди сейчас горячо, очень горячо, но горячее всего – ноге, которая тесно прижимается к бедру Кенмы.

 

Как такое могло произойти, – в панике думает Тора, вгрызаясь в мягкую кожу на ладони, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Как давно это происходит?

Как он не понял этого раньше, как он умудрился, как можно быть таким придурком, полным придурком, таким…

 

Тора глубоко вздыхает, закрывая горящие глаза и пытаясь успокоиться.

На самом деле, всё это – совершенно не важно.

Важнее и страшнее всего только одно.

Как отреагирует Кенма, когда узнает, что Тора в него влюбился.

 

«Ведь влюблённость была в списке, ты сам об этом мечтал», – бубнит в его голове голос Кенмы, словно насмехаясь над ним.

Сквозь белый шум, заполнивший голову, звучит сонный и тягучий голос настоящего Кенмы: «Сделано, да?».

Он, конечно же, про волейбол на песке, но Тора не может сдержать тихого стона.

Сделано, блин.

 

  

****

 

  

Если на секунду притормозить, постараться успокоиться и вспомнить, что же он, чёрт возьми, всё это время чувствовал к Кенме – то становится мучительно стыдно.

Думал ли он, что когда-нибудь Кенма, этот унылый размазня Козуме, который «ошибся дверью», станет для него кем-то… таким? Да, конечно, нет! На первом курсе он не мог представить даже, что они когда-нибудь подружатся! Что уж говорить про любовь. Как о таком вообще можно было задуматься?

 

Он думал, разве что: «Кенма, засранец, хватит скрывать свою крутую часть, давай, покажись во всей красе! Хочу, чтобы все видели тебя таким!»

Он думал: «Эй ты! А ну-ка – положись на меня!»

Думал: «Тебе так классно в моей толстовке, приходи в гости почаще».

Думал, что Кенма ужасно вредный, что он странный, что он – потрясающий.

Думал, что знает и различает уже пятьдесят оттенков его недовольной мины. Что у него на самом деле очень прикольная физиономия, когда он улыбается. И пасы. И пальцы. И тело. Даже его голос, раздражающе-тихий, полный протяжного «ну-у-у» – он тоже прикольный.

Он всегда слишком много думал о Кенме. Много смотрел на него, много его касался.

По всему выходило, что он давным-давно – где тут теперь разобраться и докопаться до истины, когда именно всё пошло не так? – втрескался в Кенму, и даже не заметил этого. Перепутал со страхом.

Сообразительность никогда не была его сильной стороной, но чтобы настолько…

 

  

А между тем, первая неделя каникул проносится, словно прямой съём Бокуто-сана, и вместе с августом начинается Летний турнир.

Начинается и заканчивается почти сразу, на втором матче.

Их первый Летний турнир, за выход на который они боролись все июньские выходные. Они все так хотели пройти, как можно дальше, пусть и без битвы на мусорной свалке, но – «не получилось».

И вместе с бесконечной обидой и тоскливой злостью Тора – к своему ужасу – не может сдержать вздоха облегчения.

Лето слишком жаркое, а Кенмы рядом – слишком много. Это просто невыносимо.

Ему надо взять тайм-аут и успокоиться.

Ведь с тех пор, как до него _дошло_ , его жизнь превратилась в какой-то бесконечный кошмар. Не помогает даже бег и усиление нагрузок в тренажёрном зале. Старое доброе порно не помогает тоже, и этот удар даётся Торе тяжелее всего.

Всё против него. Он сам против себя. Его голова – проржавевшая жестянка, полная мыслей-болтов, и все они, как к огромному магниту, тянутся к Кенме.

Всё, на что раньше он не обращал внимания – подумаешь, проходя мимо, не удержался и дёрнул за нос? –  теперь нервирует и сводит его с ума.

Насколько близко он обычно подсаживался к Кенме? Мог ли поправить его торчащие волосы, которые прямо бесят и гипнотизируют? Просто так? А приобнять и навалиться со спины, ничего же такого? Делал он так? Как часто он смотрел на Кенму раньше?

Как часто вообще нормально на него смотреть?

Потому что, чем глубже Тора погружается в это и пытается во всём разобраться, тем чаще и сильнее ему хочется трогать его. А во время игры, когда все чувства закипают и сознание уступает место инстинктам, сдерживаться особенно сложно.

Он ужасный товарищ, ужасный друг, ужасный…

  

– Эй, – шепчет Кенма, и шёпотом своим вонзает в спину Торы сотню ледяных иголок.

Он передёргивает плечами и морщится.

В холле дворца спорта, где их команда собралась, чтобы организованно покинуть турнир, людно и шумно.

И пока они дожидаются Наой-сенсея, Тора отпросился к автомату с газировкой. Не то, чтобы ему очень уж хотелось газировки – сейчас ему вообще ничего не хочется. Но повод не смотреть на Кенму и побыть одному хороший.

Был, пока Кенма не материализовался рядом, словно дух родового проклятья Торы.

 

– Ты как? – вкрадчиво интересуется Кенма.

«Не надоело тебе каждый раз находить меня и подбадривать?»

– Не очень, – честно отвечает Тора и с горьким смешком разводит руками: – Мы продули.

 

Он сам себя ненавидит за это омерзительное слово, да и голос его совсем не круто скачет, срываясь под конец. Блин. Вот поэтому он и отошёл. Сердце не на месте, в голове каша, и делить поражение с Кенмой – слишком сложно.

Из всех мыслей остаются только самые дурацкие, вроде: «Отличный повод его обнять, он расстроен, ты расстроен, бери и действуй!» – и вряд ли Кенма будет в восторге от такого.

Пальцы царапает серьга, когда он начинает суетливо ощупывать ухо, пытаясь успокоиться.

 

– Тора, – говорит Кенма, прищуриваясь и подступая ближе. – В последние дни с тобой что-то не так. Что…

– … Извините, вы будете покупать? – неожиданно вклинивается в их разговор какой-то пацан, и Тора так ему рад, что готов оплатить его покупку. Он поспешно отходит от автомата, бесконечно довольный, что Кенму прервали. Кто его знает, что бы он спросил. Вдруг что-то такое, на что Тора ещё не придумал нормальный ответ?

 

– Тора, – упрямо зовёт Кенма, хмурясь и сутулясь, и ему тут же становится ужасно стыдно. Кенма ведь тоже разбит поражением, на нём лица нет.

 

Он отворачивается в сторону команды и тут же упирается во внимательный взгляд Фукунаги. Тот медленно поднимает пальцы к глазам и, не моргая, указывает этими пальцами на Тору.

Твой кэп следит за тобой.

 

– Всё нормально, – выдыхает Тора, посмеиваясь и потирая глаза. В способностях Фукунаги прочитать это по губам, он не сомневается. Блин, он не хотел, чтобы из-за него волновались, он ас, вообще-то! – И давно я веду себя «странно»?

– Последнюю неделю, – с готовностью отзывается Кенма, немного расслабляясь. – А с тех пор, как мы заселились в отель, даже тренер это заметил. Я подумал… может, дома что-то случилось? Как дела у Акане?

 

Последнюю неделю.

Вот уже неделю он никак не может смириться, что хрен знает сколько времени влюблён в друга. Волейбол и желание победить худо-бедно спасали, но засыпать, когда перед глазами на соседнем футоне расслабленная физиономия Кенмы, всё равно довольно сложно.

А теперь они ещё и проиграли. Ещё меньше волейбола, чтобы в нём забыться, ещё больше учёбы, чтобы окончательно рехнуться от тоски.

Зато – меньше и Кенмы.

Может быть, это поможет?

Он совсем запутался, вот что.

 

– Это всё курсы. Голова от них лопается, все выходные дома торчу. А теперь ещё и с турнира вылетели, мама точно с меня три шкуры сдерёт, пока я не покажу ей сносно написанный тест, – чёрт, это звучит довольно правдоподобно.

В конце концов, это ведь и есть правда: в те моменты, когда его мысли не занимает Кенма, их занимает учёба.

Ни от того, ни от другого нет спасения.

– Странно, что не кэп пришёл со мной по душам говорить, а ты, – фыркает Тора, неловко пытаясь перевести тему. – В «камень-ножницы-бумагу» что ли проиграл?

 

Кенма сутулится сильнее и непонятно пожимает плечами. Типа – ничего странного? Или: «Как скажешь»?

Улыбнувшись, Тора хлопает Кенму по плечу, а потом взъерошивает ему волосы. Он ненавидит, когда ему ерошат волосы, но Тора ничего не может поделать с этим отчаянным желанием.

Вот зачем он подошёл?

 

– Ну, хватит, – шипит Кенма, лениво отбиваясь.

 

Нет, не хватит.

 

– Волнуешься за меня, да? Не парься ты, я справлюсь! – хотелось бы в это верить.

Для начала было бы неплохо и правда прекратиться его трогать.

 

– Не только тебе, нам всем придётся справляться, – ворчливо отзывается Кенма, недовольно ощупывая гнездо на своей голове. Он милый. Кошмар.

Сердце Торы никак не решит, быстрее стучать или же сжиматься, поэтому делает всё одновременно. Он нервно трёт себя за мочку, а Кенма всё говорит: – Если мы хотим попасть на Весенний турнир и победить.

Тора пару секунд ждёт привычное «победить Шоё», но Кенма, пригладив всклоченные волосы, говорит другое:

– Раз уж мы точно решили оставаться и продолжать.

 

У Торы перехватывает дыхание от запоздалого осознания, что ещё один шанс побеждать вместе с Кенмой провален. Для них остался только Весенний турнир.

А он… о чём он только думает? Погряз в каких-то нелепых и дурацких переживаниях, вместо того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на самом важном. 

«Продолжайте бесить друг друга и поддерживать» – вот, что он должен делать.

Взять тайм-аут? Как будто у него есть время! Если что и нужно взять, так самого себя в руки, и быть уже мужиком.

 

– Точно решили, – говорит Тора сквозь зубы. Шмыгает носом, отворачивается и сжимает кулаки в карманах. – Остаёмся и побеждаем.

 

Кенма похлопывает его по плечу и, не убирая руки, подпихивает обратно к команде. Но даже после того, как Кенма прячет руки в карманах, Тора чувствует горячий след его ладони.

Прислонившись к Фукунаге и закусив губу, Тора обещает себе выкинуть все лишние мысли из головы, чтобы его товарищи больше не беспокоились. Раз уж тайм-аут неизбежен, нужно извлечь из него максимум пользы.

 

«Перерыв от тренировок, курсы, каникулы и – отсутствие Кенмы рядом», – вдумчиво загибает он пальцы, морщась от кошмарных перспектив на ближайшие дни, но в тоже время и приободряясь.

Звучит, конечно, ужасно, но сейчас именно это ему нужно.

До летних сборов он должен прийти в себя. Просто обязан.


	8. Chapter 8

Август переваливает за середину, и Некома, пусть и с опозданием, но всё-таки приезжает на летние сборы.

В голове не укладывается, это уже последний недельный выезд. Дальше будут только встречи на три-четыре дня, а ещё дальше – сентябрь. Внутренний календарь безнадёжно отстал. Тора чувствует себя вернувшимся из космоса героем, без которого время на родной планете неумолимо неслось дальше.

Лето на третьем году беспощадно быстрое.

 

– По-моему, лето всегда быстрое, – печально и по-детски вздыхает Лев, прилипнув носом и щекой к автобусному окну и высматривая место парковки.

В этот раз бремя сидеть со Львом досталось Торе, и оно мало чем отличалось от бремени развлекать младшую сестру на заднем сидении машины во время дальних поездок. Не так уж и плохо, одним словом.

– И всегда беспощадное, – соглашается с ним Кенма бесцветным голосом, от звука которого у Торы уже привычно начинают бежать мурашки по спине и рукам.

 

Кенма вместе с Фукунагой сидит впереди и тоже глядит в окно, сонный и вялый, но взгляд у него осмысленный и цепкий, точно выискивающий что-то.

Или кого-то.

За почти час езды Тора нашёл несколько позиций, с которых открывался отличный вид на Кенму. И это так глупо…

Он так упрашивал Божество Жребия дать ему в соседи кого угодно, лишь бы не Кенму, что чувствует себя вдвойне дураком. Зачем, спрашивается, тревожил господина Божество, если теперь обижался на свой дурацкий «камень»?

Тора тяжко вздыхает, посматривая на кулак и вспоминая, как «бумага» Кенмы горячо его обхватила.

К нему оборачивается Фукунага.

– Мой дорогой друг, ещё слишком рано для хандры, по плану я отвёл для неё время в марте будущего года, придерживайся, пожалуйста, расписания, – говорит он, бесподобно пародируя завуча. Даже первогодки, сидевшие ближе всего, смогли оценить и негромко засмеялись.

– Окей, кэп, – фыркает Тора, салютуя и ловя в ответ его довольную улыбку.

 

– Там Карасуно! – орёт вдруг Лев, разрушая вялую сонливость, царящую в салоне автобуса.

Дремлющий Теширо подскакивает на месте, врезаясь коленками во впереди стоящее сидение, Шибаяме достаётся локтем от резко дёрнувшегося к окну Инуоки, а первогодки привстают на местах, стараясь разглядеть, что же там творится по левому борту.

Впрочем, Лев не заставляет ждать и вещает, чуть ли не задыхаясь от волнения:

– Третьегодки и Хината! И ещё Акааши-сан тоже! Вышли нас встречать!

– Лев! – гаркают одновременно Тора, Наой-сан и Теширо.

– И Укай-сан тоже! С какой-то таинственной сумкой! – вопит в ответ Лев, так что теперь на его стороне и заинтригованный Наой-сан. Словно не замечая устроенного переполоха, Лев машет рукой, чудом не задевая верхнюю панель над их головами: – Э-э-эй, вы!

– Прямо как в прошлом году, помните? – беззаботно улыбается Инуока. – Только тогда мы их встречали рано утром, а теперь они нас!

 

Наверное, Тора единственный, кто сидит на левой стороне автобуса и не спешит прилипать носом к окну. Мог бы чуть сдвинуть чересчур оживлённого Льва, в конце концов, это окно по праву их общее, Тора и так повёл себя, как истинный семпай, уступив его. Но он продолжает сидеть на месте, с которого так хорошо видно Кенму, завороженный его жадной улыбкой и диким взглядом.

Даже без выкриков Льва, Тора и так бы понял, кого Кенма, наконец-то, разглядел этим ранним утром.

 

Автобус мягкими рывками пристраивается на тесной парковке и затихает. Приехали.

В открывшиеся двери салона настойчиво влезает духота, хор цикад и голосов. Тора точно слышит Рю, и всё становится только сложнее.

Блин, как так может быть, что он одновременно жутко рад и абсолютно несчастен? Он бы с удовольствием пересидел здесь ещё какое-то время, пока всё не утихнет, но разве с таким соседом, как Лев, можно медлить? Забьёт же коленками, затолкает бесконечными ногами…

Они выходят в пыльную утреннюю жару, медово пахнущую непонятными цветами, и щурятся от отражающегося от автобуса солнца.

 

– Ну, наконец-то! Это что, пирсинг?! – орёт Рю и вместе с Ноей набрасывается на Тору, сжимая в своих мощных объятиях.

От них одуряюще несёт мятой зубной пасты, даже в глазах слезится от этой резкой свежести. Чёртова паста, думает Тора, сдавленно хмыкая и стараясь сжать их обоих ещё сильнее, чем они его. Чьи-то рёбра начинают трещать.

 

– Без вас как-то вообще всё не так! – сходу заявляет им Хината, выбегая навстречу и помогая Кенме выкидывать сумки из багажного отделения. Тора не слышит, что Кенма отвечает ему, но без лёгкой иронии точно не обошлось: Хината виновато улыбается и рассеянно ворошит своё буйное гнездо на затылке. Но в то же мгновение преображается и вызывающе скалится, заявляя: – Мы тут зря время не теряли, скоро сам увидишь! Ох, как же я хочу с тобой сыграть, Кенма!

– Жду не дождусь, – легко смеётся Кенма, и Тора вынужден признать: тайм-аут не помог.

 

Он не успокоился, не привык и не разубедил себя. Лишь устал и впал в апатию.

Стало даже хуже, потому что теперь Тора не только не знает, как правильнее себя вести – он ещё и просто зверски соскучился по Кенме. Наверное, так же сильно, как и Кенма соскучился по Хинате.

Интересно, со стороны Тора выглядит таким же светящимся от радости дураком, когда говорит с Кенмой, или всё ещё хуже?

Первогодки робко обходят увлечённо тараторящего с Кенмой Хинату, но эта парочка слишком увлечена друг другом. Вряд ли они вообще что-то замечают. Пока к ним не подскакивает Инуока. Его-то упустить из виду сложно: вдвоем с Хинатой они напоминают двух рыжих корги, восторженно кружащих возле расправляющего ремни сумки Кенмы.

Тора прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая.

Это лето точно вознамерилось убить его.

 

– Эй, дружище, ты ещё спишь что ли? Какие ощущения от Летнего турнира? – дёргает его Рю, не переставая похлопывать по плечу. Тора мотает головой, скидывая оцепенение, и вкручивает кулак ему в бок.

Ему бы так кто вкрутил.

Давай же, приди в себя!

 

– Круче не бывает! Обалдено и дух захватывает! Просто ни с чем не сравнится, как круто и мощно. И полно красоток в платьях, а не в пуховиках.

– О нет! – хватается за голову Рю.

– О да! Сразу чувствуешь масштаб, понимаешь, о чём я?

 

– На Летнем турнире точно так же, как и на Весеннем. Только ужасно душно и жарко, – неожиданно вклинивается в их разговор Кенма.

 

Тора чуть шею себе не сворачивает, оборачиваясь и прожигая его возмущённым взглядом. Он тут вообще-то работает над повышением мотивации их главного соперника, что ещё за утешительный тон?

Хината, замерший за плечом Кенмы, с животным интересом таращится на Тору. Почти как в дурацких кошмарах, преследующих его после поражения Карасуно, и это немного нервирует.

 

– И много милых девчонок в коротких летних платьях, – упрямо говорит Тора.

– Но ты всё равно вынужден смотреть на потных парней в коротких шортах, – фыркает Кенма, и у Торы что-то опасно щёлкает в груди. То ли Рю перестарался с силой объятий, то ли это был воздушный шарик его робкого самообладания.

Он расправляет плечи и зачем-то говорит:

– Между прочим, я познакомился там с одной.

 

Кенма моргает и недоверчиво поднимает брови – вот и вся его реакция.

А чего он вообще ждал? Ну, подошла к нему девчонка после единственной победной игры на турнире. Он как раз умылся и ждал у туалета Фукунагу, а она проходила мимо. И, оказывается, смотрела их игру.

Всё равно же, как бы сильно он не раздувался от удовольствия и смущения, мысли его занимал совершенно другой человек. Чем тут хвалиться…

Жгучий стыд моментально затапливает Тору с головой от того, насколько же тупо это прозвучало. И того, насколько он разочарован реакцией Кенмы, такой вялой и обычной.

Блин.

Зато глаза второгодок загораются любопытством, а Рю с Ноей отступают от него на шаг, сурово сдвинув брови.

– Что, прям телефонами обменялись? – деловито уточняет Ноя, и расцветает в широченной улыбке: – Ого, ну ты хорош!

– Почему меня не было там?! – убивается Рю, скребя пальцами по своим бритым вискам. Были бы волосы длиннее, точно бы вцепился в них. – Это несправедливо!

– Потому что вы лохи, мы вас ждали вообще-то, – невнятно бубнит Тора, повесив голову. Ноя с Рю, уже особо не обращая на него внимания, продолжают буйно обсуждать токийские новости:

– Это всё из-за пирсинга. Мне срочно нужен пирсинг!

– Чувак, не круто повторять, где твоя гордость?

– Хочу подробностей!

 

Какое же нелепое начало летних сборов. Как же всё чертовски хреново.

На помощь ему приходят руки Фукунаги, подкравшегося сзади и словившего его в капитанский захват.

«Никому не двигаться, иначе я сверну ему шею!» – примерно так.

Ладонью Фукунага прижимает ухо с серьгой, и Тора отчётливо ощущает, как дрожит его сердце в чужой руке.

 

– Вам что, поболтать больше негде? Кто сумки таскать будет, а? – подчиняясь его голосу, Инуока с Хинатой поворачиваются на пятках и припускают к главным воротам. Тора тоже не против сбежать, но пока его держит капитан остаётся только принять свою судьбу. Он расслабляется, устраивая голову с наибольшим комфортом.

Фукунага приподнимает брови:

– Так ты написал той девчонке? С розовыми кончиками волос, кажется… Ты на полном серьёзе взялся за список, да? Нет так-то легко тебя обогнать!

– Что за список? – тут же спрашивает Ноя.

– Всякие важные и местами глупые цели и пожелания, – говорить в захвате сложновато, поэтому Тора виновато разводит руками. Фукунага утешающе гладит его по груди и добавляет:

– Вроде победить вас на национальных. Никак не можем закончить с выполнением из-за вас, парни.

– Чикара, – Тора не видит, но очень ярко представляет, как Ноя воинственно раздувает ноздри и высоко задирает подбородок.

Слышит он и сдержанное «нет» откуда-то сбоку, и вспоминает, что с Энношитой нужно держать ухо востро: так ещё в мае загадочно говорил Фукунага.

Слышит он и пугающий голос Кенмы, от которого начинает плавиться металл в мочке:

– Ночное испытание третьегодок от академии Фукуродани. Вроде был ещё и такой пункт?

– Чикара! – уже не просто тянет, а требует Ноя.

К нему присоединяется и Рю.  
Фукунага смеётся над ухом Торы и, наконец-то, ослабляет хватку, выталкивая обратно в мир, где на всех, включая Кенму, нужно смотреть.

– Оставим это на последние дни в лагере, – говорит Фукунага, похлопывая его по плечу и подпихивая к оставшимся сумкам.

 

Кенма с ядовитой ухмылкой протягивает ему одну. И если бы Тора ещё не разобрался в своих чувствах, он бы точно решил, что мурашки у него от страха.

 

 

«Ты должен вести себя нормально», – напоминает он себе и решительно выбирает спальное место между Инуокой и Фукунагой, даже не скидываясь с последним в «камень-ножницы-бумага».

Лучше уж получить ночью пяткой в живот или слушать невнятное бормотание про чемоданы, полные резиновых утят, чем иметь под боком такое искушение, как Кенма.

 

  

****

 

  

– Что-что мы будем делать? – уточняет Кенма, отвлекаясь от своего насущного занятия: вот уже четверть часа он размазывал рагу по тарелке, похоже, задавшись целью превратить его в пюре.

Будь его воля, питался бы только водой да батончиками. Тора читает это в каждом его жесте и вздохе, потому-то сам ковыряется с десертом, на который обычно хватает два укуса. Мог бы присоединиться к второгодкам и потренировать с ними блок прямого, но оставить Кенму в почти опустевшей столовой, наедине с его изувеченным рагу… Свалится же без сил на утренней линейке, идиот!

«Сказал идиот, который особо не торопит его, и тихо тащится от того, что их локти соприкасаются»

Припозднившийся на ужин Фукунага хоть немного выводит Тору из оцепенения своим объявлением и грохотом подноса об стол. Да и Кенму тоже.

 

– Будем играть ночью в прятки, – повторяет Фукунага, запихивая в рот сразу несколько ложек рагу и раскладывая на столе клочок бумаги. На нём так и написано «прятки», а Фукунага, прожевав, поясняет:

– На всей территории академии, кроме внутренних помещений, за ворота выходить нельзя. Команды Карасуно, Убугавы, Шинзена и Фукуродани «водят» и ищут нас. Кто найдёт в темноте последнего «чёрного кота», тот и молодец. Кенма, я надеюсь, это у тебя уже вторая порция рагу?

– Не многовато ли водящих? – бубнит Кенма.

– А почему вообще именно мы прячемся? – одновременно с ним возмущается Тора.

 

Фукунага выразительно помахивает клочком бумаги:

– Это же жребий, все капитаны перед ужином тянули фанты. Если водящих будет мало, мы и до рассвета не управимся. К тому же они друг другу соперники, так что объединяться не будут, а вот путать конкурентов – запросто! На поиски час. Если ведущие не находят последнего из нас за это время, победа будет Некомы. Встречаемся сегодня у второго зала через двадцать минут после отбоя. Главное, чтобы второгодки достаточно набегались и быстро заснули…

– Нам бы самим не отрубиться, – вздыхает Тора.

– Звучит неплохо, – одновременно с ним говорит Кенма.

Фукунага возмущённо округляет глаза.

– Пока меня не было, вы махнулись телами? И ничего не сказали?

Кенма пожимает плечами.

– Люблю прятки.

– Да уж, ты по этому делу спец, – едко усмехается Тора, и получается как-то обидно.

 

Последние дни рядом с Кенмой у него всё получается из рук вон плохо.

Даже волейбол.

В детстве он мог проснуться среди ночи с ужасающей мыслью: «А правильно ли я дышу?». И потом до утра лежать, прислушиваясь к ритму дыхания родителей, сравнивая со своим, и боясь уснуть, чтобы не задохнуться во сне.

Сейчас же он словно забыл, как правильно общаться с Кенмой.

То слишком уж подозрительно липнет к нему, то – грубит и задевает, прям как в начале их знакомства.

Постоянно зависает с Рю или второгодками, но бесится, стоит только увидеть склонившихся над одним телефоном Кенму и Хинату.

Это их последний летний выезд на неделю, и Тора всё портит своей никому не нужной заморочной влюблённостью.

Вот и сейчас Кенма обиженно закапывает в соусе единственную не расплющенную ещё картошину, и Тора, больно закусив губу, поддаётся ближе:

 

– Нет, я серьёзно! Ты же постоянно ищёшь сундуки и клады в играх… ну и вечно «теряешься» с дополнительной отработки. В смысле, разве ты не думаешь: «О, этот непримечательный уголок за бойлерной так зарос сорняком, отличное место!»… нет?

 

Кенма пялится на него не то с восхищением, не то, как на распоследнего кретина. А потом довольно хмыкает и – Тора даже ахает от неожиданности – зачерпывает порцию рагу, отправляя её в рот.

В груди становится тесно и жарко, и сердце сжимается, пропуская один, но, кажется, очень важный удар. Приходится даже руки убрать под стол, чтобы незаметно растереть табун мурашек.

 

– Проблема номер один: времени у нас в обрез, – Фукунага соскребает остатки со своей тарелки и отламывает кусок десерта Торы. Для любимого капитана ничего не жалко. Особенно, когда десерт Тора изначально брал для него: – Пройтись по территории и осмотреться слишком опасно. За нами следят, по нашему маршруту точно пройдут в первую очередь. Место нужно подобрать сейчас, и старайтесь не говорить громко: у стен есть уши.

 

Они втроём замолкают и поднимают глаза на стол напротив. Оттуда на них так же молча пялятся третьегодки Карасуно.

И хоть игра в прятки совсем не то развлечение, которое Тора выбрал бы сам, от слов Фукунаги он начинает медленно и неукротимо заводиться. С его подачи это звучит куда интересней!

 

– В игре, кстати, участвуют только третьегодки, так что держите язык за зубами: если кто-то из наших прознает, потом вряд ли от них отвертимся.

 

Тора облегчённо выдыхает.

«Мы уже как-то поиграли в прятки с второгодками», – думает он, поймав взгляд Кенмы и подмигнув ему.

И в его еле заметной улыбке читает:

«Было весело, но больше не надо».

Настроение неумолимо ползёт вверх. Отличная новость. Никаких второгодок, только они.

Эти ночные прятки нравятся ему всё больше!

 

– Раз уж речь идёт о «последнем найденном», то и прятаться всем вместе смысла нет. Только облегчим им жизнь. Нужно разделиться. Но есть проблема номер два: у Убугавы явное преимущество. Это их академия, они знают здесь каждый камень и куст. Нам нужно очень постараться, чтобы обдурить их. Как считаешь, Кенма, есть шансы?

Кенма задумчиво облизывает свою ложку.

– Хотя бы одно такое место, которые не найдут за час… думаю, шансы у нас хорошие.

  
Фукунага расплывается в довольной улыбке, от которой на душе Торы сразу же становится спокойнее и теплее. Он в два укуса доедает десерт, тянется к лишнему пакетику сока (его Тора тоже прихватил специально для капитана) и оживлённо – даже слишком оживлённо! – бормочет:

– Может быть, это и территория Убугавы, но мы тут уже третий год постоянные гости и точно не лыком сшиты! Предлагаю всем хорошенько подумать и назвать несколько таких мест: разделим их на три сектора и распределим между собой. Чтобы никто из нас не знал, в каком точно месте прячутся остальные. И если кого-то найдут, у него не смогут ничего выпытать!

– Выпытать? – повторяет Кенма, и Тора ржёт, приложившись головой о столешницу.

Нет, он всё-таки обожает Фукунагу!

– Ну, если бы я был водящим, я бы так и делал, правила не запрещают, – легкомысленно пожимает плечами Фукунага в ответ, прокалывая фольгу на коробочке сока и вталкивая в неё трубочку.

 

Подавившись смешком, Тора находит за соседним столом Энношиту и вглядывается в его лицо пай-мальчика.

Мимо их стола медленно проходит Акааши, скользя по Торе пустыми и прохладными глазами.

Мысль о пытках почему-то перестаёт казаться такой уж шуткой.

 

В столовой они сидят до последнего, пока их не прогоняют дежурные ребята. И хоть вокруг них вплоть до отбоя так и вьются то «ведущие» игры, то второгодки, они успевают составить неплохой план самых и подходящих мест, разделить между собой территорию и договориться вести поддерживающую общий командный дух переписку.

И ровно через двадцать минут после отбоя они втроём решительно присоединяются к мрачной группе третьегодок, переминающихся на месте от нетерпения. Они обмениваются парой-тройкой ласковых, дразня и заводя друг друга, пока капитаны не засекают время и не разводят команды по местам.

Хоть Торе и претила идея прятаться и тихо сидеть в засаде, но вся эта подготовка и вызов бурлит в его крови адреналиновой шипучкой.

Ночь обещала быть интересной и захватывающей.

  

 

– Ты чувствуешь, как ночная прохлада обнимает твоё измученное дневным зноем тело, принося долгожданное облегчение? – мёртвым голосом интересуется Фукунага, когда они остаются одни. Он сосредоточен, серьёзен и напряжённо глядит куда-то вдаль.

Тора моргает, заторможено рассматривая ту же даль, но ничего, кроме далёких огней спрятанной за деревьями трассы и темноты, там не видит.

– Такая же парилка, как и утром, – наконец говорит он и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, утирает испарину со лба.

Душно. Липкий нагретый воздух пахнет травой и пряными ночными цветами, какое уж тут облегчение. Они на улице всего ничего, а Тора уже весь мокрый. 

 

– Вот и я не чувствую, – удовлетворённо кивает Фукунага.

– Хотя бы солнца нет, – сварливо бурчит Кенма, с ног до головы пропахший репеллентом. Комары и мошки всех достают, но с Кенмой у них давняя кровная вражда.

По утрам же его главный враг это солнце.

У него снова поджарен кончик носа, лоснятся болезненно покрасневшие плечи и аппетит хуже некуда.

Для Торы солнце теперь тоже враг: ему совсем не хочется иметь перед глазами подробную карту незагорелых участков на теле Кенмы.

 

– Тут ты прав, – воодушевлённо говорит Фукунага и сверяется с часами. Тора с Кенмой молча повторяют за ним. – Игра начнётся через две минуты, парни. Помните: у нас есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы спрятаться. В час ночи игра заканчивается. Проверьте, чтобы звук на телефоне был отключен, а подсветка минимальна. Ну и удачи нам всем.

– Главное, чтобы Кенма не уснул! Как мы его тогда найдём-то?

 

Тора сам ещё до конца не решил, в каком из подобранных мест будет прятаться. Если Кенма и, правда, уснёт в своём скрытом логове, найти его будет не просто.

 

– Нас ищет десять человек, час должен пролететь незаметно, – успокаивающе говорит Фукунага, но всё-таки грозит Кенме пальцем: – Не проспи нашу ночную вылазку из списка. Небо сегодня ясное: когда закончим играть, обязательно посмотрим на звездопад.

– Круто, – выдыхает Тора.

– Время, – говорит Кенма и, без лишних слов, уходит прятаться, теряясь в тени здания.

Фукунага молча показывает Торе большой палец, и поспешно скрывается в противоположной стороне.

 

– Ну, поехали, – подгоняет сам себя Тора, направляясь в сторону своего фаворита в списке лучших мест.

 

Кенма говорил, зажмурившись и, словно шаман, описывая круги ложкой над своим разорённым рагу:

«Давайте представим, где бы мы искали в первую очередь, если бы играли на своей территории?»

Вот туда соваться не стоило.

Слишком уж хорошие и притягательные места, о которых думаешь сразу – долой их. Нужно быть хитрее и пользоваться тем, что обычно не замечаешь.

«А значит – не замечают и другие», – бормотал Кенма, приподняв уголки губ. Его голос звучит в голове Торы так ярко и волнующе, словно вибрация мурлычущей кошки. Он передёргивает плечами и оглядывается.

Вот оно. Его убежище – высокое дерево с раскидистой кроной, мимо которого каждый день пробегают участники всех команд со сборов, изнывая от жары, жажды и усталости.

Тора бегло смотрит на часы (прошло уже больше пяти минут, но ему хватит, чтобы вскарабкаться и устроиться со всеми удобствами), трёт между собой ладони, готовясь к подъёму и… замирает, переживая острое и сдавливающее кишки чувство.

Что-то не так.

Он морщится, мотает головой, но противное чувство никуда не пропадает.

В чём дело? Отличный вариант, пока ведущие додумаются заглянуть именно на это дерево, наверняка, уже и условленное время закончится. Тора много раз видел его густую листву, пробегая под ним дни напролёт. В такой темноте его уж точно не заметят с земли!..

Тут-то Тора, наконец, замечает её. Кричаще большую тень дерева на белоснежной в ночном освещении стене забора. Рядом с теневым деревом, как бельмо на глазу, торчит такая же чёткая и яркая тень самого Торы. Глядя на стену можно даже проследить, как ленивый ветер шевелит его волосы на макушке. Настоящий театр теней.

«Твою мать», – думает Тора, холодея, хоть на улице по-прежнему ужасно душно. Он чудом сдерживает стон разочарования. Вот же чёрт! Не может быть, чтобы чёртов фонарь – он столько раз проходил мимо этого дерева, но всегда утром! – настолько всё менял и портил!

Он влезает на дерево, так торопливо, что обидно обдирает ладонь. Приникает к одной из веток всем телом, практически сливаясь с ней и становясь единым целым.

«Я – дерево», – уговаривает он себя, но тень. Его гадская тень!

Какой шанс, что её не заметят? Сойдут его волосы (давно пора побриться) за листву?

Да кого он обманывает, даже если никому и в голову не пришло бы лезть именно на это дерево, нужно быть слепым на оба глаза, чтобы не заметить такое!

– Хрен с тобой, – выдыхает Тора, прижимаясь лбом к ветке и отчаянно соображая.

Что там у него было на втором месте по списку? Тесно прижимающаяся к корпусу столовой труба вентиляции? Фукунага сказал, что там есть зазор, о котором он случайно узнал пару дней назад. До столовой не близко, но у него ещё есть время и…

– Да как так?! – ахает он, глядя на часы. Пять минут до начала?

 

Со своей ветки он буквально скатывается, приземляясь сначала на ноги, а потом на задницу. Снова глядит на часы и, пригнувшись, перебегает самую освещенную часть дороги. Как назло рядом нет ничего приемлемого, и он всё пятится, стараясь зайти в темноту погуще.

Похоже, в этой игре, он – первый сет, который придётся слить ради общей победы.

Хорошо хоть он понятия не имеет, где именно спрятались остальные. Даже если Энношита или – желудок у Торы испуганно поджимается – Акааши, будут его пытать, товарищей он не сдаст.

Время подготовки неумолимо тает, а Тора всё слоняется в темноте. И выйти из неё никак не решается. Пока он перебежит отсюда к своей трубе, пока пролезет в зазор – водящие издалека его увидят.

«Ладно, любое место сойдёт, главное, чтобы удобно и без лишнего шума», – думает Тора, прокрадываясь сквозь темноту и прислушиваясь. Он не особенно надеется расслышать голоса или шум преследователей. Попасться в руки разбуженным воплями тренерам никто не хочет. Тишина была главным капитанским условием ночных пряток. Но хотя бы шаги, если водящие окажутся слишком близко… Он добегает до самой неосвещенной части здания и осторожно выглядывает из-за угла.

Двери второго зала, в котором водящие и дожидались своего часа, приоткрыты. Тора замечает несколько разбредающихся фигур.

Игра началась.

«Спрячься ты уже куда-нибудь!»

Когда все преследователи окончательно расходятся, Тора короткими перебежками приближается к отправной точке. Сердце колотится в груди, он обливается потом, каждую секунду ожидая, что его кто-нибудь заметит и окликнет. Но возле второго зала никого. Надолго ли?

В панике покружив на месте, Тора пробует обежать второй зал с самой безопасной стороны, но буквально налетает на угол одной из хозяйственных пристроек, втиснутой в узкое пространство между зданием спортивного зала и забором. Тора досадливо трёт плечо, идёт дальше, но через пару шагов останавливается.

Он отходит назад, окидывает пристройку удивлённым взглядом. Привстаёт на цыпочки и даже подпрыгивает, пробуя разглядеть что-нибудь на её крыше.

Не видно. Ничего не видно, пока не заберёшься.

«Нельзя прятаться внутри зданий, но я же буду снаружи?» – успокаивает себя Тора, буквально взлетая по крохотной лесенке в несколько ступенек.

И только чудом не сваливается обратно, столкнувшись нос к носу с ошарашенным Кенмой.

 

– Ты чего? – шепчет Кенма, но тут же замолкает и хватает Тору за грудки, притягивая к себе от края крыши.

– Я… это случайно, я, – пытается объясниться Тора, но спотыкается о тяжёлый взгляд Кенмы и затыкается.

Кенма знаками показывает ему не шуметь и лечь рядом с ним. Так их куда меньше шансов обнаружить снизу, Тора сам это проверил пару минут назад.

 

Он послушно ложится, пялится на звёзды, но не выдерживает и достаёт телефон. Звук и вибрация отключены, подсветку едва ли можно разглядеть, всё – как и договаривались, вот только Тора пошёл не по условленному плану. Он вздыхает и пишет в их поддерживающий чат:

 

«Я нашёл Кенму»

 

Фукунага отвечает не сразу, словно выдерживает драматичную паузу:

 

«Хм. Вы точно поняли правила игры?»

 

«Я случайно»

 

«Что ж будем надеяться, что у остальных нет такого Кенма-радара, как у тебя. Потом в деталях расскажешь, как ты так умудрился. Держитесь там, парни!»

 

Кенма, молча следящий за их перепиской на своём телефоне, несколько раз фыркает, и Тора понимает, что он не злится, а с трудом сдерживает смех. Жмурится, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, и ржёт над ним.

«Эй», – хочется возмущённо сказать Торе. В конце концов, он ведь сразу сказал, что прятки – не его стихия! Да и проколы случаются со всеми. Но еле слышный смех Кенмы такой заманчиво-заразительный, что он и сам начинает беззвучно смеяться.

Сердце всё ещё испуганно колотится, подгоняемое адреналином в крови и страхом быть найденным в первые же минуты игры, но рядом с Кенмой ритм его неумолимо меняется. Это особый ритм, саундтрек под названием «Kenma theme». Похож на тему страха, но на самом деле имеет совершенно другое звучание.

Только абсолютно глухой на оба уха чурбан может такое спутать.

Они смеются и лежат так близко, как будто их футоны сдвинуты вплотную. И на этот раз между ними нет спасительной преграды в виде умиротворённо посапывающего Фукунаги.

Всего пару месяцев назад, тоже под звёздами и в ночной темноте, он шёл с Кенмой, держал его за руку и обмирал от ужаса, даже близко не представляя, что влюблён в этого парня.

Каким же везунчиком он был всего пару месяцев назад…

 

– А от тебя и правда не спрячешься, – одними губами шепчет Кенма, сверкая глазом из-под упавших на лицо волос.

– Это вышло случайно, честно, – бормочет Тора. Он даже самому себе не может толком ответить, оправдывался ли за проваленные прятки или говорил совсем не про них.

Где-то поблизости рыскают их преследователи, но пока они – совершенно одни в этой чарующей тишине и с перемигивающимися над головами звёздами. И легко можно представить, что они с Кенмой просто так пришли сюда, полежать вместе под ночным небом. Типа свидания.

Лицо начинает гореть от таких мыслей, и он стыдливо отворачивается.

– Что пошло не так?

Шёпот Кенмы щекочет его и без того натянутые нервы. Тора свистяще выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

«Всё».

– Тень от фонаря. Мы не учли, что ночью всё по-другому, а потом времени осталось в обрез, и я занервничал… а разве мы обсуждали на твоём участке эту крышу?

Кенма тихо хмыкает, приманивая взгляд Торы обратно к своему лицу. Жуткому, облепленному тенями.

Красивому.

– Нет. Мысль о ней появилась, когда мы уже разошлись. Я решил рискнуть.

– Выбрал место не под носом, а на самом носу, – фыркает Тора. Сколько раз он смотрел на эту пристройку днём? Скользил по ней взглядом и тут же забывал. Манящий спортивный зал перебивал на себя всё внимание. Он качает головой, выдыхая: – Ты всё-таки реально спец в прятках.

– Нас ещё могут найти.

– Ну, – Тора смотрит на часы: – за десять минут так и не нашли. Неплохо для места, возле которого они вели отсчёт!

 

Кенма хмурится и скрывает лицо в сгибе локтя. Торе даже руку можно не вытягивать, чтобы потрогать кончик его уха, выглядывающего из волос.

Он сейчас так близко, что может просто повернуться на бок и прижаться к нему всем телом. Столько всего он сейчас может сделать.

Столько всего он хочет сделать!

– Не усни только, – бормочет Тора, открывая окно их чата.

 

Фукунага отвечает, что в порядке, хоть рядом с ним уже два раза проходила группа искателей – сначала из Убугавы, а потом из Карасуно – и у него уже жутко затекло терпение.

«Про задницу даже и говорить нечего».

Какое-то время они развлекаются игрой в слова-ассоциации, пока Фукунага не пишет: «Пора залезть в коробку!», а сам Тора не слышит приближающиеся со стороны жилых корпусов шаги.

Он поспешно прячет телефон и, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, прижимается к шершавому покрытию крыши.

Кенма заметно напрягается и поворачивается лицом к Торе, сверкая чёрными глазами.

«Наконец-то!» – читает он в его настороженной улыбке.

Так близко к их убежищу за всё время игры ещё не подходили. Казалось бы, чему радоваться, но Тора тоже чувствует это: нарастающий азарт и долгожданный вызов.

О, да, действительно, наконец-то. Ведь именно для этого всё и затевалось.

«Попробуйте, найдите нас!»

Они с Кенмой, не отрываясь, смотрят друг на друга, улыбаясь, как придурки. Тора вслушивается в долетающий до них шёпот и, кажется, различает голос Кёске из Шинзена. Кенма длинно моргает, соглашаясь.

Команда Шинзена кружит совсем близко, кажется, секунда-другая, и они вынырнут из темноты, выкрикивая победное: «Ага!», но секунды тают, а за ними и минуты. Они обходят пристройку, заходя с другой стороны и, похоже, осматривая высокое крыльцо пожарного выхода из зала. Неплохое место… Торе немало повезло, что он врезался именно в пристройку.

Иначе он бы точно выбрал крыльцо, просто по инерции.

Буквально два дня назад именно под этими ступеньками Тора спрятался, чтобы напугать Рю, но по ошибке довёл до визга бедолагу Чигаю.

– Чёрт, не так это и просто, – раздражённо жалуется Кёске, и на него шикают со всех сторон.

Они уходят, так никого и не обнаружив, и Кенма скалится, зажмуривая глаза от удовольствия.

«Какой же ты прикольный», – думает Тора.

В его груди словно бубен бьётся, а не сердце. Звенит и грохочет, и хочется подскочить на месте и крикнуть этим неудачникам вдогонку что-нибудь крутое и заносчивое, как во время матча. Хочется сгрести Кенму в охапку, вжаться губами ему в ухо и повторять и повторять ему, какой он классный и красивый.

– Один – ноль, – шипит Кенма, усмехаясь и не подозревая ни о чём таком. Тору это отрезвляет не хуже ведра ледяной воды.

 

 После Шинзена к их убежищу подходят ещё несколько раз, но так и не находят.

Тора прислушивается к каждому шороху, старается представить, кто и где сейчас подозрительно водит руками, стараясь нащупать кого-нибудь из них. Один раз его даже ослепляет отсвет фонарика, отразившегося от водосточной трубы, проходящей между зданием зала и их пристройкой. Так близко, что Тора задерживает дыхание, но снова – обалдеть! – снова мимо.

 

– Сто лет в прятки не играл, – бормочет Тора, когда очередная команда пробегает мимо их убежища. – Уже и забыл, как это прикольно!

– Ты доволен?

 

Тора широко открывает рот, чтобы радостно выдохнуть абсолютно честное: «А то!», но осекается и подозрительно приглядывается к Кенме.

Прозвучало как-то… вкрадчиво.

Кенма лежит, устроившись щекой на своём плече, внимательный, въедливый, жутковатый.

– Список, – говорит он: – Всё ведь получается, да?

 

Тора сглатывает и неохотно кивает.

 

– Когда победим твоего коротышку, тогда и получится. Всё.

 

В ответ Кенма улыбается одними губами, как делал иногда Куроо-сан. Холодно, натянуто и так, что Тора чувствует себя глупым младшеклассником.

 

– Почему тебе так не нравится Шоё, – вроде бы спрашивает Кенма, но вопроса в его голосе почти нет. Он просто говорит это, пристально разглядывая свой локоть.

 

Ну и что ему ответить на это?

Потому что ты смотришь на него точно так же, как я смотрю на тебя?

Потому что ты мне жесть, как нравишься?

При чём тут, спрашивается, Хината…

 

– С чего ты взял, что он мне не нравится? Он прикольный, – пожимает плечами Тора. Он хочет говорить спокойно и лениво, но получается слишком напряжённо. И он начинает злиться:

– Мне такие живчики нравятся, у него же просто неисчерпаемый запас энергии и силы воли, не то, что ты, халявщик!

– Вот и я удивлён, что он тебе не нравится, – спокойно кивает Кенма.

 

В какой-то момент Торе кажется, что он вот-вот взорвётся от переполняющей его злости. Что за дурацкие вопросы, что за дурацкий разговор. С чего ему вообще говорить с Кенмой о Хинате!

Но вслед за ослепляющей яростью неожиданно приходит опустошение. Какой смысл спорить?

Вздохнув, он растирает лицо ладонями, давит пальцами на гудящие от усталости глаза, да так и остаётся лежать, обиженный на весь мир. И в первую очередь на Кенму.

Это нечестно, что он такой внимательный, проницательный, когда как Тора – такой влюблённый идиот.

Это всё совсем нечестно.

 

– Я играю не из-за Шоё, – шепчет Кенма своему локтю, и в груди Торы всё переворачивается и сжимается от его тона.

– Кенма, – получается хрипло, и он зажмуривается, с трудом пропихивая в себя воздух. – Я знаю.

– Шоё особый человек, – продолжает шептать Кенма, с каждым словом делая только хуже.

Нечто горячее, огромное и тёмное поднимается из самых низов души Торы, стягивает его желудок и ворочается там.

Как же всё плохо.

– Тебя это задевает?

– Слушай!.. – получается громко и отчаянно, но Тора почти уже и не помнит о прятках.

Кенма всё равно перебивает его властным:

– Ну и зря.

 

Тора давится собственными словами, и непонимающе – и недоверчиво – смотрит на Кенму. Он довольно злобный сейчас, но только потому, что вынужден говорить на сложные темы… хотя, постойте-ка, кто всё это начал?

 

– Слушай, Кенма, – Тора всё трет глаза, не в силах угомониться. – Когда мы приехали в лагерь, помнишь… Я немного перегнул палку. В смысле, зря я про ту девчонку вспомнил.

– А, – хлёстко усмехается Кенма рядом, и Торе снова становится безумно стыдно.

– Я на самом деле просто так сказал. Я не переписываюсь с ней.

– А что так? – живо интересуется Кенма, похоже, просто издеваясь.

– Это… ну… всё сложно.

– Тогда в списке одним выполненным пунктом меньше? – без особого выражения, но очевидно: ядовито и колко – спрашивает Кенма.

– Нет, – признаётся Тора.

 

Ему кажется, что он готов разреветься. Или наплевать на оставшееся время до конца игры и спрыгнуть с крыши вниз. Или всё-таки сгрести Кенму в охапку и во всём признаться.

 

– Слушай. Кенма.

– Что? – говорит Кенма, вызывающе вскидывая брови.

Так и хочется прищёлкнуть его по лбу. Или ущипнуть за кончик обгоревшего носа. Или…

Тору как будто кто-то толкает между лопаток, он привстаёт и движется вперёд, сосредоточенно глядя на губы Кенмы.

 

«Хочу поцеловать его», – пронзительно звенит в голове, и эта новая, яркая мысль сразу же погребает под собой все остальные.

По телу проходят разряды тока, собираясь щекоткой на кончиках пальцев и внизу живота.

Огромное, тёмное и горячее пульсирует в нём, распирая изнутри, жадно поглощая миллион деталей разом: как рядом с Кенмой тепло, как резко пахнет репеллент, какая яркая ссадина на его губах – но Торе всё равно мало.

Рот у Кенмы маняще приоткрыт, застывший не то на выдохе, не то в невысказанном вопросе.

Торе кажется, что на языке Кенмы вот-вот с громким щелчком взорвётся шипучка, и эта мысль тянет его вперёд, ближе.

 

Губы шершаво мажут точно по тому месту, где ярко горит ссадина. По уголку рта и щеке. Интуитивно наклонив голову, он пробует повторить всё это в обратном порядке, только…

 

Скрип лестницы кажется оглушительным, и Тору буквально отшвыривает от Кенмы. Как раз в тот момент, когда над краем крыши появляется голова Акааши.

– Сорок пять минут, – деловито уточняет Акааши, переводя взгляд с Кенмы на Тору.

 

Заметил что-то или нет? А что Кенма?

Тора замер, ни жив ни мёртв, и никак не может заставить себя посмотреть на Кенму.

Кошмар. Что на него нашло?

 

– Прямо над нашими головами. Твоя идея, Козуме? – Акааши поднимается на ещё одну ступеньку, так что теперь может вполне вольготно облокотиться о край крыши. Снизу доносится ликующий шёпот его команды, и на губах Акааши расцветает самодовольная улыбка. – А ведь я бы так и прошёл мимо, если бы ты лежал, Ямамото. Чего это вы, кстати?..

– Ресница! – выпаливает Тора и, наконец-то, отваживается взглянуть на Кенму.

 

Тот сидит, нахохлившись, и мрачно пялится на Акааши. Раздражённый неудачей, как если бы Акааши раскусил его финт у сетки и в последний момент сократил разрыв в очках.

С этой своей унылой и недовольной физиономией Кенма выглядит привычно и как обычно, словно ничего не произошло.

Тора выдыхает:

– Хотел достать его ресницу с глаза! Понятно?

– Похвально, – сдержанно кивает Акааши. При свете звёзд глаза неестественно сияют на неподвижном непроницаемом лице, делая его похожим на настоящую сову. – Только я хотел спросить: чего это вы вдвоём прятаться решили? Я думал, будете по одному сидеть.

– Сорок семь минут, – бурчит в ответ Кенма, мрачно разглядывая дисплей телефона. – Не хочешь поискать Шохея?

– Хочу спать, – вздыхает Акааши и исчезает из вида, спрыгивая вниз.

 

Кенма тут же поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь, и шагает к лестнице.

Правильно. Что тут теперь сидеть.

Игра закончилась.

 

– Извини, – говорит Тора, опуская голову. От стыда лицо печёт так сильно, что румянец наверняка можно разглядеть даже в темноте. – Я идиот, я не хотел... И я хреново играю в прятки. И…

– Ясно, – кивает Кенма и слезает с крыши вслед за Акааши.

Оставляя Тору одного, охреневшего и потерянного.

«Ясно», – беззвучно повторяет Тора горящими губами.

Фантомный след чужих губ растворяется в порыве ветра, как будто ничего не было.

Пару секунд он смотрит в темноту над краем, где только что исчезла темноволосая макушка Кенмы, а потом с оглушительным (наверняка, внизу все тоже слышали, но уже как-то всё равно) хлопком врезает себе по лицу.

Легче не становится. Он возбуждён, он в ужасе, он взвинчен до предела. Одной оплеухой тут не отделаться.

Щедро влепив ещё парочку хлёстких пощёчин, он шмыгает носом и без сил опускает руки.

Бить себя – отстой. Глупо и бесполезно.

«Я останусь здесь», – думает Тора, ёрзая на месте и устраиваясь удобнее. – «Отличное место для идиота, пугающего самого себя!»

Над головой звёзды. До зала идти всего ничего, на построение он придёт первым. Свежий воздух должен проветрить его мозги. А главное – он один и не надо ни на кого смотреть, сгорая от стыда за столько ненужных слов. И не только.

«Ясно», – звучит, как приговор. И что теперь? Что дальше? Что ему «ясно»?

 

– Ямамото, не порти мне статистику, я нашёл двух, – доносится снизу тихий, но чёткий и незнающий пощады голос Акааши. Тора передёргивает плечами. – Спускайся, время закончилось.

 

И это тоже звучит, как приговор.

  

 

Усидчивостью Фукунаги, пролезшего внутрь тумбы-трибуны у бейсбольного поля, Некома всё-таки выигрывает большие ночные прятки летнего лагеря.

Это, правда, нисколько не сбило спеси с гордого Акааши. Судя по его загадочному виду, победителями он скромно считал Фукуродани, и никакая тумба Копперфильда его не волновала.

Фукунага же был настолько собой доволен, что даже снова полез в своё укрытие, заставив сначала Кенму, а потом и Тору, заглянуть в лаз и попробовать его разглядеть там.

– Эта тумба, как прыщ на лбу, сразу бросается в глаза! – восторженно делится он впечатлениями, приседая. – В неё все заглянули, некоторые даже несколько раз. Если бы я забился глубже, меня бы сразу нашли. Но я сел прямо у стенки с проходом, прижался к ней, и, когда они заглядывали, то просто напросто не замечали меня! Ох, будет, что рассказать школьным репортёрам, ещё одна громкая победа волейбольного клуба Некомы! Один минус, сидеть приходилось в одной позе, почти не двигаясь. Я боялся, что у меня отнимутся ноги. Ой-ёй, ноги мои!..

Фукунага приседает в последний раз и выпрямляется, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Пристально смотрит на Тору так, что его саднящие щёки начинают гореть сильнее, и озадаченно качает головой:

– Тора, скажи честно, он тебя бил за то, что вас нашли? Что с твоим лицом?

– Звезда упала, – еле слышно говорит Кенма, пряча руки в карманах и ссутулив плечи: – Всё, миссия выполнена, я спать.

– Стоять, – Фукунага хватает его за капюшон, возвращая обратно. Широко и радушно улыбаясь, он перекладывает руку Кенме на плечо, сжимая и удерживая рядом с собой. Второй он так же за плечо подтягивает к себе Тору. – Вот так. Мы же команда. Все вместе дождёмся падающей звезды и загадаем желание. Готовы?

Они нестройным хором мычат в ответ что-то маловнятное, вроде как, соглашаясь, но Фукунагу такой ответ точно не устраивает.

– Звёзды падают быстро. Пых – и всё. Мгновение! Вы должны быть реально готовыми, чтобы прям от зубов желание отскакивало, а то мы тут до рассвета проторчим.

 

Тора шмыгает носом, кивает и, усиленно нахмурившись, косится на Кенму.

Кенма скользит по нему быстрым взглядом, а потом поднимает глаза к небу, и Тора так и застывает со своим нахмуренным лбом и пустой головой.

Какой же он красивый, блин.

 

– Прорваться на Весенний турнир вместе с Карасуно, – без промедлений говорит Кенма, сжимая плечо Фукунаги в ответ. До плеча Торы он привычно ленится дотянуться, цепляясь за футболку на его спине.

Этот знакомый жест неожиданно накрывает Тору тёплой волной, и он тоже порывисто обнимает их, сужая маленький круг.

Глаза Фукунаги радостно блестят, и он улыбается всё задорнее:

– Взять реванш в Битве на мусорной свалке! – и тоже закидывает голову к звёздам, готовясь выхватить момент яркого полёта.

«Хочу поцеловать Кенму. Снова», – словно издеваясь, звенит в голове единственная мысль.

– Победить, – помолчав, говорит Тора, вздыхает и смотрит наверх.

 

Небо над их головами переливается миллиардами огней. Огней таких далёких, что и представить сложно. Может быть, все они уже мертвы, а глаза Торы только сейчас смогли увидеть их.

Звёзды летят, и вспышки их похожи на следы невидимой спички, которой кто-то чиркает по небу, играясь. Тора невольно находит взглядом несколько знакомых фигур-созвездий, вертит головой, не в силах насмотреться.

Какие-то горят ярче фонарей, какие-то мерцают далёкими и неразличимыми точками – голова идёт кругом, и хочется верить, что такая волшебная махина, как ночное небо, действительно способна исполнять желания.

И что Тора не пожадничал со своими.

 

 

Но как бы восхитительно не было звездное небо, очень скоро им приходится возвращаться в комнату. И шагая за всеми в темноте и тишине коридоров, Тора всё глубже погружается в осознание произошедшего.

Он спалился. Он так спалился.

Нет, даже не так.

Он провалил единственное важное задание: быть нормальным. Не впутывать в это дерьмо Кенму. Не разочаровывать его.

Он действительно плох в прятках, просто чудовищно плох. Скрываться, хитрить, заметать следы – не про него. Как слон в посудной лавке. И ему точно так же неловко, как и этому несчастному слону.

Если бы не Акааши.

Если бы Акааши не нашёл их, то – что? Продолжил бы целовать Кенму, пока тот не пришёл бы в себя и не скинул его с крыши? Хорошо же он держит себя в руках.

Кенма не тот человек, с которым получится подружиться во второй раз, с ним в первый-то раз подружиться нелегко. Кенма заковыристей фарфора будет.

 

Тора думает, что остаток ночи промучается без сна, съедая себя заживо за идиотизм, но стоит только коснуться подушки, как его уже настойчиво дёргают за плечо, призывая вставать и тащиться умываться.

Голова у Торы тяжёлая, глаза с трудом удаётся держать открытыми, а комната залита светом давно вставшего солнца. Денёк снова обещает быть жарким.

Первогодки с второгодками скатывают футоны, бодрые, оживлённые, весело обсуждающие, обломится ли в этом году мясо на гриле.

Шибаяма со Львом на правах дежурных терзают Фукунагу, с боем вырывая его из объятий Морфея. Тора растерянно смотрит на них (ну да, точно, его самого разбудили именно они) и протягивает руку помощи, щипая Фукунагу куда-то за подмышку.

И даже сквозь такой гомон отчётливо слышит, как тоскливо вздыхает со своего футона Кенма. Давно проснулся, но до последнего будет лежать, пока второгодки не доберутся до него.

По спине Торы ползут мурашки, живот наливается тяжестью и недовольно урчит, но конца света не происходит.

Совершенно обычное утро. Вроде бы.

 

– Э-э-эй, – тянет Тора, когда Фукунага прижимает локоть к туловищу, из всех сил обороняя подмышку. Пальцы Торы может и зажаты, но не зря же он столько отжимается на них.

– Сдаюсь, – стонет Фукунага в подушку.

– Точно, Фукунага-сан? – недоверчиво спрашивает Шибаяма.

 

Фукунага рывком садится, так что все от него отшатываются, и страдальчески вздыхает в потолок.

Более чем красноречиво.

 

– А чего это вы такое делали ночью, что такие невыспавшиеся, а, капитан? – любопытствует Лев, и Тора невольно ёжится, точно провинившийся ребёнок.

– Занимались крайне важными взрослыми делами, конечно, – не моргнув и глазом (потому что сложно моргать закрытыми глазами), отвечает Фукунага. – Шибаяма, организуешь всех на завтрак? Мы через пару минут догоним.

 

Команда топает мимо, с интересом и весельем поглядывая на заспавшихся семпаев. Фукунага снова стонет, но всё же решительно встаёт и тянется кулаками к потолку.

Без чудесного защитного бока Фукунаги, Тора смотрит прямо в глаза встрёпанному Кенме, и тот, жутко щурясь из-за света, смазано кивает ему.

Типа «привет».

Давно не виделись.

Напомни, в какой момент своей прекрасной жизни я решил, что мне жизненно необходим волейбол, летние сборы и ночные турниры пряток, а?

 

Внутри всё стягивается в тугой узел, и в образовавшейся пустоте одиноко и тоскливо бьётся его сердце. Ещё немного и он, кажется, заплачет, настолько его измотало это напряжение и настолько он, оказывается, боялся лишиться Кенмы из-за своей глупости. Тора даже не поймёт, а чего, собственно, ожидал. Что Кенма никогда больше не посмотрит в его сторону? Или наоборот – так посмотрит, что сам Тора больше не осмелится поднять на него глаза?

Тяжело сглотнув, он кое-как улыбается ему в ответ и тоже кивает.

Типа «привет».

Я так рад снова тебя видеть.

Извини за вчера, я не хотел тебя пугать.

 

Он с трудом отрывает взгляд от помятой физиономии Кенмы, находя пальцами серьгу и нервно покручивая её туда-сюда.

На удивление, всё вроде, как обычно.

Все ночные переживания начинают казаться чем-то потусторонним, почти нереальным. Тора растирает горящие глаза, мнёт лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Могло ему это всё присниться?

Каких только снов с Кенмой ему уже не приходилось видеть. Этот был бы не самым странным и волнующим из них.

Но ладонь горит в том месте, которое Тора рассадил ночью об дерево, а щёки – от того, как сильно он сам себе врезал.

 

– Нам точно надо завтракать? Я вчера ел, – бубнит Кенма, усаживаясь и мрачно оглядываясь вокруг.

– Точно, – кряхтит Фукунага. Как бы то ни было, но глаза ему открыть удалось: – Ночью мы злостные нарушители порядка и бунтари, а утром – законопослушные семпаи, чтущие традиции и правила. И никак иначе.

– Настоящие бунтари бунтуют и при свете дня, – ворчит Кенма.

 

Тора досадливо прикусывает губу.

Похоже, теперь ему придётся жить с осознанием, что любое слово Кенмы будет восприниматься, как шпилька в свой адрес. 

  

«Надо поговорить с ним», – решает Тора за завтраком, пережёвывая рис и не чувствуя его вкуса.

Раз уж он так спалился, надо всё объяснить, чтобы не оставалось недомолвок.

Хватает храбрости лезть с поцелуями к другу? Ну, так наберись мужества признаться в этом!

 

«А нужно ли это признание самому Кенме?» – сомневается Тора, в который раз за розыгрыш выпрыгивая на атаку впустую.

По мячу врезает Инуока, пробиваясь через хитрый блок очкарика и вырывая Некоме очко.

 

Что если Кенма всё отлично понял и без его дурацких объяснений? Понял, и теперь даёт Торе шанс переиграть всё. Сделать вид, что ничего не было. Сохранить хрупкий баланс, ради общего блага.

Лучше бы Торе заткнуться и не портить всё окончательно?

Если уж слона не удаётся вывести из лавки без последствий, то пусть до последнего не двигается, чтобы ничего не разбить.

 

– …Тора. Тора, – Тора вздрагивает от голоса Кенмы и стремительно оборачивается к нему.

Кенма смотрит напряжённо и внимательно, прямо в самую душу.

– У тебя аут за аутом, – говорит Кенма, неодобрительно и даже немного обиженно. Тора моментально вскипает, чувствуя, как краска прилипает к лицу и шее. – Поэтому и не пасую.

– Ясно, – отрезает Тора, направляясь к своей позиции на площадке. Кенма упрямо делает несколько шагов в его сторону:

– Я собираюсь дать тебе пас. Забей нормально, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – бормочет Тора, глядя себе под ноги.

 

Нужно радоваться, что ему дают шанс.

Это ведь хорошо, что их дружба для Кенмы что-то да значит, чтобы не сторониться его.

Разве не здорово, что всё разрешиться само собой, простым игнором?

 

Тора вновь идёт на разбег, не отрывая взгляда от мяча, так до конца и не уверенный, дразнил его Кенма или действительно предупреждал. И в этот раз ему удаётся справиться без аута. Мяч поднимает Ноя, но розыгрыш Хинаты разбивается о несокрушимый с недавних пор тандем Инуоки и Льва, и Тора облегчённо выдыхает, уперевшись вибрирующими руками в колени.

 

Больше всего он боялся увидеть в глазах Кенмы разочарование, омерзение.

Вопрос: «Ну и зачем ты так?».

Но Кенма находит его своим горящим взглядом, довольно улыбается, и теперь Торе кажется, что ничего хуже тактичного игнора случиться с ним просто не могло.

 

Похоже, у него нет ни единого шанса.


	9. Chapter 9

Каникулы заканчиваются, и на смену жаркому августу приходит чертовски жаркий сентябрь. Дожди льют каждые полчаса, но помощи от них никакой: влажная духота густо заполняет классы и коридоры школы, противно прилипая к спинам тканью рубашки. На переменах приходится занимать очередь к раковине, чтобы ополоснуться холодной водой, а из автоматов уже к обеду выпивается всё, кроме горячих напитков.

Погода в этом году жестока и не знает пощады.

В спортивном зале дела обстоят ещё хуже, но всё же Торе всегда было легче справляться с трудностями в движении. Бегом и отжиманиями жару не победить, но даже бесполезная борьба лучше, чем неподвижное заточение за партой.

Даже бесполезная...

 

Тора невольно косится на Кенму, страдающего неподалёку.

Жарко ему, бедолаге.

Стоит, подсунув руки под резинку шорт и ни к кому близко не приближаясь, чтобы от чужого тепла не стало ещё жарче. Следит за игрой первогодок и второгодок, хмурится, бормочет что-то под нос. Как будто заклинание читает, надеясь наложить на себя печать прохлады.

Улыбка сама собой тянет губы Торы, но он привычно уже перехватывает её, кривя рот.

Так. Ну-ка тихо. Ничего красивого и притягательного в потном и ссутулившимся Кенме с руками в штанах нет, и быть не может. Прекрати это, сейчас же!

Он порывисто отворачивается, а потом и вовсе тянет развалившегося на скамейке Льва, поднимая его.

 

– Ты чо, Такетора-сан, – стонет Лев, обеими руками поднимая мокрые волосы со лба. Издалека это даже немного напоминает причёску Торы.

– Только ведь передышку дали! И пяти минут не прошло!

– Прошло, – заверяет Тора, подпихивая вялого Льва в сторону выхода. – Будешь слишком много отдыхать, остынешь.

– Да какой тут остынешь! – всплёскивает он своими длиннющими руками, но потом бессильно опускает их, подчиняясь напору. – Кенма-сан, ну, не прошло же пяти минут?

 

Тора втягивает голову в плечи, обеими руками упираясь Льву в лопатки. Может быть, это только разгулявшаяся фантазия, но ему чудится, что затылок печёт в разы сильнее от чужого взгляда.

Несмотря на жару, по позвоночнику проносится холодок, заставляя передёрнуть плечами.

– Подачу ты тренируешь со мной, а не с Кенмой-саном! – ставит он точку в этом споре, и выпихивает стонущего Льва, умудрившегося чуть ли не разлечься на его ладонях, из зала.

 

Жарко или нет, они не могут сейчас сходить с дистанции! Сила Воли для того и дана, чтобы преодолевать все трудности на пути!

Тора думает всё-таки дать Льву несколько дополнительных минут передышки, но, как только к ним присоединяется сияющий Инуока, Лев моментально преображается. Мышцы под ладонями Торы каменеют, и через мгновение Лев уже и сам вполне бодрым шагом топает к соседнему залу, стараясь обогнать при этом Инуоку.

Вот она, сила командной работы!

Торе остаётся только хмыкнуть, почесать в затылке и поторопиться за ними.

 

На сердце всё ещё немного неспокойно, но пора бы уже смириться, что теперь так будет всегда.

Всегда он будет оглаживать взглядом фигуру Кенмы, всегда сердце будет чересчур шумно радоваться его присутствию, и всегда будет хотеться снова поцеловать его.

Даже, когда Кенмы нет рядом, мысли о нём продолжают донимать и разрастаться, пожирая все прочие. От мыслей… от самого себя убежать не получается, как бы хорош не был его показатель на марафонах.

Тренировка сейчас – единственное место, где он может немного отдохнуть от всего этого. Хоть близость Кенмы дразнит и жжётся, точно свежая ранка на губе, но с недавних пор выработанное правило «засмотрелся на Кенму – побежал на штрафную отработку!» действует не хуже, чем система лагерных наказаний. А одновременно думать о мяче и о поцелуях слишком сложно для его мыслительных способностей.

Иногда полезно быть болваном, да.

Главное, поменьше оставаться одному, и никогда – с Кенмой наедине.

Первогодки требуют внимания, Лев с Инуокой затевают очередное соревнование, побросав швабры, а Наой-сан жёстко разбирает на планёрках все их косяки. Вся концентрация уходит на игры, все силы – на упражнения и тренажёры.

И возвращаясь домой, он блаженно подставляет лицо долгожданной вечерней прохладе, тесно прижимаясь к плечу Фукунаги, слишком загнанный, чтобы даже просто повернуть голову и посмотреть на Кенму.

 

Перед ними новое расписание тренировок и выездов на выходные. И всего два месяца до начала отборочных.

Времени на страдания просто не остаётся.

Самое важное сейчас – команда. И то, что Тора и Кенма всё ещё жаждут одного: во что бы то ни стало добиться битвы на мусорной свалке, и, наконец, взять реванш.

Они всё ещё заодно, как бы сильно Тора не бедокурил. Несмотря ни на что.

 

Он должен быть классным, а не подавленным и рассеянным слюнтяем.

Чтобы Кенма мог положиться на него.

И, в конце концов, вернул ему задолженный пас.

 

Он – ас, который никому больше не создаст проблем!

И, хочется верить, что он отлично справляется с этой задачей.

  

 

– Хм, – тянет Фукунага.

Взгромоздив локти на стол, он задумчиво трёт пальцами подбородок и размеренными глотками всасывает сок через трубочку.

И всё бы ничего, если бы он не сидел прямо напротив Торы и не пялился на него в упор. Почти не моргая. Только втягивая сок на каждое мысленное «три». Это длится уже так долго, что Тора умудряется нащупать систему его глотков.

А сок всё не кончается. В отличие от терпения Торы.

 

– Хм-м-м, – всё мычит Фукунага, и, помолчав мгновение, добавляет ёмкое: – Хм.

– Кэп, – вздыхает Тора, останавливая его персиковый глоток на середине трубочки.

 

Фукунага моргает и приподнимает брови. Типа – продолжай.

Тора пыхтит, растирая лоб ладонью, подёргивает себя за ухо и серёжку в нём. Привычный уже гвоздик приятно катается туда-сюда. И как он раньше обходился без этой штуки в ухе?

 

– Ну… Ты, это… сказать чего хочешь?

 

Фукунага в ответ перекатывает трубочку из левого уголка рта в правый. Персиковый глоток, застывший на середине, стремительно опускается обратно в пакет, но Фукунага настойчиво затягивает его обратно. Глазами и бровями подсказывая, что Тора прав.

Ему действительно есть, что сказать.

 

– Я что-то натворил? – бормочет Тора, нервно ёрзая на месте. – На меня пожаловались?

 

Кадык Фукунаги дёргается, и он довольно щурится.

А Тора роняет голову на руки, сдаваясь и признавая поражение. В «поговори с Фукунагой телепатически» он не играл уже почти год, да и раньше с этим лучше справлялся Кенма.

Торе же никогда не хватало терпения и внимательности. Как и сейчас:

 

– Бли-и-ин, кэп! Ну, давай уже, говори!

– Я задумался, – послушно говорит Фукунага. Стиснув зубы, Тора наблюдает, как очередной глоток сока устремляется вверх по трубочке, а потом Фукунага, наконец-то, отрывается от неё. Ткнув в сторону Торы пальцем, он заявляет: – Между вами с Кенмой что-то случилось. Поругались, подрались или всё вместе?

 

Тора аж слюной давится от удивления и возмущения. Фукунагу это, правда, ничуть не трогает. Он только удобно подпирает ладонью щёку, рассматривая кашляющего Тору с видом учёного-натуралиста.

 

– Мы не дрались, – шипит Тора, подаваясь вперёд. – Чё сразу подрались-то? И не ругались тоже!

 

Взгляд Фукунаги становится затуманенным и рассеянным, хотя они с Торой по-прежнему смотрят друг другу в глаза. Сделав несколько новых глотков сока, он прищёлкивает пальцами, выходя из своего странного (и довольно пугающего) транса.

 

– Наговорили друг другу комплиментов и теперь избегаете возросшей неловкости?

Тора мучительно морщит лоб. Он неуверен даже, что смог бы написать всё это без ошибок.

– Блин, да какого… мы же постоянно перед тобой и семестр только начался, когда бы мы успели?

– Тогда что случилось? – миролюбиво интересуется Фукунага, но от его улыбки у Торы в животе холодеет. – Что-то точно случилось.

– О чём ты? Всё же, как раньше, – Тора теребит серёжку, обводя взглядом столовую.

Народа полно. Вряд ли Кенма заявится. Толкотня с подносами и битва локтями – вся эта романтика большой обеденной перемены ему чужда. Разве что может попросить купить себе клубничного молока или особую сладкую булочку.

 

В этот раз Кенма ничего у него не просил, но в кармане Торы всё равно лежит такая булочка. Его любимая, блин.

Он краснеет, втягивая голову в плечи и зачем-то тихо уточняя:

– Разве нет?

 

Теперь Фукунага смотрит на него почти ласково, с отеческим сочувствием.

 

– Определённо нет, – кивает он. – Настолько нет, что даже Лев уже замечает странности. И спорит на их причины в особо крупных размерах.

– Фигня какая. Может это со Львом проблемы, а не с нами?

– С вами постоянно какие-то проблемы.

– Мы ж нормально играем, – бормочет Тора, сползая по стулу всё ниже.

– В целом, – звучит довольно прохладно. – Но я говорю про другое. Ты постоянно подавленный и молчаливый, а Кенма – злой и раздражительный.

– Просто жарко… – хмурится Тора, с трудом вспоминая, каким Кенма был все эти дни. Злым? Серьёзно?

– Ты даже не попытался вытащить его с нами.

– Он не любит столовую в «час пик».

– Об этом я и говорю! – Фукунага снова воодушевлённо прищёлкивает пальцами. – Ни с того ни с сего ты вдруг становишься тактичным и деликатным, хотя ещё летом вылавливал его со словами «команда – семья, а основа любой семьи это обед за общим столом!». Ты ж ему настолько плешь проел, что он даже прятаться от тебя перестал. А сейчас внезапно решаешь пощадить его чувства? И ходишь ты теперь только со мной.

– С ним я тоже хожу, – пытается бороться Тора, не поднимая головы.

Как же так? Все его старания. Все его правила…

– До первой возможности свинтить. Ты его избегаешь и сторонишься, не спорь. И двух минут рядом с ним провести не можешь: то бежишь помогать тренеру, то – учить первогодок правильно убираться не в свою очередь. Они от тебя, деятельного такого, скоро шарахаться начнут. И я сейчас говорю даже не как ваш капитан. Когда твои друзья вдруг начинают прятаться друг от друга, это… – Фукунага делает весомую паузу, и Тора с трудом проглатывает шершавый ком стыда.

– Это хреново, – покаянно бормочет он.

Очень и очень, блин, хреново. Теперь ещё и Фукунага втянут в это. А ведь Тора совсем не хотел расстраивать его.

– Да, несколько выводит из равновесия.

 

Судя по звуку, он снова возвращается к соку, а Тора так и сидит, поникнув головой от стыда и неловкости. С булочкой для Кенмы в кармане, которую тот даже не просил.

Хотел заглянуть в класс Кенмы перед самым звонком, подбросить ему лёгким навесом сладкий трофей, подмигнуть, помахать его одноклассницам, и удалиться. В голове это всё казалось идеальным планом, чтобы увидеть Кенму, стоя на безопасном расстоянии, и не казаться подозрительным. Сейчас, после слов Фукунаги, это выглядит трусостью и малодушием.

 

– Слушай, – слова даются ему нелегко, но сказать что-то надо. Прятаться ещё и от Фукунаги он точно не выдержит!

Похоже, ни один из его планов не работает. Пора смириться, что он просто не может быть нормальным.

Ну и что ему остается тогда?

– Я всё улажу, – глубоко вздохнув и подняв голову, говорит Тора.

Фукунага в упор пялится на него бесстрастным нечитаемым взглядом, под которым очень сложно оставаться спокойным и уверенным.

– Серьёзно. Ну чего ты?! Поговорю с ним, окей? И мы, типа, всё обсудим, и всё будет норм. А потом жара спадёт – спадёт же она когда-нибудь – и всё встанет на свои места, вот увидишь! Это всё жара.

– Помощь в разговоре не нужна? – приподнимает брови Фукунага.

 

Тора давится смешком, понемногу расслабляясь.

Ведро холодной воды на голову в условиях такой духоты кажется даже чем-то заманчивым.

Фукунага наклоняет голову к плечу и светло улыбается ему, как только он умеет.

– Пожарный расчёт «Фукунага» всегда готов прибыть на помощь, – обещает он, подвигав кистью так, словно пытался приманить сюда удачу и богатство. А потом отводит глаза в сторону, кажется, вновь подключаясь к космосу, и добавляет: – Кроме, пожалуй, суббот.

– Всё будет нормально, кэп, – отмахивается Тора, но на всякий случай решает уточнить: – А что не так с субботой? Тренировки же нет.

 

Шумно высосав остатки сока, Фукунага вытаскивает трубочку из пакета и, зажмурив один глаз, с живым интересом заглядывает внутрь него.

 

– А, я пообещал сотрудничать с Мидори-чан ещё и для осеннего фестиваля. Ну, помнишь, летом я на репетиции ходил?

– Мидори-чан, – бормочет Тора, перебирая в памяти всех девчонок, что носились за Фукунагой в конце июня. Блин, как давно это было. Как же классно тогда было. В мире, где Тора ещё не осознал, что клеится к своему другу. – Это у которой очки постоянно падают? Она тебя так и преследует? Тебя нужно спасать?

– Думаю, я справлюсь. Один мудрый человек однажды сказал: «Влюбиться в старшей школе – это очень важно», – удостоверившись, что пакет пуст, Фукунага, наконец, откладывает его, поднимая взгляд на застывшего с открытым ртом Тору. – Так что не беспокойся за меня, и лучше скорее налаживай с Кенмой контакт. Или в субботу будете добираться до дома без меня и в трагичном молчании!

 

– Пф, – только и может выдавить из себя Тора на это.

Дёргает плечом и неловко отворачивается, чтобы не пялиться на загадочно улыбающегося кэпа, отвечающему кому-то на сообщение в чат.

 

  

****

 

  

Когда Тора обещал Фукунаге, что всё уладит, он не очень представлял, как именно будет это делать.

В августе он уже пытался игнорировать чувства – а в итоге сорвался и наделал глупостей.

Все последние дни с начала семестра он старался выдержать безопасный баланс общения, но и здесь, похоже, провалился.

Он перепробовал всё – почти всё! Разве что так и не отважился написать в чат Куроо-сану, воспользовавшись давним разрешением жаловаться о моральных страданиях, и…

И так и не поговорил с Кенмой.

Решит ли это проблему? Поможет или только сильнее всё усугубит?

Возможно, только один Тора не знает, что делать. И поговорив, они придумают что-то? Вместе? Кенма ведь такой умный, планы и стратегии – это его стезя.

 

Тора решает: «При первой же возможности, как только останусь с Кенмой наедине – поговорю с ним, и будь что будет».

Он думает об этом перед сном, думает, собирая гребень волос воском и сверля себя строгим взглядом из отражения.

Напоминает изо дня в день, но каждый вечер после тренировки Тора привычно прижимается к плечу Фукунаги и смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Кенму. Предоставляя Фукунаге всю дорогу рассказывать о грандиозных идеях Мидори-чан (неужели он говорил про это все эти дни?!) и шутках, которые Фукунаге предстояло придумать для ведущих фестиваля.

Каждый день он ловит на себе укоряющие взгляды Фукунаги, отмахивается от него обеими руками, всеми силами показывая, что «всё под контролем!» – но при первой же возможности поговорить с Кенмой, уже привычно сворачивает в тренажёрный зал.

Каждый день, когда Кенма оказывается опасно близко, Тора думает сказать: «Есть разговор, задержишься немного?», а говорит: «В такую жару надо воду пить, а не фанту, бездарь!» – и тут же сматывается, всучив мрачному Кенме прорекламированную бутылку простой воды.

Каждый день на тренировке Кенма говорит ему: «Шикарная подача» – и всё в Торе замирает, щекотно подрагивая в районе солнечного сплетения.

Каждый день у него есть бесчисленное множество шансов всё уладить, но Тора никак не может подобрать и воспользоваться хотя бы одним из них.

Пока, в конце концов, не наступает суббота.

 

 

«А я предупреждал тебя, друг мой», – пишет ему Фукунага.

Уже, небось, устроился в каком-нибудь жутко душном классе, и готовится поражать воображение Мидори-чан остротой своего юмора.

Блин.

Торе до сих пор не верится.

Но кэп настолько крут, что вместо зависти, он испытывает лишь жгучий восторг. Хоть кто-то из них идёт по плану, выполняя пункты как надо, а не через задницу.

И игнорируя все намеки на свой провал, отправляет Фукунаге в ответ смайлик с поднятой кошачьей лапой. Типа – удачи, кэп.

 

Тора собирается медленнее обычного, вяло прощаясь со всеми, и выходит из класса чуть ли не самым последним. Фукунага действительно предупреждал, но он всё равно оказывается не готов. Полный сомнений и мрачных мыслей, он плетётся до класса Кенмы, топчется рядом в нерешительности, буравя взглядом табличку над дверью, и, наконец, заглядывает внутрь, чтобы поторопить его.

Но к удивлению, Кенмы там нет.

Эта вроде бы радостная новость, в очередной раз отдаляющая от сложного разговора, точно огромный кусок льда протискивается по его пищеводу вниз, оставляя за собой противный исцарапанный след.

Какого, блин… просто так взял и ушёл? Они уже год всегда возвращаются вместе, а сейчас он прошёл мимо класса Торы и даже не махнул ему рукой?

«А ты чего добивался?» – звучит разумная мысль, но легче от неё не становится. Скорее, наоборот.

 

Он достаёт телефон, таращится несколько мгновений на чат с Фукунагой, а потом переключается на Кенму.

За последние две недели сообщений в этом чате стало так мало, что хватает всего двух взмахов пальцев, чтобы их все просмотреть. Внутренности снова сдавливает холодом. Закусив губу, Тора перепрыгивает через две ступеньки сразу, на ходу сочиняя, что же такое написать ему.

«Вот ты жопа!» – сказала самая большая задница на свете, конечно.

«Стой, где стоишь, я догоняю!» – раньше надо было шевелиться.

«Почему ушёл один?» – а почему не должен был?

 

– Да какого, блин, чёрта! – разъярённо вопит Тора в хмурое небо над головой.

Как он должен говорить с Кенмой, если он даже написать ему не может?!

 

– Ты чего?

 

Охнув, Тора отскакивает назад, нелепо взмахивая руками и ошарашено уставившись на Кенму.

Тот выглядит не менее удивлённым, сидя на корточках, подпирая стену школьных ворот спиной и сжимая в руках бутылку с водой. В полной тишине они таращатся друг на друга, пока мимо, огибая Тору, течёт мерный поток возвращающихся домой учеников.

 

– Ты… это ты чего тут? – выдыхает Тора, разрушая, наконец, затянувшееся молчание. Сердце грохочет в груди так, что ребра ноют. – Я думал, ты свалил! Без меня!

– Решил подождать тебя тут, чтобы ты не свалил, без меня.

 

Тора возмущённо открывает рот, но тут замечает движение возле рук Кенмы.

Чёрно-белый кот внимательно таращится на Тору жёлтыми глазами, выглядывая из-за коленей Кенмы и активно махая гибким хвостом.

 

– Кот, – говорит Тора, ещё и указывая на него пальцем. Кенма кивает, сосредоточенно наливая воду в широкую крышку бутылки.

– Заметил его утром. Вон там кто-то насыпал ему сухого корма. Но сейчас так жарко, – Кенма мучительно морщится, показывая, насколько же жарко.

 

Кот, обнюхав предложенную воду, коротко мяукает в знак солидарности и принимается жадно лакать из крышки. Периодически стреляя на Тору взглядом полным подозрения.

Торе становится неловко. Стараясь больше не шуметь, он осторожно присаживается неподалёку, кое-как копируя позу Кенмы.

 

– И лужи быстро сохнут, – глядя на то, как котяра жадно расправляется с порцией воды, тоже хочется пить. – Это ты молодец.

– Ничего особенного, – хмурится Кенма, подливая коту ещё воды.

 

От раскалённого асфальта исходит жаркое марево, мрачное небо тяжело давит сверху, а смешно насупившийся Кенма так пугающе близко – и от всего этого у Торы начинает кружиться голова.

Ох, чёрт. Как же он соскучился по Кенме. По его близкой и уютной вредности, за которую всегда пальцы горят ущипнуть или дёрнуть его за нос.

 

– Ты почти супергерой, спасаешь котика, – сдерживать улыбку совсем не получается. Кенма моргает и с удивлением смотрит на него, так внимательно и растерянно, что Тора смущённо отодвигается подальше.

– Супергерои снимают котиков с деревьев.

– Если котик умрёт от жажды, то некого будет снимать с деревьев. В смысле… блин, – Тора теребит серёжку, отводя взгляд, благо, сейчас есть на что посмотреть: кот выглядит довольным, сыто облизывая мокрые усы. – Я хотел сказать, что…

 

Всё ещё зажатый в ладони телефон так пронзительно пиликает, что Тора вздрагивает и падает на спину, а кот – одним прыжком скрывается в кустах, только и сверкая розовыми пятками.

 

– Эм, всё в порядке? – спрашивает Кенма, доливая в покинутую крышку остатки воды.

– Ага, блин, это от Акане, – бормочет Тора, поднимаясь, отряхиваясь и сгорая от стыда. Нервы у него совсем уже ни к чёрту!

 

«Твоя сумка была дома, когда я уходила»

Тора хмурится, с трудом соображая, про что речь, а потом вздыхает и набирает ей ответ:

«Сегодня нет тренировки, глазастая. Я взял другую»

 

Кенма заканчивает с водой и встаёт, а телефон Торы снова пиликает, уже немного раздражая.

«Ты не забыл, что я ухожу к Мей-чан?»

«Да-да, я помню!» – набирает он, почти не глядя, запихивает телефон в карман, как вдруг в голове точно лампочка загорается.

 

– Моя сумка! – с воплем вскакивает Тора, в отчаянии уставившись на изумлённо округлившего глаза Кенму.

 

А из кустов на него сейчас таращится чёрно-белый кот.

И делает он это явно с неодобрением.

  

 

****

  

 

Акане машет ему, привлекая столько внимания, что он закатывает глаза. Будь это просто девчонка, наверное, ему было бы лестно, но это – мелкая сестра.

 

– Я не виновата, – сходу заявляет Акане, крутанув на пальце колечко с ключами. Куча брелоков, среди которых несколько кошачьих морд и один волейбольный мяч, звенят и гремят. – Ты сам растяпа, а я тебя спасла. Здравствуй, Кенма-сан!

– Привет, – улыбается ей Кенма, и Акане стремительно розовеет щеками, подёргивая себя за кофту.

– Давай ключи, – напоминает о себе Тора, получая хмурый взгляд сестры и её тяжеленную связку ключей. Как она носит только, у Торы сумка для тренировки весит меньше!

Кое-как запихнув кипу брелоков и запутавшихся в них ключей в карман толстовки, Тора ворчит:

– И когда ты придёшь домой?

– Завтра. Я же говорила, – отзывается Акане, к возмущению Торы столь же ворчливо, независимо складывая руки на груди.

– В смысле, завтра?!

– В прямом! Мама в ночную и не сможет меня забрать, а закончим мы поздно. Переночую у Мей-чан. Ты же не пойдёшь меня забирать.

– Может, и пойду, – надувается Тора, чувствуя себя довольно странно и глупо. Когда Акане стала такой деловой колбасой?

 

Кенма с живым интересом пялится на них с сестрой, кажется, получая от их разговора особое удовольствие. Это тоже смущает.

Ему вообще когда-нибудь удастся выглядеть для Кенмы круто?

 

– Я позвоню тебе от Мей-чан, – примирительным тоном тянет Акане. – В холодильнике мама оставила карри, доедай. Или доедайте, если Кенма-сан захочет в гости.

– Спасибо, – кивает Кенма, и Тора с сомнением косится в его сторону. Может, он правда захочет в гости? Ох, ну вот чего Акане ляпнула!

– Там ещё есть пудинг и пирожки, – застенчиво вспоминает она, глядя на Кенму сияющими глазами.

– Кое-кто страшно спешил, – прерывает разворачивающееся безобразие Тора.

–  Ох, ладно, мне действительно пора. Эм, вы бы тоже поспешили. Дождь накрапывает.

 

Помахав им на прощание – Кенме с улыбкой, Торе, показав язык – Акане двумя руками обхватывает зонтик и торопится в сторону подземного перехода.

Тора задумчиво вытягивает ладонь: мелочь какая-то. Даже если бы у него и был с собой зонт, ради такого не стал бы открывать.

 

– Акане станет менеджером Некомы в следующем году?

 

Покосившись на Кенму, Тора прячет руки в карманы и пожимает плечами:

– Наверное. Вроде хочет.

– Не завидно?

– Кому?

– Нашим парням. Ты же всегда мечтал о хорошеньком менеджере.

– Мало ли о чём я мечтал, – огрызается Тора, втягивая голову в плечи. Дурацкий дождь, вроде мелкий, а так противно щекочет шею и цепляется за ресницы. – Тем более, это же Акане.

– Мне кажется, из неё выйдет отличный менеджер, – говорит Кенма, и в голосе его столько же теплоты, сколько и чего-то пугающего.

Таким голосом Кенма обычно предвкушал нечто интересное или ставил точку в разборе оборонительной схемы противника, разнося её в пух и прах.

Тора косится на него, удивлённо вскидывая брови.

– У неё светлая голова. Она здорово помогла нам с записями и статистикой. Может быть, Некоме не придётся придумывать новый девиз в следующем году.

– Чо-о? – спотыкается Тора, загребая кроссовком из лужи. Тьфу ты.

Кенма загадочно пожимает плечами

– Ну а что? Менеджер ведь такой же член команды.

– Моя кровь станет мозгом, – заворожено повторяет Тора, почёсывая в затылке. Во дела.

 

Кенма закатывает глаза и передёргивает плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что предел использования пафосных метафор на сегодня превышен. Ну а кто это начал?

Хорошо ещё Акане уже умчалась к подружке. Услышь она такое от Кенмы, точно бы с катушек слетела от счастья.

Тора сам с трудом сдерживает рвущуюся улыбку, заново перебирая все слова и интонации Кенмы о сестре. И дурацкое чувство неловкости, сопровождающее его, кажется, все эти дни, понемногу тает, уступая чему-то тёплому и уютному.

 

 

Они шагают рядом, каждый в своих мыслях. Вокруг убаюкивающе шуршит мелкий дождик, и Тора решает, что звук этот немного походит на тихий треск шипучки во рту.

Несколько раз он думает показать Кенме остановку, с которой легче всего добраться до метро, но в последний момент лишь увеличивает шаг, проскакивая мимо.

Что-то происходит, но правила игры таковы, что Торе ни в коем случае нельзя спрашивать у Кенмы, почему он с ним идёт?

Не хочет ли он карри?

Дождь несильный, но может, стоит переждать?

Поэтому они просто идут, ждут зелёного человечка на светофоре, перешагивают скопившиеся у бордюров лужи и без лишних слов заходят в подъезд. Как будто уже давно заранее сговорились провести этот день в гостях у Торы.

 

Только запутавшись в ключах Акане, Тора вдруг начинает нервничать. Брелков слишком много, все они, как назло, лезут под пальцы, сбивая с поиска нужного ключа, мешают нормально повернуть связку.

Ну и зачем он привёл сюда Кенму?

Зачем Кенма с ним шёл?

О чём они будут говорить?

 

– Я дома, – бормочет под нос Тора в тишину квартиры, наконец-то справляясь с замком.

Пропускает Кенму, слушает шорох, с которым он разувается, его бормотание «прошу-прощение-за-вторжение», и думает: ну вот и всё.

Живот словно скручивают чьи-то ледяные руки, выжимая, как половую тряпку. По спине бегут мурашки, и на этот раз это точно самый настоящий страх.

Он загнан в угол.

Из собственного дома ему некуда скрыться.

 

– Где моя толстовка? – спрашивает Кенма уже на пути к комнате Торы.

 

Захлопнув дверь, Тора щиплет себя за ухо и, вздохнув, тащится вслед Кенме.

«Моя толстовка» – издевательски колотится в голове, и Тора не поймёт, раздражён он или вот-вот зайдётся смехом.

Моя толстовка.

Вот наглый, блин…

– На, – он вручает Кенме _его_ толстовку, и наблюдает, как тот переодевается.

Кенма нервно стягивает завязки капюшона и топчется возле компьютерного стола, словно уцепившись за островок знакомого и понятного.

 

– Карри? – интересуется Тора. Начиная по одному нарушать непонятно кем придуманные правила.

– Акане говорила про пудинг, – бубнит Кенма, скользя пальцем по столешнице вдоль клавиатуры.

Тора нервно смеётся, потому что Кенма сам как пудинг, и разворачивается на пятках, выходя из комнаты.

 

В столовую Кенма выбирается, когда карри разогрет и разложен по тарелкам. Воровато оглядевшись, он усаживается за стол, страдальчески морщится от вида своей тарелки и упрямо тянется к пудингу.

Ёрзает, поджимая ноги под задницу. Немного влажные после дождя волосы торчат под странным углом после встречи с горловиной толстовки. Зачерпнув ложкой пудинг, скрупулёзно осматривает его со всех сторон и, оставшись довольным увиденным, засовывает в рот. Жмурится, надув щёки, и деловито роется ложкой дальше, соскабливая со стенок самое вкусное.

Блин.

Тора угнетённо вздыхает, зажмуривает глаза и опускает голову, скребя в затылке ногтями.

Невыносимо.

Издевательство какое-то. Может, он спит, и это – очередной эро-кошмар?

 

– Когда ты нервничаешь, – он так и подскакивает от голоса Кенмы, неловко спихивая локтем ложку. Пробует её поймать, но теперь уже задевает стакан с соком и бросается ловить его.

Ложка с пронзительным звоном грохается на пол, как раз в тот момент, когда они оба хватаются стакан, удерживая его на месте.

– Ничего я не нервничаю! С чего ты взял?! – выдыхает Тора, одёргивая руку и опускаясь на пол за ложкой. 

Со стороны Кенмы доносится недоверчивое кряхтение, но Тора упорно сидит под столом, активно шаря руками вокруг ложки.

Кенма продолжает:

– Я хотел сказать: ты трогаешь серёжку в ухе, когда нервничаешь.

 

Тора моргает, удивлённо уставившись на коленки Кенмы – единственное, что доступно с его позиции. Серёжка, точно почувствовав, что говорят про неё, начинает щекотно вибрировать, посылая по телу волну мурашек.

Так. Нужно успокоиться. И, в конце концов, выбраться из-под стола…

 

– Вообще не думал о такой фигне, трогаю и трогаю. 

– Из-за этой «фигни» мне очень нравится твой пирсинг.

– Надо же, – фыркает Тора, запуская руку в гребень и пропуская через него пальцы. Лак немного склеился, и он от всей души подёргивает волосы, приводя себя в чувства. – А я думал, тебе нравится мой пирсинг, потому что это ты проколол его.

– Так и есть. И вот ещё что…

 

Пора.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тора решительно поднимается на ноги, точно выныривая из толщи воды.

Хватит отсиживаться в тени.

Время пряток закончилось.

Он просто скажет это. Отдаст Кенме в качестве извинения весь-весь пудинг, какой только есть в холодильнике. Всё ему отдаст. Извинится за себя и попросит помощи.

 

Голова его с треском врезается в столешницу, да так сильно, что из глаз брызжут искры, проклятая ложка опять вылетает из пальцев, а сверху подскакивает стакан и забытое карри.

– Чёрт! – выдыхает он, схватившись за голову, но тут на него обрушивается ещё один оглушающий удар:

 

– Я нравлюсь тебе, Тора?

 

Тора вспыхивает, пригвождённый к месту стыдом, пойманный с поличным. Даже руки на голове, точно у настигнутого преступника.

Из груди рвётся нервный смешок от того, как же всё нелепо получилось. Он ведь только решился признаться во всём сам, и вот теперь…

 

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – продолжает Кенма, и голос его звучит сипло и глухо. – И мне кажется, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь, но всё это так _неопределённо_. Ненавижу неопределённость, это так… утомительно, – он тяжело вздыхает, и Тора находит в себе силы выбраться уже из-под стола и взглянуть на него.

 

Кенма сидит, нахохлившись, покраснев нахмуренным лбом и взгромоздив локти на стол. Такой взволнованный, расстроенный, упрямый.

И признаётся ему в любви.

В голове шумит, как в кране с большим напором воды. Как всё так обернулось…

Тора судорожно шарит перед собой рукой, стараясь нащупать край стола, не глядя, потому что даже моргнуть боится – будто Кенма тут же растворится. Исчезнет из его кухни и жизни разом. 

 

– Кенма, – бормочет он, задыхаясь от перехватившего горло спазма, давясь от кислого-кислого ужаса и нежности, распирающей грудь.

Он не сводит с Кенмы глаз, а край стола ведёт его по периметру, и путь этот кажется Торе бесконечным.

Путь до Кенмы.

 

– Мы ведь всё делаем вместе, взаимно, оба, – не останавливается Кенма, перебивая, распаляясь всё сильнее, становясь удивительно злым и невозможно красивым. Тараторит, кривя губы и раздувая ноздри, и, кажется, прожигая в столе дырку своим сосредоточенным пылающим взглядом: – Кажется, что я всё верно понял, но потом... Это дружба или не дружба? Ты так ни с кем больше не дружишь, я знаю, но… Меня бесит неопределённость. Бесит, что не получается просто игнорировать всё это и ждать разрешения. Бесит, что в итоге надо говорить вот так вот об этом. И ты, с этим своим взглядом непонятным, тоже бесишь. И… от недосказанности устаёшь даже больше, чем от бесполезной болтовни.

 

– Кенма, – зовёт его Тора, обогнув стол и встав рядом с ним, только руку протяни и можно дотронуться.

Кенма его не слышит (или делает вид), тараторя на одном дыхании:

– Я не хотел на тебя давить, но я уже ничего не понимаю, что ты хочешь? Сколько можно думать?! Поэтому – всего пара слов и закончим на этом. Ты…

 

– Я в тебя втрескался. По уши, – признаётся Тора. Наконец-то.

Он моргает несколько раз, ловя тяжёлый и мрачный взгляд Кенмы, и совсем некруто выдыхает сдавленный смешок. Или скомканный всхлип. Чёрт.

Это правда.

Раздражающий слабовольный пацан, точно ошибшийся дверью.

Упрямый, непонятный, затаивший в себе скрытую угрозу.

Жуткий, доводящий до мурашек одним только взглядом.

Пугающий. Раздражающий. Восхищающий. Заставляющий сердце сжиматься от загадочной смеси страха, волнения и радости.

Во всё это Тора втрескался по уши.

В Кенму.

Боги.

 

– Я так сильно в тебя влюбился, Кенма, – он разводит руки в стороны, пытаясь показать масштабы творящейся внутри него трагедии, но этого всё равно не хватит.

В голове шумят барабаны, как сотни болельщиков, выбивающих громкий заводной ритм. Тора улыбается и тянется к Кенме, коснуться красного лба, тронуть нос, плечи, что угодно, но Кенма неожиданно резким выпадом перехватывает его руку, цепко сжимая его палец в своих.

 

– Тогда, что с тобой творится в последние дни? – злость Кенмы можно потрогать, такая она объёмная и давящая. Это немного отрезвляет, как и пугающее чувство, что за каждый неверный ответ, он будет лишаться пальца.

– Я… тоже не хотел на тебя давить… Ты не понимаешь! Я клеил тебя всё это время!

– Мы вместе это делали, – угрожающе давит Кенма, стискивая палец.

– Я думал, что пугаю, что напрягаю тебя. И я поцеловал тебя!

– Мы вместе это делали, Тора! – восклицает Кенма, и в конце его голос становится совсем сиплым.

 

Кажется, Тора чего-то не понимает.

Он замирает над Кенмой, с пальцем в заложниках, таращится на него – и ничего не понимает. Тогда, на крыше – вместе? Воспоминание отдаёт запахом репеллента и шершавостью на губах, горячей в том месте, где они коснулись ранки…

Фыркнув, Кенма начинает подрагивать, а потом смеяться уже в открытую. Совсем тихо, но в тишине квартиры этот звук накрывает Тору оглушающей волной.

Кенма смеётся, и от сердца отваливается тяжёлая и терзающая его всё это время болячка.

Тора пробует пошевелить пальцами в захвате, но смех моментально обрывается.

Сверкнув глазами, Кенма тянет его ближе, заставляя приблизиться вплотную. Сам он так и сидит на стуле, и Тора, особо не думая, бухается рядом с ним на колени, смотря теперь снизу вверх. Ноги так дрожат, что стоять просто нет никаких сил.

Ладонь Кенмы ложится ему на щёку, жёстко фиксируя, а потом соскальзывает дальше, к уху. Его прохладные пальцы мягко сжимают мочку, катая шарик пирсинга туда-сюда, и Тора даже глаза прикрывает от пугающего чувства, что прямо сейчас Кенма буквально держит в руках его измученное сердце.

 

– Если так нравится, можем и тебе проколоть, – должно звучать с мягкой усмешкой, чтобы заглушить натужный свист дыхания, но больше похоже на стон. Кенма только хмыкает в ответ, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

 

Интересно, как давно он хотел сделать это? Потрогать его пирсинг?

Интересно, в какой именно момент до Кенмы дошло, так же как когда-то дошло до Торы?

Интересно…

Тора накрывает ладонь Кенмы своей, и тоже хмыкает.

 

– И всё-таки: у нас в голове одно и то же.

– Ой, заткнись, пожалуйста, – просит Кенма.

 

И на этот раз Тора точно уверен, что за поцелуем они потянулись одновременно.

Губы Кенмы мягко давят и скользят по его, посылая по всему телу освежающую волну мурашек и дрожи. Тора несмело придерживает его за шею, подёргивает щекотно лезущие в лицо пряди, обмирая от восторга и нежности. И, не сразу решившись, приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы хоть немного подсмотреть на него.

И без того частившее сердце спотыкается, стягивается в крохотный комок и разгоняется не на шутки. Потому что Кенма – смотрит. Нагло и бесстыже рассматривает его в такой момент чернющими, точно два демонических колодца, глазами!

– Ты чего? – пытается возмутиться Тора, но все слова тонут в невнятном мычании. Рот у Кенмы горячий, влажный и на вкус сладкий, как пудинг – и Тора к этому совсем не готов. Слишком много!

В какой-то момент Кенма оказывается уже не на стуле, а верхом на его коленях, тяжёлый и жаркий, прямо как тогда, когда прокалывал ухо. Тора жадно комкает толстовку на спине Кенмы, гладит его, обнимает, вжимает в себя, и никак не может натрогаться. И Кенма – жёстко водящий пальцами по его вискам, гребню волос, линии челюсти к ушам – видимо, тоже.

«Он меня любит!» – набатом грохочет в голове пьянящая мысль, отдавая горячей пульсацией внизу живота. Так жарко и так хорошо.

Кенма давит ему в грудь, отодвигая, и Тора не сразу понимает, что ему тоже давно не хватает воздуха.

От возбуждения и близости Кенмы растекаются остатки самообладания и здравого смысла. Слишком хорошо.

А Кенма снова пялится на него в упор тёмным хищным взглядом, тяжело дыша открытым ртом.

Его дыхание на языке Торы, и это – круче всей шипучки на свете.

То, чего ему так не хватало. То, к чему он так тянулся всё это время.

 

– Охренеть, – стонет Тора, несдержанно забирая ойкнувшего Кенму в охапку. Оттянув капюшон толстовки, зарывается носом ему в шею и волосы на затылке, возбуждаясь только сильнее.

Кошмар. Его же сейчас разорвёт просто.

Кенма ёрзает (Тора перепугано мотает головой, призывая его сидеть тихо и не делать хуже!), а потом кладёт руки ему на спину, медленно поглаживая.

 

– И что теперь? – невнятно бормочет Тора прямо в шею, и это больше похоже на поцелуи, а не на нормальную человеческую речь. Короткие волоски на загривке Кенмы топорщатся дыбом, завораживая и приводя в восторг.

– Мы – встречаемся! – тараторит он, не дожидаясь ответа от Кенмы. Дует ему на загривок, раззадоривая мурашки, за что получает чувствительный щипок и тихо смеётся.

– Понятия не имею, как это делать, – досадливо ворчит Кенма, напрягаясь в руках Торы, горячо дыша ему на ухо.

Серьга в ухе, кажется, раскаляется добела.

Тора зажмуривается, прикусывая губу, и признаётся:

– Я тоже.

 

Кенма молчит, трётся щекой об его плечо, ластится и – расслабляется, обмякая.

 

– Тогда ладно, – говорит он, и прихватывает зубами звякнувшую серьгу.

 

Никакой силы воли не хватает Торе, чтобы удержать громкий и совсем некрутой всхлип на всю квартиру.

Но против Кенмы у него никогда и не было шанса на спасение.


	10. Эпилог

Как самый настоящий сборный мехаробот, Некома – трансформируется и меняется.

Перестраивается так, что барахлившие в прошлом звенья Льва и Инуоки теперь непробиваемы. Получает дополнительный уровень управления руками Теширо – автопилот, навострившийся разыгрывать Льва одним едким словом. Приобретает новую защитную форму, благодаря Шибаяме. Модифицируется под ненасытностью и нетерпеливостью первогодок.

Даже привычные пушки Торы и установки Фукунаги – и те прошли апгрейд временем, став мощнее и прицельней. Чтобы тихому, но невероятному упрямому пилоту было удобно и легко управлять всем этим.

Некома всё та же, но вместе с этим – совсем иная.

И это потрясающе.

Когда все на своём месте.

 

И сейчас собранный в огромную боевую машину мехаробот замер, склонившись над чёрно-белым котом, молча наблюдая, как Шибаяма играет с ним. Прутик в сторону – кот стремительно за ним, прутик вверх – приседает и выпрыгивает, широко расставляя лапы и кажется даже чёрные подушечки на них, изгибаясь в полёте, потому что прутик уже ныряет вниз.

 

– На Льва похож, – со знанием дела говорит Теширо.

– Ничего и не похож! Я уже не делаю «банзай-блок»! – возмущается Лев, но все вокруг посмеиваются, не отрывая взгляда от кота: тот как раз попадается на уловку Шибаямы и эффектно выпрыгивает вверх и вправо, хотя прутик коварно улепётывает вниз.

Ну, один в один Лев на вчерашней тренировке!

– Хочу его погладить, – почти стонет Инуока, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Первогодки вокруг согласно вздыхают.

– Говорят, кто-то уже пытался его погладить, но ушёл, исцарапанный в кровь.

– В принципе, это того стоит…

– Шибаяма, дай тоже поиграть со Львом-самой.

– Теширо!!! Он не похож на меня!.. Чур я после тебя.

 

Прутик переходит в руки Теширо, и тот пробует свои возможности, как дирижёр в оркестровой яме.

«Лев-сама» косится на прутик сперва с подозрением, как будто смена ведущей руки для него – то ещё оскорбление. Нехотя он накрывает лапой его кончик раз, второй, но Теширо действует всё резче, и в глазах кота ярче разгорается заинтересованное пламя.

 

Тора смеётся, возможно, немного невпопад, но в таком шуме вряд ли это сильно заметно. К его боку, обняв себя за коленки, тесно прижимается Кенма, и поэтому Тора лишний раз не хочет двигаться, даже, чтобы попробовать погладить пушистого между ушей. Заманчиво, конечно, но…

Размеренную возню прерывает короткий звонок телефона.

Котяра, наконец-то, ловит свой прутик, заваливаясь на спину и ожесточённо кусая его, раздирая задними лапами, но Теширо не спешит отбирать игрушку. Он, как и все, жадно смотрит на Кенму, который как назло слишком медленно роется в кармане и достаёт телефон.

Конечно же, это Хината.

Наверняка он.

Тора медленно облизывает губу, глядя на то, как палец Кенмы скользит по экрану, снимает блокировку и на мгновение замирает над иконкой активного чата. Нечто тёмное и тяжёлое, так сильно донимавшее его когда-то, всё ещё ворочается где-то глубоко внутри него, но сейчас его легко можно спутать с нетерпением и диким любопытством.

Ну же, Кенма.

 

– По правилам этикета драматичная пауза уже слишком затянулась, – подсказывает Фукунага. Тора вытягивает шею, заглядывая в телефон, но голос Кенмы всё равно доходит до него быстрее, чем смысл прочитанного:

– Прошли.

 

От поднявшегося ликующего воя, великий охотник Лев-сама перепугано взмывает на лапы и, путаясь в прутике, уносится подальше от них в ближайшие кусты.

 

– Прошли! – хором скандируют второгодки, как будто, блин, это они прошли отборочные и получили заветный билет на Весенний турнир!

 

Преисполненный чувством семпайского долга, Тора уже набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы хорошенько гаркнуть на слишком громких болванов, но тут на него наваливается Фукунага, загребая их вместе с Кенмой в свои крепкие капитанские объятия.

– Ну что, – подмигивает им Фукунага: – шутки и списки в стороны. Пришло время побеждать?

 

Активно натирает Торе гребень (на удачу!), потряхивает Кенму и поднимается, мягко разводя Льва от Инуоки, пока их радость не перетекла в масштабы массового поражения.

 

Тора воодушевлённо смеётся, приглаживая гребень обратно, и поворачивается к Кенме. Успевает заметить металлический отблеск прежде, чем его накрывает выпавшая из-за уха прядь волос. Кенма смотрит на него с лёгкой довольной улыбкой, и на душе Торы как никогда легко и спокойно.

Пускай даже впереди сложный отборочный тур и куча крутых команд, рвущихся, как и они, на национальные.

Пускай, это их последний шанс.

Эта мысль больше не пугает и не тревожит его ночными кошмарами.

Его сердце, наконец-то, на своём месте. Как и он сам.

Хмыкнув, Тора поднимает кулак, но Кенма, глядя на него, медлит, как самый последний засранец.

 

– Чего это? – недоверчиво интересуется он. Тора закатывает глаза.

– Просто. Захотелось.

 

Костяшки Кенмы привычно мажут по его собственным, лаская теплом и разделяя накатывающую волну радости. Нетерпения. Азарта.

 

– Ты должен мне мяч, помнишь? – говорит Тора, завороженно рассматривая их тесно прижатые друг к другу кулаки.

– Может быть, – бормочет в ответ Кенма, а в глазах его разгорается искра, точно у кота, привлечённого прутиком.

Он тоже ощущает это.

Чувство бурлящей крови в ответ на брошенный им вызов.

Не сдержавшись, Тора легонько прищёлкивает его по носу, как обычно, не успев вовремя одёрнуть руку и отхватив ответную затрещину.

Расхохотавшись в голос, Тора вскакивает на ноги и обоими кулаками тянется к низкому октябрьскому небу.

 

– Время побеждать! –  оповещает он окрестности, и окидывает всех решительным взглядом полководца. – А значит, нечего тут попусту орать, вперёд – тренироваться! Выложимся сегодня на полную! До последней капли пота!

– Да ты громче нас орёшь, Такетора-сан, – замечает Теширо. Тора на секунду теряется.

– А зачем нам именно сегодня до последней капли пота? Отборочные же через неделю, – чешет в голове Лев.

– Наверное, чтобы через неделю мы привыкли обходиться вообще без пота! – воодушевлённо предполагает Инуока, и Тора окончательно сникает, никем не понятый.

– Ты всё равно молодец, – ласково похлопывает его по плечу Фукунага, и зовёт всех в зал.

 

 

Оживлённо обсуждая выход Карасуно на национальные и то, насколько важен пот в организме человека, команда Некома топает в сторону спортивного зала.

За ними, уткнувшись в телефон и, наверняка, переписываясь с Мидори-чан, следует их бравый капитан Фукунага. А замыкают шествие красный как рак Тора и тихо посмеивающийся над ним Кенма, то и дело задевающий своей рукой его.

 

Чёрно-белый кот внимательно смотрит им в след, деловито вылезает из кустов и, помедлив, яростно бросается на забытый всеми прутик, ожесточённо кусая его.

 

**Конец**


End file.
